The Team For Revenge
by Kristin4
Summary: When Cena needs help getting even with his enemies he turns to an unknown to help him, but with their opposite agenda's can the coexist and will love bloom between the two or will they fall flat on their faces? please rr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

John Cena was walking down the hallway looking for someone to take his frustrations out on. It seemed like this situation with Edge and Lita was only getting worse and worse. He was beginning to think what he needed was a female to accompany him to the ring from now on, to make sure that Lita stayed off his case. He spotted Vince McMahon out of the corner of his eye and made his way swiftly to him.

"Vince we need to talk!" John said forcefully making his way over to him.

"What now Cena?" Vince asked annoyed.

"I want a diva to accompany me from now on. I can't trust that Lita won't stop interfering in my matches with Edge or causing problems when it comes to the ref." John said simply.

"We have no one available that I would approve for this." Vince said shaking his head.

"What about the diva search winner?" John asked not buying it.

"Not gonna happen. Look why don't you find yourself a girlfriend on the outside, one that's capable of handling Lita and then I will think about hiring her." Vince said trying to compromise.

"No, you won't think about it, you will hire her." John said not liking the terminology.

"All right, you find someone, prove she can handle herself and I will hire her as a WWE diva." Vince agreed. "Now can I get back to what I was doing?"

"Whatever." John said shrugging and walking away. "Now all I have to do is find someone who meets the requirements." John muttered to himself.

* * *

Kaylyn had had it with Entrika. She sat down and stared at her swollen left knee and knew that she had probably re-torn the ligaments.

"Damn it." She shouted picking up and throwing the paper weight that was sitting on the end table in her dressing room.

"Sheesh Kay, just chill." Emily said walking in.

"There goes the pay-per-view for me." Kaylyn said as she pointed to her knee. "You know that this means they are most likely going to take the title from me. I don't get what Entrika's problem has been lately."

"Hello you are the champion! The WOW champ! What do you think her problem could be?" Emily said tapping the side of her head. "Just think about it."

"Well it's annoying me." Kaylyn said evenly.

"Look I have to go, my match is up. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Emily asked her longtime friend and tag partner.

"Yeah." Kay said simply.

* * *

Edge and Lita were walking through the halls of WOW looking for the woman that a magazine had dubbed tougher than Lita.

"Can you believe that someone from this organization would even be compared to my ring styles?" Lita asked angrily.

"Nope." Edge said shaking his head.

"She isn't going to know what hit her!" Lita said as they found the dressing room marked with her name on the door. "I guess the little princess is pretty popular isn't she?"

"Not for long." Edge said with a smirk on his face.

"Definitely not for long." Lita said laughing to herself.

* * *

Kaylyn heard the knocking on her dressing room door and felt her irritation growing. She was debating about whether or not to answer it when she sighed and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Just as she was about to make her way to the door her cell rang and she decided to answer that instead.

"This is Kay." Kaylyn said into the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Kay, did you hear that they think you are better than Lita?" Came the excited squeal in her ear.

"Who thinks I'm better than Lita?" Kaylyn asked confused.

"This wrestling magazine did this whole story comparing your look, personality and style to Lita's, not to mention in the ring ability, and they decided you come out on top!"

"Sarah what are you talking about?" Kay asked feeling her own excitement build just as the pounding on her door got louder. "Ugh someone is at the door."

"Don't answer it yet, talk to me, they can wait." Sarah said.

"Well I at least have to click over, I'm getting beeped." Kaylyn said with a small laugh. "It might be my parents."

"All right but click right back over." Sarah warned her.

"All right already." Kaylyn said as she laughed and clicked her phone over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Edge, you know the Rated R superstar." Came the angry voice over the line.

"So?" Kaylyn asked not impressed.

"So, who do you think you are? There is nothing about you that can match Lita." Edge basically shouted in her ear.

"Whatever." Kaylyn said clicking back over to talk to Sarah. "It's only some freak claiming to be Edge."

"Oh man that's classic."

"Yeah tell me about it." Kaylyn said as the pounding increased on her door. "Look I gotta answer the door now, I'll call you after I leave here."

"You better girl."

"I will." Kaylyn promised as she hung up her cell and tossed it onto the couch. Sighing she walked over to the door and angrily yanked it open. Her eyes went wide as she saw Edge and Lita standing there. That was the last thing she remembered before Edge speared her to the ground and the beating began.

* * *

John Cena was sitting in his hotel room still trying to figure things out when he heard the knock on his hotel room door. He walked over and yanked it open to see Trish standing there with Jeff and Carlito.

"Are we having a goodbye celebration tonight that I forgot about it?" John asked arching his eyebrow.

"Nah we just thought we try and help you with your little problem, especially since I might need to borrow your girlfriend from time to time to help me with Melina." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Oh I see how it is." John said with a laugh. "It's not about me it's going to be completely about what this girl can do for all of us."

"Basically." Trish said as she gave them all a small smile. She wished that she could be the one to help them out from now on but she was leaving and that made her even sadder than she was before. She sighed as they all sat down and tried to think of someone that could be good enough for John to bring into the WWE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaylyn woke up in her hospital bed and looked around her. She could already feel how bruised and battered her body was thanks to Edge and Lita and her blood started boiling. She noticed her friend and longtime tag partner Emily sitting in a chair next to her bed and slowly brought herself to a sitting position.

"You know if you continue to sleep like that it's going to hurt your neck." Kaylyn joked evenly.

"Kay, you're awake." Emily exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah and really angry. Get me out of here will ya, Unforgiven is coming up and I need to make sure a couple of people don't win." Kaylyn spat as she tried to pull her own IV out.

"Kay there is no way you are going to Toronto." Emily said stubbornly.

"Either you help me or I risk it and go it alone." Kaylyn warned with an arched eyebrow.

"All right but only because you're my best friend and you would do the same for me." Emily muttered as she left the room to find Kaylyn's doctor.

* * *

_At Unforgiven in Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

John was getting nervous before his big match. He wasn't all that sure what was going to happen out there but tonight if he didn't win he was going to become a SmackDown wrestler. He had seen all the chairs, ladders and tables being set up around the ring and he knew he was about to enter a match where the rules didn't matter. He groaned as he smacked his forehead and then looked at the ground.

"Maybe from now on I need to think before I just start agreeing to things." John said as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

A couple of hours later….

John was standing in the ring with Edge standing across from him. The crowd shouting out support for their home town hero and bashing him. He knew this was going to be a tougher match than he originally anticipated. As the match got under way it was a regular wrestling match that soon turned to something John had yet to experience. Edge was the first to turn to the TLC equipment on the outside and John knew it was going to be pitiful.

After the match had been going for minutes upon minutes John knew when Lita entered the ring. He was so close to grabbing the title belt but the ladder fell over and John went straight through the table.

Kaylyn knew it was time for her to get some revenge. She slipped over the security barrier and over to where Lita was. She quickly performed the super lyncher, her signature move, and watched as Lita dropped down unconscious. Grinning she glanced towards the ring and waited as Edge got himself into the ring, ready to climb the ladder. Kaylyn climbed into the ring and grabbed Edge. It wasn't going to be to hard considering he was already hurting. She watched as recognition dawned on his face before she took care of business. She set the ladder up and climbed to the outside of the ring, pushing a barely conscious John Cena into it and watched as he climbed to the top and grabbed the title. She smirked as she climbed back over the barrier into the angry audience and left laughing.

* * *

The next night at RAW…

John walked out to the ring, laughing as people continued to boo him. He knew it was going to be chaotic out here. He still wasn't all that clear about what happened the night before but the title belt around his waist showed that he had beaten Edge. He waited for the crowd to calm down a little as he stood in the ring.

"This is Chaos. This is absolute Chaos." John said with a slight laugh. "And normally I would say tonight is going to be huge." (John Cena, WWE RAW Quote)

John continued to talk, stopping occasionally to listen to the crowd boo him. He held up his title belt, getting ready to leave when Edge's music hit. He watched Edge limp to the ring with Lita on his arm and he felt like laughing in his face. When the two entered the ring he watched as Edge gave him the nastiest look.

"The only reason you are a champion right now is because of that bitch from the WOW!." Edge spat angrily.

John just stared at Edge with a confused look on his face. He had no clue what he was talking about but he had a feeling he was going to be enlightened.

"You see I would have grabbed my title belt if it weren't for your stupid little girlfriend. That's it right, she's your girlfriend." Edge said with a scowl.

* * *

Kaylyn had had enough, she waited as her entrance music hit and she walked out to the RAW ring. The crowd went nuts, but Kaylyn didn't care. She felt the fire shooting through her knee, the knee Entrika had injured at WOW and she felt like collapsing but she refused to listen to Edge continue on. She climbed into the ring and walked over to where Cena was standing and motioned for him to hand over the microphone.

"Last night was about revenge, plain and simple. You and your slutty girlfriend got jealous because I was named a prettier and better wrestler than she ever was. So you decided you were going to try and take me out, well news flash I am also tougher than you bitchy girlfriend." Kaylyn spat angrily. She could feel John Cena staring at her. "The good news is that I am not John Cena's girlfriend, hell I could care less whether he was the champ or not, as long as you don't hold that belt."

"Hold up, who in the hell are you?" John asked really confused.

"My name is Kaylyn." Kay said turning towards Cena.

All of a sudden the entrance music for Jonathon Coachman hit and there he was.

"Hold up everyone because I have an announcement from Mr. McMahon himself." Coachman said looking at the four standing in the ring. Everyone in the ring knew that the announcement was going to be one that they weren't ready to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaylyn waited patiently for what seemed like an eternity to her. She could feel the crowds anticipation building and from the smirk on Jonathon Coachman's face everyone knew it was going to be something interesting.

"Tonight, in that very ring it will be Lita and Edge Vs. Kaylyn and John Cena." Jonathon announced and Kaylyn breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad it was only a partnership. "Only the match isn't just an intergender tag match, it's going to be a no holds barred match, where anything goes."

Kaylyn felt her jaw drop and knew she was going to be in for another hospital visit. Her scared gaze flew to Cena who was studying her.

"I can't handle a match like that. I just got released from a hospital yesterday after taking a horrible beating." Kaylyn whispered furiously to him.

"We'll figure something out. Let's just go into the back stage area and talk about it. Maybe we can get Coachman to change the match terms or something." Cena said cautiously.

* * *

John watched as the woman named Kaylyn carefully climbed out of the ring. As he studied her he could see that she was in pain and already knew that tonight's match would do some major damage if she was forced to compete in it. He groaned as a new thought struck him over what a match like this could cost her career wise. She could face getting an injury that was so severe it was unfixable.

"Edge and Lita are going to take full advantage of her injuries tonight." Cena muttered to himself as he followed his tag partner up the ramp to the back.

Kaylyn slowly took a seat in John Cena's dressing room and watched him pace back and forth around the room.

"You wanna talk about it?" Cena asked slowly.

"Edge and Lita did this to me. They showed up at WOW where I work and took me out in my own dressing room. I had already been in a grueling match." Kaylyn said with a sigh. "I injured my knee in the ring, Edge and Lita had an inside source that gave them the information they needed to take care of business."

"All right so we can assume they are going to work on the injuries they know that you have. We are going to have to figure something out." John said as he slumped into a chair.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kaylyn asked slowly.

"Sure." John said with a shrug.

"Why did they think I was your girlfriend?" Kaylyn asked. "Edge and Lita shouted the very same thing when they came to WOW to take me out. They shouted about how I could never be like Lita and then about how no matter how long I was your girlfriend we could never be the best couple in the WWE."

"I don't know why they think you're my girlfriend, or where the whole Lita thing came from honestly. Maybe someone saw you wrestle and thought we might work well together or something." John said thinking about it.

"Well I think it's weird that someone would just say something without checking with the people involved." Kaylyn said leaning back into the sofa.

"Not necessarily." John said thinking about the smirk he had seen on Vince's face. "Vince McMahon does whatever he wants when he wants."

"Wait, you think this has something to do with Vince?" Kaylyn asked arching her eyebrow.

"I think it's possible he decided you would be perfect for me." John said conceding.

"I should have known he would have something to do with this." Kaylyn sighed.

"You know Vince?" John asked arching an eyebrow.

"I more than know him, I grew up with him. My mom is Linda's sister, well half-sister." Kaylyn said shrugging. "Mom didn't have much use for me growing up so Uncle Vince and Aunt Linda took care of me most of the time. Then when mom needed to get some sympathy from a guy she liked she would pick me up and use me as bait. I thought it was pathetic and I got her stop by the time I was old enough to stand up for myself."

"So I don't understand why Vince would set you up like this then. It has to be someone else." John said shaking his head.

"Nope, it's definitely Uncle Vince. You see my family has a bet going over who can help me fall in love quicker. My guess is that Uncle Vince thinks you might be my type and might want you as a part of our family. Since he only had one daughter and she married Paul, that leaves me to bring you in." Kaylyn said as she leaned back into the couch.

"You're joking right?" John asked turning a slight shade of red. "Why would Vince want me to date his niece?"

"Newsflash it's not about you dating me, he wants you to marry me and knock me up. Linda wants lots of babies around the house and since Steph already gave her one and isn't ready for another one and Marissa isn't ready for another one, that leaves me."

"Shouldn't that be your decision?" John asked arching a brow.

"Not in this family." Kaylyn muttered. "Look why don't we just pretend that we are dating in real life, until we can find something to throw my family off track. Then we have a public "breakup" and you'd be off the hook."

"Because I don't pretend. If I agree to be your boyfriend, than I am really your boyfriend, you and I see only each other and we do things like a normal couple." John said shrugging.

"So what you're saying is that I would have to actually kiss you and go out with you?" Kaylyn asked looking him up and down. "It's a tough job but I guess someone has to do it." She said with a smirk. "Look let's get back on track to tonight's match. My uncle knows about my knee injury so I seriously doubt this came from him. Jonathon Coachman doesn't know who I am and so I think it's time I used my connection's and influence."

"Sounds like a plan to me." John nodded as he watched her pull out her cell phone and hit a button on her speed dial.

"Aunt Linda, I need to talk to Uncle Vince right away, it's an emergency and I know you're in his hospital room." Kaylyn said quickly.

"All right just a second." Linda said.

"Uncle Vince, it's Kay there's something I need from you like right now before my career and my life get ended because of Coachman."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Kaylyn and John were laughing in his dressing room as they heard a knock on the door. All of a sudden Jonathon Coachman came flying in and stood in front of the two of them out of breath. He held his chest as he tried to compose himself again and finally after a couple of gulps was back to normal.

"Is there a problem Coachman?" Kaylyn asked innocently.

"I have already made the announcement about the match so I can't change it, if I had known about your injuries and who you were I wouldn't have made the match." He said nervously.

"So basically you are going to end my career because of your pride?" Kaylyn said pulling out her cell phone.

"Relax Mr. McMahon and I came up with an idea so it's all taken care of." Coachman said.

"Do we get let in on this idea of yours?" John asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not yet Cena. Oh by the way I thought it was cute the way you to looked together in the ring, so did Vince. So it seems that the story line has been created that you two are a couple, we are going to integrate the feelings you have for each other slowly." Coachman announced with a shrug.

"Figures." Kaylyn muttered starting to get upset over the whole thing.

"Relax Kay we knew it was bound to come out at some point." John said with a shrug and a look that reminded Kay of their earlier hatched plan.

"But not like this! I wanted to be the one to tell them when things got serious." Kay said with a dramatic whine.

"Whoa you two are a couple in real life? Wait till Mr. McMahon hears about this." Coachman said with a smirk on his face.

"You can't tell him anything." Kaylyn said shaking her head. "Please don't tell him anything."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." Coachman said as he left the room.

"I guess we can assume that means he is going to blab it right?" Kaylyn asked with a confused look.

"Yup." Cena confirmed. "Look how about we go out there and ignore the story line? We do this on our terms and that should piss your uncle off. If we ignore how he has things written enough times he might have us break up on screen and then we can use that as a reason we might break up in real life."

"I hate to be so conniving but if it might teach them a lesson than let's go for it. So what's your plan for tonight?" Kaylyn asked biting her lower lip nervously.

"I say we go out there and beat Edge and Lita and celebrate the way that a normal couple would celebrate." Cena said thinking about it.

"Well then I say that I am so game for this." Kaylyn said nodding her head. She wasn't all that sure what a normal couple would do since she had never been in a real relationship but she was sure that John Cena would guide her through this. She waited patiently for some sort of clue as to what he had planned for out there.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Lillian entered the ring with the microphone and waited patiently as Edge's music hit. The bell rang to signify the beginning of something and Lillian held the mike to her mouth.

"The following match is scheduled for pin-fall and is an intergender tag team match. Introducing first the team of Edge and Lita!" Lillian said as Edge and Lita entered the ring and glared her down. They did their little crowd play up and waited patiently as Cena's music hit.

"And introducing their opponents he is the WWE Champion from West Newburry, Massachusetts, John Cena." Lillian said as Cena walked halfway down the ramp and stood there doing is ramp crowd plays. He waited patiently as Kaylyn's own music hit and she walked out with her own belt.

"And his tag partner from Greenwhich, Connecticut she is the WOW champion Kaylyn!" Lillian announced with a smile on her face as Kaylyn walked carefully out from behind the curtain and headed towards the ring. She met Cena in the center ramp area and he placed his arm around her waist, immediately recognizing the distress in her eyes. He knew how hard it was for her to walk down to the ring again without a limp, trying to put on a face. He held her up while making it look like he was just holding her around the waist lovingly.

Kaylyn felt John's hand on her waist and was immediately grateful for the support he was giving her as they made their way to the ring for their match. Kaylyn shot a nasty look towards Lita as they neared the stairs that would take them up to the apron.

"I don't know how I can manage those steps." Kaylyn muttered to John as she felt his hand tighten on her waist.

"Not sure what to tell you about that one." John said silently trying to be as helpful as he possibly could be in this situation.

They finally made their way up the steps and entered the ring. Cena playing up to the crowd and listening to the screams and Kaylyn clinging to the ropes, hoping to stay on her feet with the fire burning through her leg. She gripped her knee knowing she could no longer hide it after climbing the stairs. She noticed a look of concern crossing John's face and was confused. This guy barely knew her but she figured he was just acting in case the camera's were on his face looking for a reaction.

"Kay maybe we should have them take you to the back. I can handle a handi-cap match." Cena said as he gripped her shoulders.

"Normally I would smack you for suggesting it but something is really wrong with my knee. I might have to take you up on this. There goes our plan huh?" Kaylyn asked with a quirky half smile with pain radiating through the hurt leg.

"We'll figure something out." He said with a wink as he started to signal for the ref but it was to late and the bell was rung. Cena turned towards the ref trying to give him a signal but Edge came flying over and slammed straight into both Cena and Kaylyn. Unfortunately it was Cena who was knocked out of the ring making Kaylyn the legal wrestler. The match had started and it wasn't looking good for the new team.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

Cena slowly got to his feet shaking his head back and forth trying to clear the cobwebs and come up with something. He glanced up into the ring in time to see Kaylyn take a spear and hit the ground, her left leg at an awkward angle. He winced as he heard her scream in agony and he attempted to get back up. When he was on the apron he tried to signal the ref but it was useless. Cena watched as Edge rammed into that injured leg repeatedly and then the tag was made. This time Lita came in with a chair, which was legal and attempted to slam it into Kaylyn's knee but then Cena had had enough. He entered the ring and slammed Lita back. Cradling Kaylyn in his arms as tears streamed down her face he signaled to the ref to call the match and some paramedics.

"Kay it's going to be okay. We're gonna get you out of here and to a hospital." Cena said stroking her hair out of her face.

"You know to anyone watching they would think you actually do care about me." Kaylyn gasped out.

"Maybe because I do care. I may have just met you but I think you and I could be good friends. I care about you as any decent human being would care about a friend." Cena admitted as he watched the paramedics head down the ramp.

"But we're dating." Kaylyn gritted out.

"Yeah and that means it may really become something more." Cena shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be weird if it did?" She whispered as paramedics finally entered the ring.

"Not really." He answered simply as he refused to let her go. Immediately jumping into overprotective boyfriend mode. He noted the curious glances he was receiving but pretended to be oblivious to them.

* * *

Later that night Kaylyn was struggling through the pain, refusing any pain medication but starting to regret that decision. She looked over at John who was sitting next to her bed with a worried look on his face. She tried to give him a smile through the pain but couldn't manage it.

"How ya doin?" John asked her softly.

"I've been better. I can't believe that this is happening. Emergency surgery to fix the damage done? I don't even wanna think about the recovery and how I am gonna manage to get through that." Kaylyn admitted slowly.

"While you were being examined I got a phone call. It appears that they want to use this to our advantage and write in the fact that I am taking time off to take care of you. Which means Linda really does want you to stay with me. With Vince still hospitalized, Stephanie dealing with a baby, Shane injured and all she thinks it's best if you stay with me for your recovery." John said slowly. "I kinda played up our plan anyway about us already dating in real life and she thought you might feel better about staying with your 'boyfriend'."

"Oh man, my aunt can be a pain in the…" Kaylyn trailed off with a grimace. "Look why don't we pretend I am staying with you and I just stay at a hotel or something?"

"Um… let me think about that for a minute." John said pretending to think. He glanced at ceiling and then at the floor while rubbing a non-existent beard. Finally he looked back up at her face and smirked. "Nope, not gonna happen." He said with a shrug.

"Why is that most guys think that they can control what women do?" Kaylyn grumbled knowing that no matter what happens she was going to be stuck with him.

"Well when the woman that they are trying to work with somehow manages to mess themselves so bad that they need emergency surgery." Cena stated simply.

"Haha you think your so funny don't you?" Kaylyn said rolling her eyes.

Cena quickly sobered up from his laughing manner and gave a soft sigh before shaking his head simply. "Kay I just really don't want you to feel like you have no one to turn to with everything going on. I want you to know that I am here for you as your friend and 'boyfriend'." He said with a slight smile. "Your family may be a little overwhelmed at the moment with everything going on but things will get better, you'll see."

"I know that everyone has something big going on in their lives, it wasn't my intention to get myself hurt. I just don't know who would be stupid enough to have that article written without giving me a heads up. I mean they had to know what Lita and Edge would do in retaliation." Kaylyn said with a slight grimace.

"I know that is true." John said nodding his head in agreement.

"Well then at least we know what were dealing with." Kaylyn said as she pictured Lita and Edge's faces. "When I make my comeback that slut is going to wish she had never messed with me." Kaylyn said with a smirk appearing on her face.

"Somehow I think that's a true statement." Cena said with a slow nod.

* * *

Later that night Kaylyn under went emergency reconstructive surgery to repair the severe damage to her knee. Cena was waiting for her to get out of surgery and stayed the night in her hospital room, holding her hand even as she was unconscious. He could see how pale she was and one glance at the brace encasing her knee told him that she was going to be in excruciating pain when she awoke. He shook his head as he remembered some of his prior injuries and tried to think if any of them had required him to undergo severe reconstruction but none came to mind.

"Why are you still here?" A groggy Kaylyn asked as she slowly opened her eyes with a grimace.

"Well considering you're my girlfriend now, I figured it would look kind of strange if I went home and didn't stay to make sure you were okay." Cena said with a fake laugh. He didn't want to admit but there was something about Kaylyn that was drawing him in. He barely knew her but there seemed to be some type of connection between them. He had a feeling that something interesting was about to happen and it would be something that would dramatically change his life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

It has been a few weeks since Kaylyn had undergone emergency surgery to fix the incredible damage that Edge and Lita had inflicted on her. She was staying with John in his home in Tampa where he trained and hung out. She heard the front door open and slam shut and frowned from her position on the couch. Cena had moved her there before he headed out to do some training on her uncle's order. She glanced at his face when he finally moved into view and already knew it was bad news.

"What's up?" She asked slowly.

"Your uncle thinks it's only right that I forfeit the championship while staying here to help you recover." Cena growled as he stomped away.

Kaylyn bit her bottom lip nervously; she knew that this could only mean that her uncle was up to something. Kaylyn reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed her uncle's number to see if she could figure out his game plan.

* * *

John was hitting the punching bag with all his might. He had mixed emotions on how he should handle this new situation that had arisen. A part of him didn't want to have to leave Kaylyn while she was in the middle of recovering but another part of him didn't want to have to forfeit the title when he wasn't even the one that was injured in the first place. He was confused and unsure of how to handle this situation considering how everything was going. He pictured Vince McMahon and Coach and every wrestler that was probably lobbying to get their hands on his championship belt. He had to think of a way to get around what Vince wanted and he needed to think fast.

* * *

Kaylyn was getting angrier and angrier as she listened to her uncles excuse for what he was doing. Kaylyn slowly pulled herself to her feet and felt pain shooting through her body. She couldn't let John give up his belt for her, even though he probably wouldn't.

"What do you think you're doing?" John's voice startled her.

Kaylyn jumped and then started cursing as intense pain shot through her body and she screamed and felt tears fall from her eyes. John rushed to her side and quickly picked her up into his arms and rushed her into a downstairs bedroom and laid her on the bed so she would be able to get her leg into a comfortable position. He ran out of the room and into the kitchen and grabbed a pain pill and some water and brought it back to her.

"I repeat what did you think you were doing?" John asked seriously.

"I was going to find something to stop my stupid mean moron uncle who I thought cared about me but apparently I was completely wrong." Kaylyn muttered through clenched teeth.

"Kaylyn there is nothing worth risking your health and recovery for." John said seriously. "I know that your uncle is up to something and I have no idea what it is."

"I do." Kaylyn said with a sigh. "He wants to punish anyone he thinks is ruining his plans. If he feels that you are a threat to him in any way at all he will find a way to ruin you for it."

"Well then I say we let him have his way now and when you are completely recovered we get even." John said with a sigh as he glanced at his title with a look on his face of complete resignation.

"No, absolutely not. I am going to call a friend of mine and have her stay with me, so I can stay away from my family and you are going to go back and wrestle." Kaylyn said stubbornly. "I refuse to let him take away your belt because of me."

"Well I don't think you have a choice in the matter. It's my decision and after some serious thought I think it could be fun having to come back and get a new title shot. Hey we might get a great story line out of it." John said with a smirk on his face.

"In the meantime someone else wears the belt around their waist where it doesn't belong?" Kaylyn asked with a sigh. "I just don't think it's right that you should have to give something like that up for someone who isn't even really your girlfriend."

"Kaylyn I hate to point this out to you but I don't think anyone would dare think you weren't really my girlfriend or did you forget that you and I have been basically living together for the past few weeks?" John asked softly. Finally he looked deep into her eyes and he smirked.

"What?" Kaylyn asked a weird sensation washed over her. She could tell there was something else on his mind and that was something that worried her more than anything.

* * *

John was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands as he tried to think of something else to get his mind off of what he had almost done a few minutes ago. He had been about to kiss Kaylyn and he knew that she knew it to. What scared him the most was that they both had wanted to kiss each other but John had managed to control his feelings. They barely knew each other and had never even been on a real date.

"What was I thinking?" John muttered to himself as he smacked his forehead and then headed towards his bedroom to take a cold shower. He knew that he needed something to wake him up and maybe knock some sense into him.

* * *

Kaylyn was lying in her bed in the downstairs bedroom staring at the ceiling fan as it spun around slowly. She felt like screaming at it that she didn't understand what was going through her mind or what her body was feeling every time that John Cena was near her.

"I don't like him that way, I really don't." She muttered to herself. "It's the medication."

Although both Cena and Kaylyn refused to accept it their feelings had clearly grown for each other. Now it was about finding out what would happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

It had been nearly a month since John had been force to hand over his WWE championship belt and he had been moody and mean ever since then. Kaylyn was ready to slap the living daylights out of him. She figured what he needed more than anything was to get laid but since everyone thought the two of them were a couple she couldn't see him going off and sleeping with some other girl.

Kaylyn looked up when she heard the front door slam shut and rolled her eyes again at the thought that the monster was home from wherever he had been at. She groaned as she watched him come into sight and she knew almost immediately that she was going to regret having to deal with him at any point in the day.

"You know what, I think you can tell my uncle and aunt that you are ready to return to work and that you are ready to get your butt kicked around the ring in the process." Kaylyn said with a smirk.

"Shut up." John said with an evil look on his face.

"Oh now I need to shut up?" Kaylyn said. "Why don't you just go find a hooker and get yourself laid already."

"Excuse me?" John asked as his eyes nearly popped out of his head they went so wide.

"You heard me." She muttered as she picked up her cell phone, prepared to call her boss and ask for a new story line at WOW.

"Who are you calling? An escort service?" John asked sarcastically.

"Nah, why do you have one that you use regularly?" Kaylyn asked sweetly.

"Who are you calling?" John asked choosing to ignore her at this point.

"My boss at WOW, I still hold the belt and so I need to return for a story line." Kaylyn said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are involved in a story line at WWE." John reminded her.

"Yeah I know but I still am under contract with WOW." Kaylyn said rolling her eyes for the third time.

"You are recovering from a severe injury. You should be focused on recovering and not returning to work so soon. Are you trying to completely end your career? Sheesh I don't know why I even bother worrying about you." John said frustrated as he stomped up the stairs and away from her.

Kaylyn stared at the spot he had been standing with a confused look on her face, she wasn't all that sure what had just transpired between them but she was pretty sure it wasn't something she was going to repeat to anyone. Sighing she finished dialing the number she had intended to call and made the arrangements necessary to make. She went into her room and wrote out a long note, preferring not to have to face Cena just yet and packed her bags. She left the note on the kitchen counter and quickly snuck out to meet her friend who was waiting for her. She needed to return to WOW and she needed to do it now. What John didn't know was that Entrika had severely injured Emily and now Kaylyn needed to defend her friend's pride the way Emily had done for her just a month ago.

* * *

John watched Kaylyn leave from the upstairs window and sighed. He knew that yelling at her downstairs hadn't helped any but he had hoped he could have gotten through to her. He walked slowly downstairs and found the note and read it slowly.

_Dear John,_

_HAHA don't you hate dear john letters. Someone used to tell me they were quite corney. Okay I know that was a stupid joke but I needed to try and get a smile out of you. I know that you have been nothing but nice to me, heck you gave up your belt for me, and we have that double story line, hint you know what I mean by double. But there is a personal problem that needs to be dealt with at WOW and I need to be there to deal with it. My best friend suffered an injury while still trying to defend my good name. I owe her everything and that means getting even with Entrika on her behalf. I know that you may not understand what I am saying but it's necessary that I go._

_I hope that you will take this opportunity to return to RAW and do what needs to be done with that title belt that is so rightfully yours. _

_Love ya,_

_Kaylyn._

John read the letter a couple times but it was the signature that really got to him. So Kaylyn loved him? Hm… that was interesting. Maybe she didn't meant to put that there, it could be that she signs a lot of things like that, still.

* * *

Kaylyn arrived at the next WOW event and was angered to see many people sneering at her. She knew almost immediately that Entrika had taken over WOW in her absence and that could be seen as a problem. Kaylyn already knew she would be defending her title tonight against her enemy, but what worried her was the possibility of outside interference.

* * *

John watched WOW with little interest. He had dragged some of his friends here to the show and could tell they were just as bored as he was. Grinning he gave his friends a roll of his eyes as if to say what else is there? Then he watched as the main even was about to start. He saw the big angry woman enter the ring with her friends ringside and he was already feeling apprehension. Then he watched Kaylyn make her way down with the crowd going nuts for it's champion. He had to smile at her wrestling attire. But the smile was wiped away when he saw the apprehension on her face. He made eye contact with her and tried to reassure her but he could see that it wasn't going to happen. She nodded towards the other women that were standing around and he quickly saw the problem, she was outnumbered and injured. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

John watched as Kaylyn hesitated at the end of the ramp glancing at all of the women that were down there. Kaylyn had already been told that she wasn't a deserving champion and that pretty much everyone in the back locker room wanted her to lose the title belt. Groaning Kaylyn walked slowly towards the ring and stopped at the edge of the steps. She already knew what was going to happen to her once she entered the ring and that's what scared her the most.

John could already tell that the hesitation had nothing to do with thinking she couldn't when a fair fight, it had everything to do with thinking this wasn't going to be a fair fight. He glanced at his friends and knew they were wondering why he was letting his 'girlfriend' wrestle injured. He shook his head as if to let them know it wasn't his decision and then eyed the people around the ring carefully. He was wondering if there was anyone in the back that might help her out or if she was truly on her own.

Kaylyn was beginning to regret coming back to the WOW at all. She should have just asked to be released from her contract but she couldn't leave Emily without any back up. She climbed slowly into the ring amid the cheers from fans who clearly were unaware of the drama that was unfolding. Although a lot of the rivalries were scripted this one wasn't. This was truly a hatred filled ring at the moment, mainly because of some past problems Kaylyn had been having with Entrika. Groaning to herself she handed her title over to the ref and waited for the bell to ring.

John watched as Kaylyn and the mean looking woman in the ring traded blows with each other. It was amazing to see Kaylyn holding her own in the ring and he had to admit that he was impressed, especially since she had been battling such a bad injury for so long.

Kaylyn wasn't sure what was going to happen but she felt each and every blow as it was delivered to her. She could hear the crowd chanting in the background, trying to get her back on her feet as she hit the mat but her knee was throbbing and then she heard music from the top of the ramp. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Edge and Lita making their way down the ramp and towards the ring, she groaned knowing the situation had just gone from bad to worse.

John knew that Edge was there to cause trouble the minute that he saw him. He looked at the security guard and nodded towards the ring and then at Edge. The guy seemed like he didn't really care and Cena hopped over the barrier and entered the ring to help Kaylyn to her feet. Entrika had already exited the ring at the first sight of the two WWE superstars. Together they stared at the couple heading towards the ring. Edge entered the ring with Lita by his side and the stood staring at the other two in the ring for a few minutes.

"Well look what we have here Lita." Edge sneered into a microphone.

John just stared back at the two in the ring even though he held a microphone he didn't want to waste his time talking to anyone just yet. He watched as his new rival shared a look with Lita and could tell they were about to pull some sort of stunt.

"Get ready for an attack." John whispered to Kaylyn. He was starting to feel anger at the thought that if he hadn't decided to go to the event that night Kaylyn would have had to face both Lita and Edge alone.

Kaylyn was watching the faces across from her and she knew almost immediately that there was going to be a fight. The look of pure hatred and disgust that crossed Lita's face wasn't something she could ignore and she was actually rather curious on why Lita would care what she was up to. She nodded her head that she had heard what John said and they both got ready for a battle.

Edge was sneering at the two in front of him. He wanted so badly to just spear Cena to the ground but that wasn't what his orders were. He had come here with a purpose and both he and Lita would fulfill their obligation and promise. He prepared himself for a fight just as he knew Lita was.

The fans were on edge as they watched the four wrestlers in the ring. When it almost seemed like they were ready to come to blows the WOW manager came down the ramp with a microphone in his hand and a scowl on his face.

"Hold on wait a minute." He said into the microphone. "Why don't you tell me who you all think you are? This is my show and I say what goes on that ring and what doesn't and I don't recall this being a WWE superstar event. Kaylyn you wanna drag your little boyfriend into the ring with you because your upset that everyone in the back can now tell what a traitor you are, fine but don't you dare turn this into a WWE wrestling show." He spat into the microphone while glaring at his champion.

John had had enough with everyone picking on Kaylyn. He put the microphone to his lips and then decided words weren't going to be enough. He glanced over at her and noticed her eyes were downcast. She was in pain, he could already see that but it was more than just the physical pain of her knee. John glared at Edge, Lita and the GM of WOW and decided he would make them pay for hurting her. He went on the attack, taking down Edge first and then throwing Lita out of the ring. Then he exited the ring and slammed the GM down and whispered that he owed Kaylyn an apology. He entered the ring and pulled on her arm until she was walking with him and they left with the crowd stunned silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Kaylyn and John were sitting in his house after the whole incident had happened nearly a week ago. Her aunt had called and said they had bailed both Kaylyn and John out of any trouble with WOW and also informed Kaylyn she had been released from her contract. That came as no surprise to the young wrestler who was moping around John's house upset about everything that had happened. She knew that he had only been trying to help but for some reason her brain kept blaming him for everything that had happened out there. Sighing she glanced over at him and noticed he was watching her closely.

"What?" She asked uncomfortable with his gaze.

"I was just wondering how long it was going to take before you accept your aunts offer to become a full time WWE diva. Look you already have a great story line, you would get to get your hands on Lita a lot more and I think you would enjoy wrestling for the WWE." John said with a small smile. "I know you didn't want to join the family business because you thought they would think you were getting special treatment, but come on now."

"I know you're right, especially since it seems like my only option unless I want to wrestle for TNA." Kaylyn said with a sigh.

"Um… don't think that's going to happen." John said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Kaylyn challenged with a smirk.

"No girlfriend of mine is wrestling for TNA." John growled impatiently.

"John, I'm not really your girlfriend." Kaylyn pointed out softly.

"Actually if you recall our arrangement it stated that we would actually be boyfriend and girlfriend, dating no one but each other, until such time as our plan completes itself." John pointed out with a smirk. "So technically you are my girlfriend."

"Is that so?" Kaylyn asked trying to recall their agreement and then wincing when she realized that was true. They had agreed to actually date while trying to convince everyone that in real life they were a couple.

"So now, sweetheart, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" John asked with a smug look on his face.

"Well, honey, would you like me to slap that look off your face?" Kaylyn replied sweetly.

John burst out laughing at the look on Kaylyn's face and soon she was laughing with him. The laughing suddenly stopped as both of them realized they were having way to much fun to not actually go out and hang out.

"I guess we could go out." Kaylyn agreed then. At this point she thought it might be safer to be outside the house and away from bedrooms then in the house because she was feeling a sudden heat between them and she was honestly worried about what she would do if they stayed there.

"All right, what kind of food do you prefer?" John asked.

"Edible food." Kaylyn said and then burst out laughing again and John quickly joined her.

Later that night the two arrived home from a night out and noticed that there was a strange car sitting in the driveway. Kaylyn felt a moment of apprehension that quickly disappeared when she saw it was her cousin Stephanie getting out.

"Steph you almost scared a few years off my life." Kaylyn teased as she walked over and gave her cousin a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to give you a heads up. Can Aurora and I come inside?" She asked with a small smile.

"You brought your little girl? Of course any family of Kaylyn's is usually welcome here." John said with a smile as he walked over to open the door leaving the two women to grab Aurora and the diaper bag.

"Are you staying in Tampa for a while?" Kaylyn asked as she grabbed Aurora preferring to hold the little girl.

"Yeah, I was about to go find a hotel to stay at and just come back tomorrow when you two pulled up. I actually just arrived myself a few minutes ago but I couldn't wait long with Aurora and all." Stephanie said with a smile.

"You two can stay here." Kaylyn offered on impulse.

"It's not your house though." Stephanie said confused as they walked inside.

John overheard the conversation somewhat and stepped in knowing Kaylyn really wanted to spend more time with her cousin and Aurora.

"You two are more than welcome here. I have plenty of room and it sure be nice to actually talk to an intelligent person for a few days." John teased.

"You are so lucky I am holding Aurora." Kaylyn said with a smirk in his direction, letting him know she would let him have it later on.

"Well thank goodness for that little one then." John said pretending to be afraid of her. "Seriously it would be nice to have you two here." John said looking at Stephanie who was looking between the two with a smirk.

"What?" Kaylyn asked noticing the look as well.

"You two are so in love with each other." Stephanie said simply as she reached out and stroked her daughters head. "Thank you John we would love to stay here. I guess I should go get some of Aurora's things out of the car then so we can put her down to sleep peacefully." Stephanie said as she turned to head out.

"No Steph stay and talk to your cousin, I can bring your stuff inside. Just let me know what needs to come in and I'll grab it." John said as he stepped over to stop her from going out there.

"Thanks John, no wonder my cousin started dating you." Stephanie said as she handed him the keys to the car and told him what to bring in.

"All right spill it cousin." Stephanie said to Kaylyn once John was outside and safely out of earshot.

"I am in way to deep and I don't know what to do about it." Kaylyn admitted slowly as she cuddled the baby in her arms. "Stephanie I think I might be seriously falling in love with John Cena and that was never part of the plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"What do you mean part of the plan?" Stephanie asked her cousin confused.

"John and I talked about what type of relationship we wanted and I don't think a serious one was in the cards for either of us." Kaylyn sighed.

"Why date then?" Stephanie asked confused.

"It works for us." Kaylyn whispered as she cuddled Aurora and felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at her cousin and saw a knowing look on her face.

"You are ready for a committed relationship. I never thought I would see the day when my little cousin would be ready to get married and be a mom." Stephanie smirked.

"Haha that's funny but it's not what I want." Kaylyn quickly responded.

"Whatever." Stephanie said rolling her eyes as she the door opened and in walked John carrying arm fulls of bags and a portable crib.

"All right ladies so what were you talking about?" John asked setting some of the things down and tossing the car keys back to Stephanie.

"You and Kay's relationship. She was telling me that you two weren't planning on getting serious which is something that worries me." Stephanie said seriously. "Kay needs someone who is going to try and get her marriage ready and if you two don't think that's a possibility why waste your time?"

"Really? I thought we were getting serious." John said simply as he headed towards the stairs.

Kaylyn followed with a sleeping Aurora. Stephanie wisely decided to stay downstairs sensing the two of them needed to speak privately.

"What the heck was that about?" Kaylyn whispered as she held Aurora as John attempted to set up the crib.

"You tell me." John said simply as he placed the crib next to the spare bed and attempted to put it together.

"You're the one telling my cousin that you thought we were serious." Kay mumbled.

"I did." John admitted slowly. "But apparently it was my mistake, a mistake I won't make a second time so don't worry about it. I think I get the message that this is only about getting your family off your back and about getting even with Edge and Lita. I got it now so don't trip." John shrugged.

"You thought we were serious?' Kaylyn asked wide eyed. She wasn't sure how to handle this situation at all.

"Yeah but like I said don't worry I heard your message loud and clear." John mumbled as he finally got the crib together but was wondering what goes inside.

"Here take her and I'll set it up." Kay said simply as she passed a sleeping Aurora to John. Then she nearly laughed when she saw that he seemed a little scared to be holding an infant. "She won't bite." She said softly, sensing he was terrified.

"I know that but I have never really been around babies before and so it's kind of new to me." John admitted as he cradled the infant.

"Babies are something else." Kay said with a soft smile. She tenderly reached out and stroked Aurora's had softly before turning back to her task.

"You want kids?" John asked as he watched her place the stuff needed inside the crib.

"Someday, when I meet someone who wants to marry me and have them with me." Kaylyn said as she refused to turn around and face the former WWE champion. Inside she knew that John could have been the one but she had a feeling she may have just blown that chance out of the water. She finally turned around and was going to take Aurora from him when she noticed the way his eyes seem to glow as they stared at the infant in his arms. John's full attention was on the little girl and the tenderness she saw from such a powerful man nearly filled her heart up. She quickly swallowed telling herself that her relationship with the WWE champion was not about dating but about revenge and nothing more.

Kaylyn and John headed downstairs with the baby monitor in hand, handing it to Stephanie who was watching TV. John excused himself to go downstairs and work out in his gym, letting the two women chat again. Kaylyn quickly stopped her cousin from saying anything about a relationship between her and the former champ by putting her hand up and shaking her head. It was clear that that subject was off limits.

* * *

A couple weeks later Cena walked down the hallway of RAW, determined to find Coachman and demand a title shot when he noticed Vince standing in front of his locker room. Cena looked behind him and then looked back at Vince, unsure of how to handle this situation. This was the first time they had run into each other in person since Kaylyn and John had started their scheme.

"Cena, a word please." Vince said simply nodding towards the door that said John Cena on it.

John nodded his head and followed the chairman into the room sitting on the couch and watching him closely for any signs of what this could be about.

"Kaylyn is very upset with me over this whole title thing. She thinks I am being unreasonable and a complete and total jerk." Vince said with a sigh.

"Well she and I are in love and when you love someone it hurts you to see them give up something that they love." John said hoping Kaylyn would say the same if Vince questioned her before John could get a hold of her.

"Yeah that's pretty much what she said." Vince said shocking the former champ.

"Well it's the truth." Cena whispered.

"I have to tell you that I had my doubts about your relationship but if you can prove to me that it's real, I will give you your title shot." Vince said slyly.

"Oh and how am I supposed to do that?" John asked skeptically.

"By getting my niece to accept a marriage proposal from you on RAW. It would certainly bring up the ratings and I know that you aren't ready for marriage yet Cena so you can always break it off with her backstage with no problems from the McMahon family. You do that and you get your title shot." Vince said with a smug look on his face.

Cena watched Vince go with a conflicted feeling in his heart. What was he supposed to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

John was sitting inside his locker room with his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to Vince's proposition. He wasn't sure how to react to the words that were spoken to him or whether or not he should be sharing this with Kay. He looked up when he heard the door open and the main person he had been tormented by walked in. He remembered how hurt he was when she said their relationship couldn't get serious and he almost felt like hurting her back. He had really started having feelings for her and he thought she might have felt the same way but it was apparent that she didn't.

"Hey." Kaylyn said slowly as she limped into the room. She was still having problems with her knee and so she was being as cautious as it was possible to be.

"Hi, how's your knee?" John asked with concern taking over his hurt feelings.

"It's sore but it's getting stronger. I wanted to say thank you for not giving up and admitting to my uncle the whole truth. I know I hurt your feelings the other night and I wanted to say that I am sorry." Kaylyn said sitting across from him.

"It's alright." John lied easily. He was still thinking about what Vince said earlier and was considering asking her to marry him just to see what she would say. He was curious whether or not she would break her character and say no. That's when his own plan came to him. What if he proposed to her in the ring like Vince said but didn't break it off, what if he held her to her promise? He could try and get her to fall in love with him during their 'engagement'. The more he thought about it the more he liked his plan.

"John I really do feel bad about what I said. I know you wanted Stephanie to think we were really serious but my cousin can always tell when I am lying about something so there was no point." Kaylyn said looking at the floor, unable to stare into his eyes any longer.

After she was finished speaking a spark of anger ignited within John and he knew that he needed to go through with his new plan. He would propose to her and he would make her choose between breaking her fake girlfriend character or going along and wearing his ring and making wedding arrangements. He would make her see that there was something between them, even if he had to force her eyes open.

* * *

Kaylyn left John's dressing room with a sick feeling in her chest. Lying to him about not caring was getting harder and harder but he couldn't know how she felt. She had already been over and it and decided that if she had anything really personal to do with Cena he would face the wrath of to many female fans or other wrestlers. She knew that he would eventually hate her and she couldn't face that. She felt the tears fall from her eyes as she finally made it to the womens locker room and she ran towards the bathroom part. She locked herself into a stall and felt the sobs racking her body. She wasn't sure how much longer she could be around John and fight the way she was feeling because it was getting harder and harder. She wanted to reach out and shake the truth into him but she couldn't do it.

* * *

John left the arena and headed towards a local jewelry store. He bought a diamond ring and smirked to himself as he entered the arena. He was feeling more and more like a jerk for doing this but it was Kaylyn's fault that she was being so stubborn. He needed to do something that would wake her up and make her face what they had. He noticed Candice and Mickie walking down the hallway and he laughed as she noted the flirtatious looks Candice was sending his way. He had always known she had a crush on him but she hadn't been obvious about it until recently when Kaylyn came into the picture. Jealousy seemed to bring out the worst in people and forced others to do things they wouldn't normally do.

"Hi ladies." John said politely as he headed towards the ring entrance.

"Wait a minute we need to talk to you about something." Candice said with a smile.

"What about?" John asked stopping in the hallway and waiting to hear what they had to say.

* * *

Kaylyn was finally all cried out and she walked out and noticed how swollen her eyes were in the mirror. She winced and slipped sunglasses on and headed out of the womens locker room and towards makeup and hair, hoping they would be able to cover up some of the swelling and make it less noticeable. She decided it just wasn't worth it anymore to feel this pain and loss for someone when she only had to admit how she was feeling to get them to like her. She bit her bottom lip and tried to decide whether to go to make up first or to his locker room. Deciding she wanted makeup first she heads towards makeup and is grateful no one else is there.

"Hey can you help me out?" She asked shyly.

"What's up?" Emily the makeup artist asks.

Kaylyn pulls off her sunglasses and winces when she hears Emily suck in her breath. She watches as she pulls some ice from a glass sitting nearby and holds them out to her, ordering her to hold them to her eyes while she gets some makeup out to help cover up the swelling. After a couple of hours of makeup Kaylyn feels confident enough to see John. But she isn't feeling so great once she does see him.

* * *

Candice and Mickie were flirting shamelessly with him, even though they thought he was serious with Kaylyn. He was feeling confused and was about to ask them what was going on. John stuck his hands in his pocket forgetting about the ring and when he pulled them out the ring fell to the floor. Candice reached down and snatched it up before John could get to it. She opened it and smiled as she showed it to Mickie. John who was on his knees because he was about to retrieve the ring heard the gasp from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kaylyn standing there and then he saw the tears.

"How could you?" She asked misinterpreting the situation to think he was proposing to Candice.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Candice asked taking full advantage.

"Kay wait it isn't what you think." John said snatching back the ring and turning towards his 'girlfriend'.

"And to think I was coming to tell you that I loved you! How could I be so stupid?" Kaylyn shouted as she ran down the hall crying her eyes out.

John watched her go conflicted and dazed. He wasn't sure how to fix this now.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

John had looked everywhere he could for Kaylyn but he hadn't been able to track her down. He was about to give up when he heard her music hit and knew she was heading towards the ring. He shook his head slowly and headed towards the entrance ramp. He waited until she was fully in the ring before he nodded his head for them to key his music and then he headed out amid the cheers and screams from the crowd in the arena. He looked at Kaylyn's face and saw intense hatred and loathing there and he gulped. For the first time he felt a knot of fear in the pit of his stomach when it came to dealing with a woman. He stepped into the ring and stared at Kaylyn the whole time. He could see the microphone in her hand and he could also see the anger in her eyes.

"Kay let me explain." John said softly. "What you think happened isn't what happened. I dropped that ring out of my pocket, it's yours, I bought it because I was going to ask you to be my wife." John pleaded with Kaylyn.

"As you all know John and I are wrestling in a match against Edge and Lita tonight." Kaylyn said into the microphone facing the crowd and ignoring John's words. As much as she wanted to be able to believe what he was telling her she just couldn't escape the hurt shooting through her. "I would like to make a personal request to Vince McMahon that before that match I have a one on one match against Candice Michelle." Kaylyn said evilly.

"Kay, you're still recovering from your injury there is no way you can wrestle two matches in one night." John said furiously.

"Let me show what love is, let me show you how to work your body." Came through the loud speakers and the crowd started screaming as the womens champion came out with her belt. She smiled as she headed down towards the ring. AS Candice entered the ring she placed her hand on John's arm with a smug look and then tilted her head knowingly at Kaylyn. Kay felt her temper flaring but she kept it in check.

"No chance, that's what you got." Came blaring through and Vince headed quickly towards the ring to intercept the two women and to get in between the situation that was occurring.

Vince entered the ring and smiled at his niece and then looked at John as if to say that he knew about the screw up. Vince held a microphone to his lips as he stared at Kaylyn.

"Tonight Kaylyn and John will face Edge and Lita and there will be no one on one match with Candice Michelle." Vince said simply. "Next week Kaylyn will face Candice Michelle one on one for the women's title on one condition that I will explain to her later on."

Kaylyn had a feeling she didn't want to know what the condition was however she wanted to get her hands on Candice and she was willing to do just about anything to make that need a reality. She glanced at her 'boyfriend' and felt the pain of the earlier scene deep inside her and she shook her head when he started to speak as if to tell him not to.

* * *

Later that night Kaylyn was tightening her boots when she heard the door open and close. She glanced up and saw her uncle standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"What?" She asked simply.

"Stephanie spent some time talking to John and she's concerned. She seems to think you're being to hard on him and not giving him a chance to explain the misunderstanding you had earlier." Vince said to his niece with a concerned look on his face.

"Excuse me?" She asked with her eyes widening. "He was on his knees and there was an engagement ring in Candice Michelle's hand what was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe listening with your ears instead of assuming something had happened would have made your life a whole lot easier. Kay you are more stubborn than even your own mother and I am beginning to think you are more like her than you realize." Vince said getting his feet.

"I am not my mother." Kaylyn said offended.

"Prove it. Instead of running away or ignoring your problems try and solve them. John is in love with you enough that he was willing to go and buy a ring and ask you to marry him despite what this could be to his career. John gave up his title belt for you." Vince said softly. "Now I said there was a condition to you getting Candice Michelle next week and I am going to tell you what that condition is."

"This should be good." Kaylyn muttered annoyed.

"If you listen to John and try and work things out with him. Not only will you get your title shot but I will let John have his." Vince said crossing his arms in front of him. He turned and walked out of the locker room and saw John sitting on the table that was placed there and he could see the hopeful look on Cena's face. It was clear to him that John was in way to deep to get out of. He was so in love with Kaylyn that it was probably going to kill him if his niece refused to work things out.

Kaylyn sat staring at the door unsure of what she was feeling and completely unsure if she was capable of listening to what ever it was that John had to say. She got up and walked to the door and opened it to see Cena sitting on the table staring at her door. She stood in the doorway and stared at him as he stared at her. She knew at that moment that she had a big decision to make and she wasn't sure yet what that decision was going to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Kaylyn nodded for John to enter the locker room area and she walked fully in with a slight limp on her bad knee. She took a seat and massaged the knee with a wince before looking up to see John staring at her with concern and hope in his eyes. Sighing she leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms in front of her.

"As much as I don't want to deal with this all before our match tonight I have a feeling it will affect our in ring ability. So let me say this before I let you have your say. When I walked up and saw you on your knees in front of Candice Michelle it killed me. I don't know why it affects me when this was supposed to be a fake relationship but apparently I fooled myself into believing that we could be something more, I'm sorry that I was mistaken." Kaylyn said biting her lower lip. "Now go ahead and saw whatever."

"You weren't mistaken Kay. I'm going to be completely honest with you. Your uncle was the one who placed the whole engagement thing in my head. He said that if I took you out to the ring and proposed I would get my title shot. I wasn't going to do it that way. After he mentioned it I was angry that he would want to hurt you that way or even get me to." John said quickly.

"You went and bought a ring after my uncle told you to?" Kaylyn asked feeling a sharp pain in her chest.

"Kaylyn it wasn't about your uncle at that point, it was about us." John said seriously.

"Right and I am supposed to believe this because?" Kaylyn asked with hurt in her voice.

"Because I am being honest with you. Candice stopped me in the hallway when I was looking for you. She was making me nervous and I put my hands in my pocket. I pulled them out quickly and I dropped the ring. She picked it up before I could reach it and was showing it to Mickie when you walked up. I am not nor have I ever been interested in Candice Michelle." John said with a pleading look.

1

"Look I need some time to think about this. It's going to take me a while to digest this information. Let's just go out there and kick some Lita and Edge butt." Kaylyn said getting to her feet.

"Fine but promise that you will seriously think about it?" John said seriously.

"Yeah I will." Kaylyn said honestly.

Kaylyn had decided she was through using her old music from WOW and was going to go out to Cena's music until she could find new music for herself. That night they were standing at the top of the ramp behind the curtain waiting for their cue to start out to the ring. Kay glanced over at John out of the corner of her eyes and noticed that he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"When did you plan to let me in on your decision?" John asked her simply.

"What makes you think I've made one?" Kaylyn asked confused.

"Stephanie. She came up to me and gave me a big hug and said congrats." John said simply again.

"I'm gonna kill her." Kaylyn muttered. "Look I still haven't fully decided on what I am gonna do. When we got stopped by her in the hall and she pulled me aside  
I told her I wasn't sure yet."

"But you are leaning towards forgiving me?" John asked hopeful.

* * *

Just then his music hit and Kaylyn sighed in relief at the thought she wouldn't have to answer him just yet. As they headed out she noticed the looks she was getting from inside the ring from Lita. Kaylyn felt the tightness and pain in her knee and turned towards John so Lita and Edge wouldn't be able to see her wince. But the bad part was that John saw it and his hand went to her shoulder.

"It's not to late to back out. Stay out at ring side as my valet and let me take it on as a handicap match." John whispered as they slowed their pace and made it look like they were strategizing.

"Um no. We both know if I don't compete then we aren't getting our title shots." Kaylyn said simply.

"Fine then, why don't we just try and keep them away from your knee." John said as they nodded at each other.

"Fine with me." Kaylyn nodded as she turned fully back to the ring and narrowed her eyes as she and John entered floor area and headed for the stairs. John abandoned his slide into the ring and went up the steps, holding the ropes for her to get in and making it look like they had planned this.

Kaylyn and John entered the ring fully and faced Edge and Lita full on. Kaylyn could see immediately that Lita had a plan and it wasn't going to be good for her.

Almost immediately Edge and Lita went on the attack and before either of them knew it Edge and John were out of the ring making Lita and Kaylyn the legal wrestlers. Kaylyn felt the fire burning through her leg but she hoped she managed to stop herself from wincing. She tried to get some right hands in but failed and she was hitting the mat way to hard. She was trapped in the corner with Lita getting in her kicks when she felt Lita being pulled off and heard her hit the mat. She looked up and saw John standing there with concern on his face.

"You okay?" John asked her simply.

"I will be once I take this chick apart." Kaylyn said pulling herself up.

John got out of the ring and into his corner and now it was on. Kaylyn was ready to wrestle and she was fighting mad.

* * *

A:N: What's gonna happen now? Will Kaylyn be able to actually wrestle or will she lose the match because of her injury? 


	14. Chapter 14

CH. 14

Kaylyn and Lita were wrestling around the ring and the crowd was screaming but the pain was shooting thoroughly through Kaylyn's leg. She knew she was in trouble when she felt the knee start to give and covered it with a takedown. She had been so sure that her knee was in better condition than it really was. She slammed down to the mat again with Lita and started to pin the redhead but Edge jumped into the ring and slammed his fists into Kaylyn breaking up the pin. Kay noticed Cena attempting to enter the ring and shook her head to tell him it was a ploy and not to fall for it. She knew she was in big trouble and needed to tag out as soon as she saw Lita tag Edge. The problem was she couldn't seem to get to John.

* * *

John watched as Kay tried to crawl to him but Edge simply pulled her back and smirked over at John. He wanted to jump in the ring but knew it would be a distraction and that they would find a way to double team Kay. John felt his temper rising and he tried to get the crowd to help him get Kaylyn energized but one look at her pale face and he knew she was in a lot of pain. John winced as he watched Edge slam into her bad knee.

"Kay you got this, come on fight back." John yelled into the ring.

* * *

Kaylyn grimaced and then when she heard Edge whisper in her ear she got angry. She felt her temper flare and she got even madder when she saw Candice Michelle head down the ramp towards the ring. She knew that John hadn't noticed her heading down to the ring and when Candice walked up and ran her hand up John's leg Kaylyn felt the anger drown out the pain in her knee.

"Stupid bitch." She muttered as she kicked Edge in the face, shocking him. She crawled to the corner and tagged in John before rolling out of the ring and slamming into Candice.

John and Edge were going at it in the ring neither of them noticing what was going on outside of it. The crowd was screaming, unsure of what was going on or who was going to win now that it seemed Kaylyn had abandoned John in the middle of the match and started her own fight on the outside.

John dodged Edge's spear in the ring and as soon as Lita jumped in to try and help he threw her outside not realizing that he had just thrown her straight into Kaylyn and Candice on the outside of the ring. All three women hit the floor hard and the thud echoed. But no one inside the ring seemed to notice since the fight was going strong. Soon John managed to get Edge prepped for the F U and landed it perfectly. Then he stared at the crowd and waited. The crowd screamed knowing what was coming and John started and then performed the 5 knuckle shuffle before pinning Edge for the win.

"Here are your winners, John Cena and Kaylyn." Lillian announced on the outside as the referee held John's hand in the air and his music started. John looked around for Kaylyn wondering why she wasn't in the ring and that's when he saw all three women lying on the ground outside the ring and winced.

* * *

Kay heard Lillian announce that John had gotten the win for their team but the pain was radiating from her head and neck down. When Lita had been tossed over the rope her skull had slammed into Kay's skull and Kay could only feel pain shooting through her body. She wasn't sure if she was the only one not moving or not but she soon felt John grab her hand and could hear him talking to her.

"Kay open you eyes." John said softly.

"Don't want to." She muttered. "My head hurts."

"Okay, all right." John said waiting for the paramedics to come down and tend to her.

Vince walked out to the top of the ramp and watched the scene unfolding down below as an idea stuck him.

"Ladies and gentlemen next week on RAW it will be a triple threat match. You will have Lita vs. Kaylyn vs. Candice Michelle for the WWE Women's championship." Vince announced not bothering to even see how serious the injuries to the three women were. All he could see at that moment was a great story line building and the look on Cena's face said it all. "And next week on RAW John Cena will get his chance to win back the WWE championship in a one on one match."

Vince left the top of the ramp as the training staff tended to the three female wrestlers that weren't moving. John knew almost immediately that Kaylyn wasn't going to be up to her match next week but he also knew there was no chance that she would turn down the opportunity to face the two women she despised and a chance to hold a title again.

* * *

Later that night John and Kaylyn were sitting in his hotel room staring at each other. Kaylyn had been released from the hospital with a slight concussion and a sore neck as well as a severely swollen knee and now the two were arguing over whether or not she should even attempt to wrestle her match next Monday night.

"Look I get that you worry about me but there is no reason to, it's not like we're a couple or anything." Kaylyn said sarcastically.

"But we could be and you know it. You were supposed to make your decision." John reminded her softly.

"I know and I really can't think about that right now." Kaylyn said looking at the floor. As much as she wanted to stay angry at John she had to admit that it seemed childish and wrong to blame him for something that was a misunderstanding.

"You already made up your mind didn't you?" John asked moving to kneel in front of Kay. He grabbed her hand and forced her to look in his eyes. "Why do you insist on fighting it?"

"I don't want to get hurt anymore. I'm tired of feeling." Kaylyn said honestly.

"I can't promise that there won't be times when we hurt each other, but I can promise to love you and be faithful and honest with you." John said sincerely. He leaned up and kissed her slowly and passionately, hoping that she would respond and admit that they belonged together like he felt like they did.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Kaylyn noticed that John was watching her and she sighed. As much as she wanted to get in the ring that night and wrestle in her match she knew that her knee wasn't up for it. She was looking at the floor trying to think of what she was going to say to her uncle. This whole situation sucked and she knew that it might end up affecting John's match that night.

"Kay will you relax already? I told you that I don't care what happens to my match as long as everything is okay with you." John said with a sigh.

"Well maybe I care what happens all right? John you have got to stop sacrificing your career for my health, it's not gonna happen anymore." Kaylyn said getting frustrated.

"You can't tell me what decisions to make regarding my career." John said simply.

"Well if that's the way you feel then you can't tell me how to deal with my health." Kaylyn mimicked angrily.

"Hey, now, health and careers are two different things." John said getting defensive.

"Not in my mind they aren't. Look I have had it with my father constantly changing things up on you. I don't believe that it is fair at all." Kaylyn said with a scowl on her face. "I am gonna have to find out what I can do to stop you from having to deal with everything."

"I think it's doubtful that you will be able to stop your match tonight or get me to stop worrying about you." John said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah I will." Kaylyn said with narrowed eyes.

"Kay, give it up." John said. "You keep trying to fight things that are out of your control."

"Like what?" Kaylyn asked starting to get confused.

"Our relationship." John said simply.

"We do not have a relationship for the last time." Kaylyn said getting to her feet.

"Yes we do! Will you just admit that there is something there between us?" John said getting annoyed with her at this point.

"There is nothing there between us!" Kaylyn said getting more and more annoyed herself.

"Wanna make a bet?" John said stepping up to her.

"What did you have in mind?" Kaylyn asked carefully.

"This." He said simply before he grabbed her head and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard on the lips and felt her give in.

When they pulled apart Kaylyn glared at John but refused to say something to him. She turned away and walked towards the locker room door. Sighing she turned back and stared at John from where she stood. "I don't know why you insist on fighting me on this issue."

"Well I think it's pretty obvious that I have feelings for you." John said sarcastically.

"I have a match to get out there and wrestle." Kaylyn said fixing her gear. She had gotten ready to wrestle in case she didn't get her way and decided instead not to even bother fighting to get out of the match. She turned back to the door and opened it. That's when she ran straight into Beth Phoenix.

"I have the pleasure of informing you that your match has been changed. Vince decided that you didn't deserve a title shot yet, so tonight it will be you and me, one on one in a no holds barred match." Beth sneered.

Kaylyn just stared at her as she walked away and then turned around to see John looking at her attentively.

"Well that might be a problem." Kaylyn said simply as she turned and walked out of the room to head towards the ring.

* * *

Kaylyn waited patiently as Beth Phoenix entered the ring and then started out at her music was cued. She heard the crowd cheering for her and it seemed to help. She felt someone's arm grab her elbow and glanced over to see John walking to the ring with her. The encouraging smile on his face seemed to help her. She didn't want to admit it to anyone but she was terrified.

"Beth Phoenix is a totally different subject." Kaylyn whispered as she saw the Glamazon strutting around the ring with a nasty look on her face.

"Yeah I know." John said simply as they made it to the ring.

Kaylyn entered the ring watching Beth with one eye while seeing John step around to a certain spot ringside with the other. She wasn't sure what was about to happen in this match but considering the state of her health she knew there was no way anything good could come out of it. Groaning Kaylyn gripped the ropes in the ring and waited patiently for the referee to signal that the match was about to start. Kay wasn't sure whether or not she was actually going to go through with the match when she heard Beth say that she wasn't worthy of Cena.

"Cena deserves so much better than a slut like you." Beth muttered under her breath.

Kaylyn noticed by the look on John's face that he had heard what Beth said and could tell that it had pissed him off. She refused to fully look him in the eye as she squared her chin and quickly made a decision. There was absolutely no way that she was going to be able to wrestle Beth Phoenix one on one in her condition. She was getting ready to forfeit the match when the music cued.

"No chance, that's what you got." Came blaring out of the speakers as Vince McMahon headed down to the ring. From the look on his face everyone could tell that it wasn't going to be good news.

"Kaylyn, as your uncle I know how you think. Yes folks she is my niece." Vince said to the shocked crowd. "As I was saying I know how you think and I know that you are thinking of forfeiting the match right now because of your injury but you aren't allowed to forfeit. You see Kaylyn there is a catch to this whole thing and you aren't going to like it."

Kaylyn grabbed a microphone and turned towards her uncle. "And what would that catch be?" She asked cautiously.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

"I repeat what catch would that be?" Kaylyn asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well if you lose your match tonight, then John Cena will lose his chance at the title, for a year. He will not be allowed any type of title shot for a whole year. Now here is the other part, if you by some miracle win this match tonight you will compete in another match. Each time you win a match a new one will be assigned to you until the end of the show. You must win each match for Cena to even be allowed any type of title shot." Vince said with a smirk on his face.

Kaylyn sucked in a deep breath and glanced outside the ring and saw John glaring at Vince. It was clear from the look on his face that he was ready to beat the living daylights out of her uncle. She watched as John climbed up the steps and entered the ring, taking the microphone from her.

"She declines the catch." John said simply.

Kaylyn snatched the microphone back from John and glared at him.

"I need to hear that from her Cena. Just because you two are planning a wedding doesn't mean you are allowed to talk for her." Vince said with a smirk.

Kaylyn's head snapped around and she faced Vince with a glare. She was not planning any type of wedding with John Cena and she didn't think she ever would. As far as she was concerned John was a little to conceited to be her husband. "First off no one talks for me." She said stated with a glance towards Cena. "Second of all there is no wedding in the works. John and I are not dating any longer, after all he has the hots for Candice Michelle." Kaylyn said with a smirk into the microphone. She heard John intake a breath beside her. As she lifted the microphone John's hand flew up and pushed the mic down as he pulled her to face him.

"What is your problem?" He whispered.

"What is yours?" Kaylyn shot back. "You have got to learn to stop talking for me."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." John said with a sincere look on his face.

Kaylyn studied him for a second and then made her decision. Lifting the microphone she glanced at her uncle. "I accept the catch."

John glared at Kaylyn and then shook his head. For whatever reason she was determined to make sure he got his title shot, even if it cost her, her career. That's when he smirked and gave Kaylyn a look.

"What?" She whispered to him.

"The only reason you are willing to risk your body like this is because you love me. You would do anything for the one you love." John said with a huge smile on his face.

"You are a cocky one aren't you?" Kaylyn said shaking her head. "Does this mean you are going to back off and leave me alone to do what needs to be done?"

"Nope. You see you may be willing to sacrifice yourself for me because you love me but I am not willing to let you sacrifice yourself for me because I love you." John said with a shrug.

"Look lets get one thing straight, no one lets me do anything. I am an adult and I make my own decisions. You want me to consider being your girlfriend I suggest you realize that you can't tell me what to do." Kaylyn said annoyed.

"So if I let you get yourself killed you'll be my girlfriend?" John asked sarcastically.

"Listen I hate to interrupt your discussion but it's time for the match. You need to leave the ring Cena." The referee interrupted them.

* * *

John left the ring and stood ringside as he watched Kaylyn hand over the microphone and faced her first opponent of the night. There was no telling what kind of sick matches Vince might cook up for his niece. John shook his head as he realized that this meant he wasn't wrestling for the title tonight like originally planned. He wasn't sure what games Vince was playing, or why all of a sudden he was acting this way towards his niece but he did know that this was starting to interrupt his plans for revenge. He glanced behind him into the crowd and noticed the worried looks on many faces and knew they were just as concerned about Kaylyn as he was.

* * *

The match seemed to be going okay. Kaylyn managed to get the upper hand first but quickly lost it. Suddenly Beth had her on the mat and Kaylyn wasn't all that sure how she had gotten there. She knew that Beth was going to pin her and Kaylyn could feel so much pain radiating from her body. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at John and could see how pale he looked as he watched her lying on the floor. As Beth went for the cover Kaylyn realized she really couldn't let him down. As the referee's hand was about to hit the mat for the third time Kaylyn popped her shoulder up signaling a kick out. No one had kicked out in a one on one match with Beth Phoenix yet.

* * *

Edge and Lita watched the match with disgust. As much as they didn't like Beth Phoenix they couldn't stand Kaylyn and Cena.

"So it's all set?" Edge asked Vince who was walking towards them.

"Yeah it's set. You know the only reason I am giving you anything tonight is because you are one of my top wrestlers. Kaylyn is my niece and you will treat her with respect. If you even try and critically injure her tonight, you will lose so much more than your respect." Vince warned in a menacing voice.

* * *

Kaylyn wasn't sure where the strength was coming from. She felt the pain in her body, the pain radiating from her knee, and yet she wasn't giving up. As she was thrown into a corner near John she felt his hand on her leg and she glanced over at him. The sincere worry shinning in his eyes made her smile. They had so much going on and their plans seemed to be off track lately. She knew she had to finish out the night, no matter what it took out of her, as the winner of all her matches. He surrendered his title belt to take care of her, now she needed to make sure he had a chance to win it back because of her. She glanced over at Beth Phoenix and took a deep breath. She ran towards her with everything she had, performing her signature moves. Then as a tribute to John she looked in the S- T – Fu. When she heard Beth tapping it made her smile. One match down who knows how many more to go. 


	17. Chapter 17

A;N – First off we have to say welcome back to John Cena who is back wrestling! YAY! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story. It's your reviews that make me want to write the story. When I get reviews I want to write more. So thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers.

I know that my grammar and my sentence structures aren't that great, I got a review about that in one of my other stories however I just want to say that when I write it's often whatever comes flying out and I don't often pay attention to grammar and paragraphing. I do often go back and spell check and grammar check but things do get by me.

* * *

Ch. 17

Kaylyn sat in the women's locker room trying to tape up her knee herself when she heard the door open and saw Stephanie walk inside. She smiled when she noticed that Aurora was with her.

"You sure know how to cheer someone up." Kaylyn said holding her arms out for her cousin to hand over Aurora.

"You know it's interesting how lately all you want to do is hold my daughter." Stephanie said handing Aurora to her cousin and then kneeling to finish taping her knee for her. "I am pretty sure John would have done this for you."

"I don't want to see John right now. I need to stay focused and he keeps talking about being in love and stuff." Kaylyn said shrugging her shoulders as she cuddled with Aurora.

"Well it was brilliant how you used one of his moves to beat Beth Phoenix! Oh man you should have heard some of the people in the locker room talking about it." Stephanie said as she finished the taping and then sat on the bench next to her cousin.

"Steph, I hate to admit this but I'm scared." Kaylyn said simply. "I don't know what Vince has in mind for tonight, but from the looks of things it doesn't look good for me. I don't think I am walking out of this arena tonight."

"Hey you don't know that for certain." Stephanie said with a frown.

"Stephanie, you and I both know how ruthless your father can be. For whatever reason he has changed his mind about John and I having anything to do with each other." Kaylyn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look whatever is going on between you two, well mom likes the thought." Stephanie said with a grimace.

"But Uncle Vince changed his mind." Kaylyn whispered.

"I know." Stephanie said nodding slowly. "Kaylyn whatever happens tonight, just know it's not everyone in our family that agrees with dad."

"Who agrees with what he is doing?" Kaylyn asked doing a double take.

"Shane." Stephanie winced.

* * *

John was pacing back and forth in his own locker room. He heard the knock on his door and opened it slowly. He arched his eyebrow when he saw Vince standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You have a match tonight." Vince said pushing his way into the room.

"Wow that should be fun." John said sarcastically.

"You will be wrestling Randy Orton and Mr. Kennedy in a handicap match." Vince said simply.

"Is there a point to this?" John asked bored.

"Yes there is a point. Listen my niece is important to me, and she is important to Linda. You may not believe this but what I want is for her to be happy and I believe that as long as Kaylyn is wrestling she isn't going to be happy." Vince said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're trying to end her career." John said as realization dawned on him.

"Look at it this way, she can no longer wrestle, you go out on an injury and you two get time off to spend together. Who knows maybe before you come back you two will end up married." Vince said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Vince there are diva's who are married with kids. Let her wrestle and be who she is." John said trying to talk him out of doing this to Kaylyn.

"No, not going to happen." Vince said shaking his head as he left the room.

* * *

John hurried down the hall towards the women's locker room. He knocked swiftly on the door and then rushed inside without waiting for permission.

"You do know this is the women's locker room right?" Kaylyn asked as she slowly got to her feet holding Aurora.

"Well if you had agreed to use my locker room we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" John said sarcastically. "Look I came because your uncle just told me what his motive and plan is and it doesn't look good for you."

"He wants to end my career so I will settle down and have kids." Kaylyn said with a sigh. "Stephanie is sitting right here you know."

"I think you should back out of his challenge." John said softly. "You are already suffering an injury and any more matches will only make it worse."

"I have to go, my next match is coming up." Kaylyn said softly as she handed Aurora back to Stephanie. "Stay back here John." She whispered as she passed him.

* * *

Kaylyn stood in the ring as she waited worriedly to hear who her new opponent was. She gulped as her uncle's music hit and Vince entered the top of the ramp. The smirk on his face told her that she wasn't going to like her new match.

"Kaylyn since you handled Beth Phoenix so well I think it's only fair that we give you the chance to handle more than one. Your next match is a handicap match. Meet your opponent's Melina and Jillian Hall." Vince said as Melina's music hit and the two women headed down to the ring.

Kaylyn watched the two women make their way down and had to laugh. Facing Beth Phoenix with an injury was like being in a handicap match with five women. She knew she could take down Melina and Jillian Hall with no problems. She watched the two women enter the ring.

"Oh and by the way Kaylyn." Vince started and then paused letting the crowd chant and boo.

Kaylyn grabbed a microphone and stared at her uncle. "All right what is your deal now?"

"Well let's see. Melina and Jillian are clearly a challenge on their own and together. However it almost seems like you think this is a joke." Vince said simply.

"Well Melina and Jillian trying to wrestle looks like a joke to me." Kaylyn said with a smirk towards the two women who looked shocked and angry at the insinuation.

"Well since you feel that way then you will enjoy the leg up the two women are going to get." Vince said with an evil grin.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Kaylyn asked cautiously.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

"Well are you going to tell me what your new stipulation is?" Kaylyn asked getting annoyed.

"There is a special guest referee in tonight's match." Vince said with a smirk. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome tonight's special guest referee Edge."

Kaylyn sucked in a deep breath as Edge's entrance music hit and she watched carefully as Edge came out from behind the curtain wearing a referee shirt. She bit her bottom lip and watched him walk down the ramp with his championship belt on his shoulder and the evil look on his face told her she was in big trouble.

"You think this is going to scare me?" Kaylyn asked hoping her voice wasn't showing just how nervous she really was having this man in the ring.

"I don't expect you to be scared Kay, I expect you to understand just what is going to happen to you by the end of the night." Vince said into the microphone.

"And that would be?" Kaylyn asked feigning ignorance.

"That would be that you are going to be hurting and on the shelf forever. I am going to make sure that by the end of the night your career is finished." Vince said with his evil voice.

"Why?" Kaylyn asked simply.

"Because I can." Vince answered as he turned and walked away from the top of the ramp, going behind the curtain.

* * *

John and Stephanie were watching the monitor in the back and both sucked in a deep breath at the new stipulation. They both knew that the situation was only going to get worse as the night went on.

"This is all my fault." John groaned rubbing his hands over his face.

"No it's not." Stephanie said shaking her head. "My dad is the only one to blame right now. I don't know what his deal is."

"He wants Kaylyn to be like you. Married and with a child." John said simply.

"There has to be something we can do." Stephanie whispered and then she smirked. Picking up Aurora she quickly made her way to the door to leave the room. "I know someone who can help us."

* * *

Stephanie made her way quickly to the locker room she was looking for. Smiling she knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. She gave a quick look around as the door opened and HBK was standing there.

"Hey is Hunter here?" She asked simply.

"Yeah, come on in Steph." Shawn said stepping out of the way. He turned his attention to the little girl in Stephanie's arms and held out his arms for Aurora who immediately went to him.

"Hey babe what's up?" Hunter said as he walked over to her.

"Kaylyn needs help and she needs it fast." Stephanie said simply.

"Yeah we saw that stipulation and heard what her grounds were for the night." Shawn spoke up from a corner where he was playing with Aurora.

"She is injured and Dad has made it clear he wants to end her career. You can't let that happen." Stephanie said biting her lower lip.

"Stephanie I know you want to help your cousin but I don't know what I can do." Hunter said crossing his arms in front of him.

"I know that you can help her, and I know that you will if you don't want to sleep on the couch until she is fully healed." Stephanie said as she turned around, taking Aurora from Shawn and left the room.

"Man I would hate to be you." Shawn said laughing.

"I'll call Rebecca and you will be in the same boat I am if you don't help me out here." Hunter threatened not amused.

* * *

Kaylyn was feeling every ounce of pain radiating through her body. She watched as Edge allowed both Melina and Jillian in the ring at the same time. She felt the chair slamming into her and felt her skull throbbing. She could feel the wet sticky substance on her face and knew that she was bleeding. She was struggling to stay conscious and struggling to find a way to fight back.

"So you think we can't wrestle huh?" Jillian asked angrily.

"I know you can't wrestle just like you can't sing." Kaylyn snapped back.

"You stupid…" Jillian trailed off as the chair once again slammed into her head.

Kaylyn could see Edge out of the corner of her eye laughing at the sight in front of him. She knew that John wasn't going to be coming down but she wasn't so sure about anyone else in the back. She was praying that someone else in the back would find a way to stand up for her because she needed help and she needed help fast. She tried to find a way to get herself to her feet but found that there was no way that she could. She was weak and bloody.

* * *

John was struggling with himself as he paced back and forth in the locker room. He was glancing at the monitor and listening to JR and King's commentary. He could tell that Kaylyn was in deep trouble but there was nothing more that he could do for her. He had tried to leave his locker room but had found that the door was locked and barricaded from the other side, he was trapped and Kaylyn was in trouble.

* * *

Hunter and Shawn slowly made their way down the ramp. The crowd was going nuts as the two men came down in DX gear. They slowly walked around the ring, making it seem like they weren't interested in anything going on in the ring. Shawn go directly behind where Edge was standing and grabbed his ankles yanking him down till he tasted mat. Then he pulled back so Edge met the corner ring post rather intimately. With Shawn taking care of Edge, Hunter got in the ring and checked on Kaylyn and sucked in a deep breath at the sight. Before he could figure out how to help her out Stephanie made her way down there and entered the ring slamming her fist into Jillian's jaw and then slamming the chair into Melina. With Melina down Stephanie pointed at Kaylyn and then Melina before throwing Jillian out of the ring and fighting her. Hunter placed Kaylyn on Melina for a pin and then motioned for a referee from the back. A referee came down and the three count was done. Now it was about finding out how badly Kaylyn was hurt. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Kaylyn was lying on the trainers table when John came rushing into the room. She felt her injuries which seemed magnified. She sighed when she felt John's hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him.

"My title shot isn't worth this." John said simply.

"It is to me. I will not be responsible for you losing your shot again." Kaylyn said rolling her eyes.

"I hate to tell you this but I don't think you can compete for the rest of the night." The trainer spoke up.

"I don't care what you think. I have to compete in whatever matches my uncle puts me in." Kaylyn said with a glare in the trainer's direction.

"What is wrong with her at the moment?" John asked the trainer, ignoring the looks Kaylyn was shooting in his direction.

"Her knee is completely shot. It looks like you didn't let your old injury heal before you used it. You have a severe concussion and your shoulder has been completely ripped out of its socket. It looks like your right wrist is broken as well. If you don't get these injuries treated immediately and rest and let them heal you could be looking at a career or life threatening injury." The trainer said speaking first to John and then to Kaylyn.

"I don't have a choice." Kaylyn said looking at the floor.

"Actually it's over. My mom just stepped in and trust me the one person my dad knows he can't cross right now is mom." Stephanie said as she came into the room holding Aurora. "Mom said that as far as she was concerned you have proven your loyalty to John and he will get his title shot at the next pay-per-view and you are done for the night and however long the doctors pull you out for."

"I need to know that he won't suffer." Kaylyn said as she tried to suck in a deep breath but couldn't. She tried desperately over and over to get air into her lungs but only felt intense pain searing through her.

"Kay what is it?" John asked seeing the look on her face.

"I can't breathe." Kaylyn said simply.

* * *

Kaylyn came to and looked around her and nearly groaned as she realized she was in a hospital bed, yet again. It seemed that lately most of her time was spent in a hospital bed. She glanced over and saw John sitting in a chair, asleep, with his neck at a weird angle. She knew when he woke up he was going to be feeling that in the worst way.

"You know staring at me isn't going to make me go away." John said as he woke up.

"You been here long?" Kaylyn asked with a wince.

"As long as you have been, after all I'm in love with you." John said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"You barely know me so claiming that you are in love with me isn't going to work anymore." Kaylyn said rolling her eyes.

"Right I normally give up my title and take strange women into my home to take care of when they are injured. I normally sleep in the chair in an uncomfortable position for anyone." John said sarcastically. "I don't get what you are so afraid of. Why can't you just admit that you and I are in love with each other?"

"You wouldn't understand. I was just supposed to get revenge on Edge and Lita and I can't even do that right. Look at me, I am always hurt. I'm not cut out to be a wrestler, actually I am not cut out for anything. I obviously fail at everything I do so a relationship with you would be no different. You deserve better than me." Kaylyn shouted at him before the tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Just get out! Get out!" She shouted at him utterly humiliated.

* * *

John sat in the hospital cafeteria not sure if leaving her alone was the right choice. He looked up when he heard someone sitting across from him. He sighed as he looked into the face of Paul Levesque AKA Triple H.

"You all right man?" Paul asked him sipping on some coffee.

"Been better. I'm guessing Stephanie asked you to come down here and talk to me?" John asked leaning back in the uncomfortable cafeteria chair.

"Yeah well, Kaylyn is staying with Stephanie and me during her recovery." Paul said with a small wince.

"What? I thought she would be with me." John said leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table.

"Apparently not. Kaylyn has decided that you deserve a chance to continue your career and she thinks you two need time apart. She has made the request that you not contact her anymore." Paul said getting to his feet. "Look I don't agree with any of this but with Kaylyn hurt and Stephanie on her cousin's side at the moment I have to go along. Stephanie is supposed to stay away from stress and I just have a feeling this is going to bring nothing but stress around."

"She really doesn't want to see me anymore?" John asked hurt.

"She really doesn't want to see you anymore." Paul said with a nod. "I'm sorry John, even I thought you had a real shot at this."

* * *

The next week on RAW John walked down the hallway with his head held down. He was still struggling with the fact that he wasn't allowed to even speak to Kaylyn. He glanced up when he saw Candice Michelle standing there with her arms in front of her. She was standing next to Maria and both women just kind of gave him the once over. John passed by the two women without so much as a hello as he walked towards the locker rooms. He nearly rolled his eyes when he saw Edge and Lita standing in the doorway to the WWE champion's locker room. He knew that tonight was going to be a long night. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

John was sitting in the men's locker room leaning against the wall. He glanced up when the door opened and watched as Paul walked into the room. He could see the sympathy on the other man's face and nearly groaned. The one thing he didn't want was someone feeling sorry for him. He waited until Paul opened his mouth and spoke before saying anything.

"Kaylyn is at our house in Connecticut." Paul said crossing his arms in front of him.

"And?" John asked trying not to show how much he wanted to ask how she was feeling.

"She's in pretty good shape considering what she's been through. She is going to end up taking a leave of absence just until she is able to get back on her feet." Paul said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Stephanie agrees that we shouldn't be together?" John asked in a whispered voice.

"Stephanie agrees that you two should take some time apart and give yourself the chance to win back your title. We think that the reason Kaylyn wants to be away from you is the whole WWE title thing. She believes that since she is the reason you lost the title in the first place she should stay away from you until you get it back." Paul said with a sigh.

"That's ridiculous. You need to help me convince Kaylyn that I don't care about that belt, that what I want is her." John said pleadingly.

"I never thought I would see the day when John Cena who had been dreaming about being WWE champion since he was a child, would willingly put that aside for a woman." Paul said shaking his head. "Let me give Stephanie a call and see if she can come up with a plan of action. But I think your best bet is to get that belt back before you try anything with Kaylyn."

"I'll think about it." John said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

A month later…

Kaylyn walked slowly into the kitchen where she saw Aurora and her pregnant cousin Stephanie sitting at the table. She could tell that Stephanie had something on her mind. 

"My mom changed her mind about John's title shot at a pay-per-view." Stephanie said at the arched eyebrow look on Kaylyn's face.

"What? Why would she do that to him?" Kaylyn asked sitting down at the table.

"She made sure he got it on RAW Kaylyn. John's the new WWE champion." Stephanie said with a grin on her face. 

"You're joking." Kaylyn said eyeing her cousin. 

"Nope, check Stephanie said shrugging her shoulders.

Kaylyn jumped to her feet and winced when her still fresh injuries screamed in protest. She hurried to the computer and logged in and then went to a different wrestling site that gave play by plays on local wrestling shows. She saw the headline about John and opened the article and smiled. John was once again the champion he should have always been. She logged out and then headed back in the kitchen sitting at the table again and staring at her cousin.

"This doesn't change anything." Kaylyn said evenly.

"Why are you being so stubborn? That man loves you so much and yet all you can think about is not being with him." Stephanie said aggravated.

"I'm moving back to my place today." Kaylyn announced suddenly. 

"Kay, I just want you to be happy and I have a feeling that he may be the one for you." Stephanie said softly.

* * *

Edge slammed his fist into the wall in front of him. He glanced behind him and noticed Lita wincing at the noise he had made. Sighing he sat down across from her and crossed his arms in front of him. It was her fault that he had lost the belt. She was supposed to distract the referee so that he could hit John with the chair and get the win. However she did it at the wrong time and John got the drop on him. Now he was without a belt. 

"We need to come up with a plan." Edge said simply.

"It's already been done. With me in your corner there is nothing that can go wrong this time." Lita said with a smirk on her face. 

"Good this time I plan to humiliate Cena and make him understand that he is never going to hold that belt again." Edge said nodding his head.

* * *

RAW:

John was pacing back and forth as he waited for his match. He had a bad feeling about tonight's match. He glanced up when he heard a knock on the door and waited for the person to enter. He nearly groaned when he saw Candice Michelle standing there in another skimpy outfit. 

"I was thinking I could go to ringside with you." Candice said with a smile.

"I don't think so but thanks for the offer." John said shaking his head.

"Look I don't know why you seem to want to pine for someone who doesn't care about you…" Candice started but stopped when she saw the look on John's face. With a sigh she turned and left the room.

John walked out later that night towards the ring where Edge and Lita were standing. He remembered when Kaylyn had said she would help get even with those two and now she wasn't even here. He entered the ring and stood there for a second waiting for Lita to leave the ring but he wasn't too fond of the look she was shooting him. This was going to be a long match. Lita was about to exit the ring when an unknown entrance music was starting. All three wrestlers turned their attention to the entrance ramp to see who would be coming down it.

"Who did you get to come down here with you?" Edge whispered angrily. This wasn't part of their plan.

John was just as curious as Edge and Lita since he didn't recognize that music and had no clue who would even bother coming down to help him out. What he saw was a shocker to him and the entire crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

John stood in the ring curious about who was heading down to help him. He couldn't recognize the music and his eyes went wide when he saw Kaylyn walking down the ramp with a brand new look. Her hair had been styled completely different, with her blonde hair accented with red streaks. She was wearing black shorts that stopped mid-thigh with a belt across the hips. She was wearing what looked like one of those vests that you wore over a blouse, as a shirt instead of an accessory to a shirt. You could clearly see her bra and her abs were exposed. The top button of the vest wasn't fastened showing the exact lace of her bra. She was also wearing knee high combat boots. She walked slowly down the ring to the shocked screams and whistles of the crowd.

"What the…" John whispered in shock as she made her way up the steps and entered the ring.

Kaylyn held a microphone in her hand and smirked at the shocked looks on the faces all around her. "I just thought I would inform you that it's time for me to get even with you. You see my knee is now officially one hundred percent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lita asked speaking into the microphone she had been handed by one of the crew members.

"It means that the time you and Edge decided to take me out, well it's time for me to make your life miserable." Kaylyn said as she walked slowly towards Lita. "This match was changed to a mixed tag team match. It's me and John versus you two idiots."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Edge asked advancing towards Kaylyn only to stop when John stepped towards him.

"I suggest you back off." John snapped at him. He turned towards Kaylyn and gave her a once over. "I think you and I are going to have a conversation about his new look of yours."

"The way I dress and the way I act is none of your business Cena." Kaylyn said simply as she passed the microphone out of the ring and stepped into the corner on the apron. The ref signaled for the beginning of the match and they were off.

John and Edge started the match exchanging blow after blow. John could hear the crowd getting into it. He saw Edge go over and tag in Lita and so John shrugged and tagged in Kaylyn. "Go get em." John whispered to her.

"Gladly." Kaylyn whispered as she headed over and slammed into Lita with all the anger she had over the injury they had made so much worse. She blamed them for all the time she had spent on the shelf.

Lita and Kaylyn exchanged blows before Kaylyn tackled her down and kept her on the ground just pounding into her until the referee broke it up. She got Lita up and slammed her into the corner before slamming her knee into her midsection. She then slammed her down into the center of the ring and went for the pin. She got a two count before Edge broke it up which caused John to enter the ring and start going at it with Edge.

John and Edge continued to exchange blows, heading to the outside of the ring. While inside the ring Kaylyn and Lita were going at something fierce. Out of nowhere Kaylyn locked in the S T FU on Lita, which shocked the crowd and Kaylyn felt extreme satisfaction at hearing Lita tapping while screaming in pain.

The bell rang and Lillian grabbed the microphone. "Here are your winners, by submission, John Cena and Kaylyn."

The crowd was cheering and John and Edge stopped exchanging blows so Edge could take care of Lita. The two headed up the ramp with Lita wincing in pain. Kaylyn made a 'bring it' motion that got a nasty glare from Lita.

* * *

"All right now I think it's time you and I talked." John said a few minutes later when they were sitting in his locker room.

"What about? I was curious on why you didn't just take Candice down to the ring with you." Kaylyn said leaning back against the wall.

"What is it going to take for you to get it through your head that I don't want her, I want you?" John said frustrated. He felt like slamming his fist against the wall. He threw his belt down on the couch and crossed his arms in front of him and glared at Kaylyn.

"I get that." Kaylyn said softly. "But you need to understand that right now I am not looking for a relationship."

"Why not?" John asked arching an eyebrow. "Because your chicken? Are you afraid of the way you feel? Tell me Kaylyn are you afraid that you would actually be happy with me?"

"No I think that right now I need to concentrate on ruining Lita." Kaylyn said simply as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh so everything is about getting even with Lita?" John asked sarcastically.

"That's the reason I came here in the first place John. If I didn't need to get my revenge on them then we wouldn't have teamed up, and we sure as heck would never have met." Kaylyn said getting angry herself.

"There is nothing I can do to make you see the light?" John asked softly calming down.

"There is nothing." Kaylyn said shaking her head as she opened the door and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

John collapsed onto the couch in the locker room and placed his head in his hands. For the first time in his life he didn't think there was anything in the world that was going to make the pain in his heart go away. He heard a knock on the door and ignored it. He heard the door open but kept his focus on the ground, not wanting to talk to anyone. He glanced up when he saw a pair of feet stopped in front of him.

"I may have a way to get Kaylyn to want to be with you." Came the voice standing there.

"I'm listening." Was all John said in response.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

"Well are you going to tell me what your plan is?" John asked leaning back into his couch.

"If she really has feelings for you, seeing you with another woman would really get under her skin." Paul said standing in front of John.

"Won't that make her think I don't care about her?" John asked nervously.

"Right now she thinks that she has you hooked and she doesn't have to be with you because all you want is her. Trust me I went through this with Stephanie and I have her now don't I?" Paul said with a smirk on his face.

"True." John said nodding his head. "So in order to get Kaylyn I have to see other women?"

"She has made it clear that you are unattached right now, so be unattached." Paul said shrugging his shoulders.

"But I don't want to be unattached." John said confused.

"So, look it's not about wanting to be with or without her, it's about making her think you don't want her anymore so that she will want you." Paul said rolling his eyes as if to say duh.

"Reverse psychology." John said catching on.

"Exactly." Paul said nodding his head with a smirk.

* * *

Kaylyn was getting more and more annoyed as she watched Candice Michelle jumping around the locker room excited. Candice had recently been out in the hallway talking to one of the male superstars and now she was overly excited. Kaylyn was about ready to deck her when finally Candice stopped and stared at all the diva's.

"Candice you want to spill it?" Ashley asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"John Cena just asked me out on a date." Candice said with a breathless smirk.

"John Cena asked you out?" Maria asked shocked.

"Yup. I have a date tonight with the WWE Champion." Candice squealed jumping up and down.

Kaylyn watched all the diva's surround Candice and felt her heart tearing. She knew she brought this on herself and honestly she couldn't expect him to just sit and wait for her to get even with Lita but she didn't expect he would go out with Candice. Any other diva would have been better than Candice, the one who got under Kaylyn's skin. No matter what happened now, Kaylyn didn't think there was any chance she could get back with John Cena not if he was choosing to be with Candice Michelle. She turned and grabbed her bag and headed for the door. As she exited she saw Stephanie waiting there with Aurora and Kaylyn nearly burst into tears before she hurried away from her cousin and towards the parking lot.

"Kay wait a minute." Stephanie hurried after her cousin worried. When Stephanie finally caught up with her she placed her free hand on her cousin's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kaylyn whispered as they entered the parking garage. Kaylyn looked over and saw John standing next to a car, most likely waiting for Candice. Suddenly she felt completely angry over his choice and she walked over to him. She stood in front of him eyeing him for a second or two before she brought her hand up and smacked him. "You'll never have a chance with me again." She hissed out before she left towards her car.

* * *

John stood there stunned as he held his cheek where Kaylyn had smacked him. He wasn't sure what that was all about but he knew that Kaylyn was incredibly angry with him. He glanced over when he heard the door open and saw Paul walking out. He quickly walked over to him and stood there with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Dude she slapped me and told me I had no chance." John said confused.

"Who did you ask out?" Paul asked confused.

"Candice Michelle." John said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh man you are a total idiot. You don't ask out a woman who came between the two of you in the first place! That only makes her think you were interested in her when you two were dating." Paul said rolling his eyes with a groan.

"I told you I didn't want to do this in the first place." John said with a groan of his own.

"Now you have a date with a woman who has now officially ended any shot with Kay." Paul said smacking John on the shoulder. "You are really dense when it comes to women."

"I noticed." John groaned.

* * *

Kaylyn was sitting alone in her hotel room later that night with tears streaming down her face. She knew that she had told John he was unattached but the fact that he chose Candice Michelle was what hurt the most. She knew Stephanie was worried about her but she refused to talk to anyone. As far as she was concerned this was something she needed to work through on her own. She got off the bed with the intention of raiding her mini fridge for any type of liquor when she decided that she just wasn't going to go there. Instead she decided that if John was going to go out with Candice then she was going to get even. She quickly hurried to the bathroom to wash her face and get changed. She was going to fight fire with fire.

* * *

John and Candice were sitting in the hotel restaurant when they saw Kaylyn walking in with Randy Orton. John nearly choked on his drink when he saw her smile at Orton and sit at a table with him in the corner, but well within his sight. He felt his temper flaring and was struggling to keep it in check. Well this was the game she wanted to play, he could play the game just as well. He reached over and grabbed Candice's hand across the table, he could see the flare of anger in Kaylyn's eyes and score one for him. Man was this going to be a long night with Kaylyn scooting closer to Orton and flirting shamelessly. John knew that if he didn't get out of there soon, he was going to go over there and hurt someone.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

Kaylyn struggled not to wince and pull away when Randy grabbed her hand. She honestly wasn't at all interested in Randy Orton however she figured it was the only way she could get even with John Cena. She could see him out of the corner of her eye paying the check and getting up to leave with Candice. She knew they probably heading up to his room and she felt the stabbing pain but she refused to acknowledge him. She turned her full attention to Randy Orton but was surprised when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She outwardly winced as she turned and was surprised to see Stephanie standing there.

"Randy can I steal my cousin for a minute please?" Stephanie said grabbing Kaylyn's hand.

As Kaylyn and Stephanie headed towards a quiet area Kaylyn frowned as she saw John and Candice talking over by the elevator. She watched as Candice got on and then John headed over to where Kaylyn was standing with Stephanie.

"Are you setting me up?" Kaylyn nearly snapped at her cousin.

"You two need to talk right now." Stephanie said annoyed. "I am tired of the two of you playing games."

John stood there and just stared at Kaylyn who was glaring at both him and Stephanie. He watched as Stephanie stepped a few feet away and stood there to be a peacemaker in case she was needed.

"Kay, I only asked Candice out to get your attention." John admitted.

"Well you got it. Look I have a _date _to get back to." Kaylyn said stressing the word date.

"Kay, please just stay here and talk to me." John said with a pleading look.

"Look, Randy and I are just friends." Kaylyn said with a sigh. "Randy is trying to make Mickie jealous."

"Mickie, as in Mickie James?" Stephanie asked walking over.

"Yeah." Kaylyn said glancing into the restaurant and smiling when she noticed Mickie sitting at the table. She walked in quickly and whispered something to Randy and grabbed her purse and coat, grateful that at least someone was finally getting what they deserved. Kaylyn glanced at her cousin, "I'm going back to my room."

"Let me walk you up." John said with a hopeful look.

"Whatever." Kaylyn said tired of arguing with everyone.

As they rode up in the elevator Kaylyn rolled her eyes as she noticed John constantly glancing at her. She was starting to get more and more annoyed. Finally she turned so she was facing him and she glared until he glanced at her again and then he turned towards her.

"What?" She asked simply.

"I want a chance." John said simply in response.

"A chance to what, sleep with me?" Kaylyn asked sarcastically.

"Kaylyn, I'm serious." John said evenly. "We can work together and get even with Edge and Lita like it was when we first started this whole thing. Just because you want revenge doesn't mean we can't have a relationship."

"Actually it does. You went out with Candice Michelle." Kaylyn said with a sigh. "I meant what I said Cena, you blew it." The elevator dinged on her floor and she quickly rushed off and down the hallway.

* * *

The next morning Kaylyn walked into the hotel restaurant to have breakfast. She spotted Randy sitting with Mickie and smiled. She headed to a table by herself and sat in a corner hoping no one would notice her. She nearly groaned when she saw Lita heading her way. Sucking in a deep breath she waited for the flaming hair diva to hurry up and make her comments and then leave. She was shocked to see the diva sit down across form her and even more shocked to see Edge walk over and sit in the other seat.

"You know Kay, as much as we hate you, we have to thank you." Edge sneered at her.

"Excuse me?" Kaylyn asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well if it wasn't for you, then we would be dealing with a devoted champion. John just asked Vince to have him lose the belt to me. He says he thinks he needs time off, away from the WWE." Edge said with a smirk.

"Like hell." Kaylyn muttered angrily getting to her feet, she wasn't hungry anymore and instead she was fuming.

"Look, John just can't take the heat. So it looks like you have no one to back you up in our upcoming match. Vince has agreed that if Cena doesn't wrestle it will be us versus you in a handicap match." Lita said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh John is going to wrestle and he is also keeping his belt." Kaylyn said as she stomped out of the restaurant with people gawking at her. She looked around the lobby and saw Cena standing at the checkout counter. She hurried over there and yanked him away from the desk.

"Well it's nice to see you to." John said sarcastically.

"Tell me you didn't ask to lose the title." Kaylyn said taking deep breaths to cause the temper flaring inside her.

"Look I just think with you making your comeback and not wanting to be around me it would be easier if I took time off to allow us both time to cool down." John said simply. He looked over as Candice Michelle made her way towards him. She smirked at Kaylyn and then placed her hand on John's arm.

"Oh, I get it. You two want to be alone together." Kaylyn said no longer angry but hurt. "You are willing to let the man you swore revenge against have the title so you can get laid by Candice Michelle?"

"Hey, that's not fair." Candice pouted.

"Look why do you care what I do? You made yourself perfectly clear Kaylyn." John said simply as he noticed Paul and Stephanie standing a few feet away watching them.

"Because at one point I thought I loved you." Kaylyn whispered before she hurried towards the elevator.

"You don't deserve her." Stephanie spat hurrying after her cousin.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Kaylyn sat in her hotel room wondering why she should bother to care what was going through Cena's head right now. It wasn't about not wanting to be around him, it was about not wanting to be distracted by a relationship. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing she got up and answered it to see her cousin standing there. She knew Stephanie had heard and seen everything that happened downstairs so she wasn't surprised to see her standing there.

"You know I don't know why I care so much about what he does. If he wants to mess up his career than I shouldn't care." Kaylyn said as she headed back in the room followed by her cousin.

"You're in love with him Kay. There is nothing you can do to stop yourself from caring about him and you know it." Stephanie said with a sigh. "You need to stop fighting your feelings for him and just sit down and talk with him. Of course at the moment he doesn't deserve you but I know that you two belong together. Everyone who sees you two together knows it, including Candice Michelle. It's why she is trying so hard to get him."

"She is who he wants." Kaylyn whispered. "Don't you get it, I can't risk getting hurt again. I need to concentrate on myself above anyone else."

"But you always get kind of lonely doing that don't you?" Stephanie asked arching an eyebrow.

"But I can always rely on myself to know what's best and to make the right decision." Kaylyn argued.

"Can you really?" Stephanie asked with a sigh. "You look at Aurora and you always get this look on your face. It's almost like you believe you can never have that, never have a child, never be a mom, and never be happy with someone who loves you. Kaylyn as someone who cares a lot about you, I am asking you to evaluate what's important before you lose your chance."

"I can't." Kaylyn whispered. "I want Edge and Lita to pay, and I want John to help me make them pay but I just can't risk worrying about him."

"I see. So the reason you can't be in a relationship with someone you are supposed to be teaming with is because you are afraid to watch them get hurt?" Stephanie asked finally realizing where this was going.

"I can't let someone get hurt because of me." Kaylyn whispered softly as she looked at the ground, studying the carpet.

"I think you and John need to talk about this Kay, I really think you do." Stephanie said as she turned and left the room.

* * *

Paul glared at John as he squirmed in the lobby. Candice was still standing a few feet away unsure of what was going on or what to do. John could tell that Paul was ready to kill him for upsetting Stephanie and he couldn't blame him. He could also tell that Paul wasn't going to do anything because he had Aurora in his arms. Sighing John decided he would be the one to speak and see if they couldn't just solve this peacefully.

"I just think it's for the best." John said simply.

"I think it's for the best that you wait until Steph gets here to take our daughter so that you and I can have the conversation we really need to have." Paul said in a low menacing voice. "Kaylyn is family now that I am married to Stephanie and granted she is acting stubborn right now, hurting her is like hurting Stephanie and that I will not stand for."

"Look Paul I never wanted to hurt Kaylyn, but I can't just let her push me away time and time again. I am the one who looks stupid doing that." John said starting to get annoyed.

"Hey that's enough in front of Aurora. Listen to me and listen closely, Kay isn't pushing you away because she doesn't want you John, she is pushing you away because she loves you." Stephanie said walking over and shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" John asked confused.

"She loves you so much and she knows you love her. She knows that you would put yourself in harms way to protect her in a match, and she can't stand that thought. She doesn't want to watch you get hurt, the way her old friends did back in WOW. She hates the thought of people getting hurt because of her. She figures once Edge and Lita are out of the way she won't have to worry so much about you." Stephanie said taking Aurora from Paul. "Now if you don't kick that thing over there to the curb than we are going to have a problem."

* * *

RAW:

Kaylyn knew that tonight she was facing Edge and Lita in a handicap match because she didn't have a partner. Coach had informed her that he was told that Cena was not going to be attending the taping and that he would be losing his title at the next pay-per-view as his request was so she had no partner. Kaylyn glanced at the boots she had put on and went to re-tie them again, as was her custom when she was nervous. She saw the sneakers in front of her and frowned. She followed them up the legs and when she was met with the jean shorts she knew who she was going to see.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I was told that you needed a partner. So I talked to Vince and reversed my request. You and I are going to talk after this match Kay, that's all there is to it." John said with a stubborn look on his face.

"All right." Kaylyn said nodding her head. She couldn't deny that the fact he had decided not to go away with Candice made her excited and elated. She bit her bottom lip nervously as finished tieing her boot and stood up. "But if you try and bully me I will have to hurt you Cena." She said with a smirk.

"Oh you think you can hurt me?" John asked arching an eyebrow.

"You haven't even gotten a taste of what I can do, now that I am a hundred percent." Kaylyn said. "Now if you don't mind I would love to go and kick some Rated- R behind."

"After you." John said shaking his head. Man was he looking forward to this match after all.

* * *

AN – All right I know it has been a while but I just moved out of state, again, and so it took me a while to be able to even attempt to update this story. I updated my other story, Getting Even, only because I already had that chapter fully written and ready to go. So here is your update, and as always thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!


	25. Chapter 25

AN - Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I have actually been in the hospital. This is the first story I have been able to get updated because I am still really sick so I might be looking at having surgery. Sorry if the chapter isn't up to my usualy standards I have been sort of out it but I wanted to get something up for everyone to read. Please review and please be nice I could use positive feedback, not negative. Thanks a bunch folks!

* * *

Ch. 25

Kaylyn hated being nervous and what she hated more was that the reason she was nervous was standing next to her. Their match was up and she knew that they were going to be heading out there soon enough. She bit her bottom lip nervously and waited for their cue. The two of them had been arguing all the way to the curtain before she had finally relented and agreed they would go down together to his music. She hated when she had to relent to the guy. She tried to pretend that her mind wasn't spinning at the thought that she was going to be partnering with Cena again but it wasn't working. She was scared that he was going to get hurt and she wasn't going to be able to stop it.

"Kay, no matter what happens out there tonight, I love you and nothing you say or do is going to change that."

Kaylyn looked at him for a long moment before nodding her head in acknowledgment but not verbally responding. She knew that something was going to happen out there but the question was, what was going to happen? Sighing Kaylyn waited, wanting to bite her nails but not wanting to ruin them after Stephanie had already jumped on her case for not taking better care of her appearance, nails included.

"Why are you so nervous?" John asked suddenly.

"Why aren't you?" She shot back.

"Because I trust that you should be able to back me up. Kaylyn I get that you are nervous about what's happening between us but what happens in the ring, that we can control."

"I want you to promise me something." Kaylyn said suddenly.

"What?" John asked wearily, knowing that it might be something he wasn't going to be able to promise her.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what you will watch your back. You want to prove that you trust me, then you need to trust that I can take care of myself. You just need to take care of you." Kaylyn said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine, I promise you." John said knowing that she wouldn't walk out there until he promised so there was no point in arguing. "As long as you promise the same thing."

"I promise." Kaylyn conceded.

* * *

Edge and Lita were already standing in the ring and Kaylyn could see on the monitor that they were smirking. No one knew that John was here tonight nor that she had a partner. As far as everyone was concerned Kaylyn would be walking towards that ring solo and heading into a handicap match. She could tell that Lita was planning on attempting to make sure that she ended Kaylyn's career but there was no way that was going to happen tonight.

* * *

The beginning of John's music started and Kaylyn heard Lillian announcing her and because it was John's music she also said John's name. The two of them walked out from behind the curtain and the crowd started screaming. Kaylyn smirked at the look of shock and horror on the faces of Edge and Lita in the ring. She could tell that Edge knew this meant John was going to lose the title on purpose.

"I love the look on their faces right now." Kaylyn said struggling not to laugh and to keep the serious look on her face.

"I know. I am trying not to laugh at them but it is getting harder by the second." John whispered back with a smile in his voice.

Suddenly John reached out and grabbed Kaylyn's hand and gripped it gently as they walked down to the ring. Kaylyn glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and she could tell that he was expecting her to try and pull away but she didn't want to. She smiled when he glanced at her and then she turned her entire focus towards their opponents.

* * *

The match started the way it normally did. John and Edge were in the ring and Lita tried very quickly to try and distract John but learned it didn't work when John simply knocked her off the apron and then slammed Edge. When they exchanged right hands over and over Kaylyn was starting to get bored. She rolled her eyes and started looking around and that's when she noticed Candice Michelle. Kaylyn frowned when she saw Candice holding something behind her back and it looked like she was getting ready to interfere. Kaylyn wasn't sure if that was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. Kaylyn quickly turned her attention back to the match when she felt John tag her in with a wink. Smirking she climbed into the ring and immediately speared Lita to the mat and starting pounding her, Kaylyn was enjoying herself already.

The referee suddenly pulled her off of Lita and gave her a warning. Kaylyn smirked until she heard John cry out. She turned just as Candice Michelle slammed something metal into her abdomen. Kaylyn felt the air in her lungs rush out and she immediately collapsed.

"You think you're so tough? You think that you deserve everything? John Cena is mine! I had him marked from the day I met him and no one is taking him away from me!" Candice yelled as she raised her weapon for a second strike only to have John grab her from behind and set her away from Kay.

"Leave my fiancée alone!" John shouted as he stood between the two women.

The referee called for the bell and Lillian announced that John and Kaylyn had won by DQ. Security rushed towards the ring to help keep Candice away as Kaylyn got to her feet and tried to get at her. John grabbed her around the waist which caused her to cry out in pain. It was clear she probably had some broken ribs. John shook his head as he took Kaylyn out of the ring and then he decided he was going to carry her to the back. He picked her up and started walking up the ramp.

"I can walk." She said through gritted teeth.

"So, I like carrying you." John said simply.

Kaylyn sighed, she already knew they were going to fight later about this and she didn't feel like arguing right now. She put her arms around his neck and just went with the flow. That is until she realized what he said in the ring to Candice. Now she was going to argue and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

As Kaylyn watched the trainer wrap her ribs and warn her that she should take a trip to the hospital she glared at John who was sitting in the corner of the room. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle him but she was sure that she was going to go off soon. She wasn't sure what made her madder the fact that he called her his fiancée or the fact that he wouldn't let her walk up the ramp to the back. As the trainer finished and turned to leave the two of them alone Stephanie walked into the room.

"Steph could you give us a minute?" Kaylyn asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nope because I know what you are about to do and I just happen to think you're wrong. When did you two become engaged?" Stephanie asked turning towards John.

"We didn't." Kaylyn answered instead. "We aren't even really dating."

"Then why did John say you were his fiancée?" Stephanie asked staring at her younger cousin.

"I don't know, I didn't even realize he had said it until after he started carrying me up the ramp or I would have said something down there." Kaylyn said as she threw another glare at John who was smiling in the corner.

"Hey just because you keep trying to deny there is something between us doesn't mean I am going to just let you." John said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Kaylyn asked confused.

"I am tried of pretending like we don't care about each other. The way I figure it we might as well just get married and get it over with because we belong together." John said with a sigh.

"I think you have lost your mind." Kaylyn said simply.

"I think he is right on track. We could do the wedding out in the ring and write it into your script. Of course you two would be married in real life as well as on screen but I think it would be perfect. I can even make sure that no one interferes because we are going to make this look perfect. We should go shopping for your dress immediately." Stephanie said getting excited.

"Wait a minute don't I get a say in something that has to do with my life?" Kaylyn asked starting to panic.

"Kay you would get a say if you would actually think about it and consider it like you should but you won't. Let's face it, you hate being wrong and you hate giving in to something that you know you need to give in to." Stephanie said with a sigh. "John loves you and we both know you love him."

"It doesn't seem fair that something as serious as marriage I get no say in." Kaylyn grumbled angrily.

The training room door flew open and before the three of them could react Stephanie went flying across the room and slammed into the far wall. She was unconscious and bleeding. Kaylyn glanced in shock at the person standing there and jumped off the table, clutching her ribs ready to attack before more people entered the room and she felt steel meeting her skull. She wasn't sure what happened after that because everything happened so fast but she did see John going nuts before she collapsed and gave in to the darkness.

* * *

Kaylyn opened her eyes and groaned as someone flashed a flashlight in them to check her eyes. She raised her arm and pushed the light away before attempting to turn her head away only to feel intense pain and decided that was a bad route as well. When she finally focused she noticed the sterile white room and knew where she was once again.

"This is getting old." She muttered attempting to sit up only to have a hand appear on her shoulder. She glanced over and saw John standing there with a slightly pale face. "I want to sit up."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." John said shaking his head.

"I know that if you don't help me sit up then I am going to smack you." Kaylyn muttered.

"Oh yeah she is feeling better." Came the chuckle from the wall.

Kaylyn turned her head and noticed her cousin Shane leaning against the wall with an arched eyebrow on his face. She felt like trying to get up and smacking him when she remembered what happened in the trainer's room and she bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"How's Steph?" She asked instead.

"She's all right. Paul is with her and you should see how pissed he is. I would hate to be the people who went into that room. Next week it's going to be Triple H, Shawn Michaels and John Cena versus those bozos." Shane said angrily.

"Kay, Paul wants you to stay with Stephanie when you are both released so we can be sure that someone is able to stay alert and keep her safe. Since you are going to be on leave from wrestling we figured this way you wouldn't go nuts." John said evenly.

"Fine but don't think this gets you off the hook for the whole fiancée thing. There isn't going to be a wedding on screen or off screen." Kaylyn said with a smug look on her face. She was actually quite proud of herself that she had brought that up when he least expected it and that she had shocked him. She could tell her was trying to think of something to say but was nowhere.

* * *

It had been a week since Stephanie and Kaylyn had been released from the hospital and as much as they wanted to know what was going on with the match on RAW they weren't watching. Kaylyn looked over when she heard Aurora cry and noticed she was getting mad because she couldn't reach her bottle. She chuckled as she handed the bottle to the little girl.

"Kay I have one thing to say to you." Stephanie said evenly. "Next week you are going to do everything I say and you won't deviate from it or there will be no chance at you getting that belt."

"What do you mean?" Kaylyn asked already knowing where this was going.

"You and John are going to get married Kaylyn, only on screen. I would never actually force you to marry someone in real life, that's not my place. However maybe playing his on screen wife might give you some ideas." Stephanie said with a smile.

* * *

John was rubbing the back of his sore neck as he made his way to his rental car. He had gotten word about next weeks on screen wedding and despite being happy about it he was worried about how Kay was going to take it. He frowned when he heard a slight sound behind him. He turned and then laughed at himself, knowing he was being slightly paranoid. Then out of nowhere he felt the smack of metal against the side of his head and then he knew no more.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

Kaylyn was getting more and more worried as she stared at her cell phone. John was supposed to call and check in with her when he left the arena but there was still no word from him. She glanced over when she heard Stephanie chuckle and was slightly upset that she was already talking to Paul. She knew that the two of them were married so it was different but John wanted to marry her so the fact that he hadn't called was even more unsettling. Finally Kay gave up and walked over to her cousin.

"Can I ask Paul a question real fast?" She asked her cousin softly.

"Sure." Stephanie said handing over the house phone.

"Paul?" Kaylyn said into the phone.

"Hey Kay, talk to John yet? I know he left right after the match to go somewhere private to call you." Paul said with a knowing voice.

"I never heard from him. I guess he left to call someone else. I was just wondering if you knew where he was now?" Kaylyn asked worriedly.

"No he specifically said he was calling you and he had the goofy grin he always has when he talks about you. Are you sure you didn't miss the call?" Paul said no longer laughing.

"I'm sure." Kaylyn said softly. "I guess you were wrong. Here's Stephanie." Kaylyn handed the phone back to her cousin and headed upstairs. She felt the rush of tears on her face and wasn't all that sure why they were there. She knew that John wasn't any different then the other guys she had dated. She pretty much figured that he was with someone else and that he was just playing her for a fool. She let the tears fall as she locked herself in the guest bedroom she had been staying in.

* * *

John woke up and felt the immediate pain in his skull. He felt like someone was using a jackhammer and was drilling away at his head. The pounding was so intense that he wanted nothing more than to keep his eyes closed and just lie still for a while but then his mind cleared and he remembered he was supposed to call Kaylyn. He popped his eyes open and tried to ignore the pain but couldn't. When his eyes finally focused he was confused about where he was. It was a small dark and cold place that seemed to be carpeted. Groaning he realized he was in the trunk of a car. Immediately he started pounding on the hood and everything he could, even kicking out the taillight hoping someone would hear him.

* * *

Paul was furious with John. Stephanie had said that there were tears in her cousins eyes and that any chance she had at convincing her cousin she deserved happiness were shot because of this. He immediately went in search of Cena and couldn't find him anywhere. His rental car was in the parking lot and Paul decided to search it. He heard the pounding coming from the trunk as he approached and watched as the taillight popped out. He ran over to the car and pounded back on the hood.

"John you in there?" Paul shouted when the pounding had ceased.

"Yeah someone knocked me out and then stuck me in here. Can you get me out?" John asked freaking out.

"I am gonna have to try and find something to jimmy the lock on the trunk." Paul said trying to think of a way to get John out.

"See if the car is unlocked and if you can hit the trunk release button first." John pointed out.

"Good idea." Paul said as he rushed to the drivers side of the car and tried to open the door. He sighed with relief when it opened and when he was finally able to pop open the trunk he headed back around to the back. He watched as John slowly climbed out of the trunk with blood on his head and huge lump. "Any idea what this was about? They obviously didn't make it hard for someone to get you out of there so killing you or keeping you in there for a long while wasn't the idea."

"I didn't get to call Kaylyn." John whispered softly.

"You think that was what this was all about? Someone didn't want you calling Kay?" Paul asked confused as they headed into the hotel.

"Yeah I think so." John nodded with a worried look on his face. "How much damage did it cause me not calling her like I said I would?"

"A lot." Paul conceded. "But once she finds out it wasn't your fault she has to be okay with everything."

"She has to be willing to listen to me first and she won't be willing to hear me out." John said with a sigh.

"We are going to figure something out, especially since next week you two are going to have your on screen romance become a marriage type of romance." Paul pointed out.

"I know but she still won't listen." John said as they finally made it up to the rooms. John was trying desperately to think of ways that he could get Kaylyn to see that his not calling had nothing to do with him, that it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Stephanie was getting more and more frustrated as she stood outside the guest bedroom that her cousin was staying in. She refused to come out to even eat something and that's when Stephanie finally figured out how much her cousin really did love John. She wasn't listening to any reason about what had happened and Stephanie was sure that Kaylyn was only going to let her pride and ego get in the way of any chance she had at happiness.

"Kaylyn it wasn't his fault. Paul told me he found him locked in the trunk of his car with a lump on his head." Stephanie said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I don't believe you. Quit making excuses for him, it's not going to work." Kaylyn shouted through the door.

"Fine then when they get here to escort us to the next stop you can see for yourself what happened to his head and then you are going to feel like the idiot you're acting like." Stephanie said with a huff.

* * *

Kaylyn heard her cousin walk away from the door and she bit her bottom lip. She was starting to wonder if she wasn't acting crazy all along. She was beginning to think that this whole thing was bad for her health, mentally and physically. Would it matter to her if John really did have a head wound and had been locked in the trunk of his car or not?


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

Kaylyn grabbed her bags and her wrestling gear as she slowly made her way downstairs. She looked over at her cousin who just sent her a death glare and turned back to taking care of Aurora. Kay sighed and decided she couldn't really blame her cousin for not talking to her considering everything. She rolled her eyes and set her stuff down by the door before walking over to Stephanie and Aurora.

"I think that John and I are just not supposed to be together. I mean think about it, every time it seems like things are going good or are going to work out something happens that changes everything." Kaylyn pointed out with a sad look on her face. "Stephanie I want to be happy and I want to get married and have a family but if something is going to keep getting in the way like this then what is the point?"

"Maybe once people realize you don't doubt your relationship with John anymore they will start to leave you alone." Stephanie reasoned with a sarcastic tone. "Face it Kaylyn everyone is messing with you because they know you are insecure and are looking for excuses to not need to be with him. He fights for you, why can't you do the same for him?"

Kaylyn looked at the ground and then back up at her cousin. She knew she was right but a part of her didn't want to admit it. Kaylyn was in love with John Cena and she wanted to be with him but she was worried that by them being together it could cause nothing but problems for them. She didn't want them to get married and have kids and have to constantly look over their shoulders, wondering who was going to come after them next. She sighed and then looked at the door as it opened and in walked Paul and John. She frowned when she saw the bandage around his head.

"What happened?" She asked simply.

"I was on my way out to call you when someone jumped me from behind. The next thing I knew I woke up in the trunk of my car and my head was throbbing." John said relieved she was letting him explain. "I swear I was going to call you and I swear I would never lie to you about something as serious as being jumped and locked in a car."

"I know you wouldn't." Kay said simply. Her mind was turning and she felt the conflict of her feelings weighing her down. She had some serious thinking to do if she wanted everything to work out the right way.

"So you believe me when I say I meant to call you and I was going to be there for you?" John asked with a sigh of relief as he walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "I love you Kay and nothing is going to change how I feel."

"I know." She said in response although she was sure that what he really wanted to hear was her saying that she loved him to. She just couldn't open herself up like that right now. She gave him a small smile and then picked up her stuff and walked outside.

* * *

"I am guessing that all the progress we were making is now null and void?" John asked looking at Stephanie.

"I think she is just worried that someone is going to keep doing this no matter what happens. If that happens that having a family or any kind of life just wasn't going to be a possibility." Stephanie said understanding her cousins point of view. She couldn't imagine if someone was doing these things to her and Paul but she also couldn't stand to be away from her husband and the father of her daughter. She knew they belonged together just as much as she knew that Kaylyn and John belonged together. Now she just needed to figure out how she was going to make Kaylyn face that.

"There isn't anything you can do right now honey." Paul whispered as he picked up Stephanie and Aurora's bags and arched his eyebrow. "Kaylyn needs to be the one to realize that she wants to fight for John, not you."

"I just can't imagine how she is feeling with someone constantly trying to take her out because they don't want her and John together." Stephanie said with a growl of frustration.

"Well maybe it has more to do with the fact that she is an incredible wrestler than the fact that she and John are together. I mean think about it, they are always teaming together so it would make sense that someone would want to take them out of the equation, they are an unstoppable team in the ring." Paul pointed out with a shrug as he walked outside.

"That's it. This is about the wrestling not the romance. I have to make Kaylyn see that!" Stephanie said excited that she now knew how she could help her best friend and cousin finally have the happiness she deserved. She would make sure that the on screen wedding went off without a hitch and then she would work on her cousins real life romance with the love of her life. She grinned as she kissed her daughters head and then walked outside, locking the door behind her. She was so excited she was sure that she was glowing and that the other three of the people in the car were staring at her.

* * *

Kaylyn was sure her cousin was up to something but she wasn't all that sure what it was and she wasn't all that sure she was going to be to happy about it. But at the same time if it meant that she had a chance to be with John without sacrificing her pride then she would welcome any help her cousin had to offer. Because truth be told she couldn't imagine her life without him in it.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29

Kaylyn walked through the hallways of the arena and battled internally with her feelings. She wanted nothing more than to admit to everyone that she wanted to be with John Cena and that there was nothing better than their relationship. She walked into the dressing room that her name on it and frowned when she realized she had her own room. She sighed then when she realized that this had to do with the whole wedding thing that they were doing that night. Kaylyn glanced around and noticed the different wedding dresses and flowers that were in the room. She smiled softly and then her smile got wider when she suddenly got a bright idea. She knew what she had to do to make things right and she just hoped that everything would be just fine.

"I have very little time to work and I need to do this very quickly." Kaylyn said with an idea blooming in her mind.

* * *

That night Kaylyn and John were getting more and more nervous in their respective dressing rooms. They were making everything look as real as possible for this story line. Kaylyn had tried on every dress in the room and when she got to her last one she felt her breath being taken away as she looked in the mirror and when she heard the intake of breath behind her she knew her cousin had walked onto the room.

"I can't believe how gorgeous you look in that dress. I wish you were walking down the aisle for real in that." Stephanie said as she held Aurora on her hip.

"I know so do I." Kaylyn said as she turned back to the mirror. "I can't believe I am only wearing this for a fake wedding. I can't walk down the ramp in those other dresses after finding this one."

"You could always save that one for your real wedding." Stephanie suggested. "I have no doubt that it won't be that far away."

"You are really pushing for me and Cena aren't you?" Kaylyn asked facing her cousin again as she smoothed out the white dress. It was a halter dress that was formfitting in the bodice and then flowed out evenly and softly in the skirt. The bodice was beaded with silver beadings and then there was some beading on the bottom of the skirt in a flower type pattern. The dress fit Kaylyn to perfection hugging her curves to perfection.

"You two belong together. I brought someone to do your hair and makeup. By the way I am your maid of honor and Aurora is in the wedding because I refuse to leave her back here when Paul will be going out there to as John's 'best man'." Stephanie said arching her eyebrow. "We all have nice outfits so don't worry."

"I am not worried. I am sure you planned this 'wedding' to perfection." Kaylyn whispered as her heart broke a little at the thought that this was an on-screen scenario.

* * *

John stared at his reflection in the mirror. It seemed so weird that he was getting married but it was a completely fake wedding. He wished so much deep down that he was heading out there and marrying the woman that he knew he belonged with, with every fiber of his being. He couldn't see himself with anyone other than Kaylyn and he hoped that one day they would end up married and having kids. He knew she loved wrestling and he was sure they could find a way to work things out when it came to kids.

"Do you think I have any shot at getting her to see the truth?" John asked Paul who was adjusting his bowtie.

"I think that you have a giant force on your side and if anyone can convince Kaylyn that the two of you belong together it's my wife." Paul said with a smirk. "Don't worry so much. Maybe after she walks down the aisle for this fake wedding she will really want to get married."

"You think so?" John asked with a sigh.

"I think so." Paul said with a nod of his head as he patted John on the back. "John everything is going to work out I swear it."

"Thanks man. I don't know where I would be without you and Stephanie. The only thing I know is that your daughter makes me long for kids of my own." John admitted feeling his heart break. "I don't know if I can go through with this fake wedding. It's only going to hurt me more."

"John just do it. It might change her mind and it might just be the thing you need." Paul pointed out evenly.

* * *

Kaylyn took a deep breath as she waited patiently. The wedding was about to start and the ring was set up with flowers and there was a red carpet on the ramp heading down. Every wrestler was warned not to interfere in this event and she was getting more and more nervous. Her hair was piled on top of her head with flowers in different spots. She had opted for a tiara instead of a veil and her makeup was very light that it only enhanced her natural beauty. Her blue eyes sparkled as she walked out holding the bouquet.

"Here goes nothing." Kaylyn whispered as she walked down the aisle with a nervous flutter to her heart.

* * *

John stared as a vision of beauty walked towards him in her dress. He sucked in a deep breath as a photographer took pictures. He couldn't remember Stephanie saying anything about a private photographer but he must have just missed it. He also didn't recognize the reverend that was performing the ceremony but figured it was just someone that Stephanie had found.

"You look incredible." John whispered to Kaylyn as got in the ring. When she smiled at him he felt his heart stop for a moment and he felt tears in his eyes. He wished so badly that this was something other than a fake wedding for television purposes.

"I have a surprise for you." Kaylyn whispered as they finished the ceremony and headed towards the back.

"What?" John asked her evenly.

"Wait till we get to the back and you'll see." Kaylyn said with a smirk.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

"I can't believe you married this chick." Candice Michelle said as part of the script. The camera was filming away as John had stepped in front of Kaylyn so that nothing would happen to her dress and he could protect her like a good 'husband' would.

"Hey, this is my wife now so just back off." John said with a roll of his eyes.

"You better watch it Kay." Candice said before pretending to walk off.

When the camera had shut off Candice came back into view and immediately started to flirt with John for real. It was starting to get under Kaylyn's skin as she watched the exchange and what was making it worse was the fact that John was doing it in front of her. She looked at her left hand where a wedding ring was on her ring finger and smirked. She looked up as the reverend walked over towards them and motioned for them to follow him into the dressing room that was closest, which was Kaylyn's.

"Congratulations on your nuptials." The man said with a smile.

John stared at him confused since that wasn't scripted nor was there a camera around. He wondered if the man was confused or not. He looked over at Kaylyn then and noticed that she looked a little pale. "We're really married aren't we?"

* * *

Stephanie was confused as she stared at the notice from the actor she had hired to play the priest. He had said he was sorry that she had no longer needed his services when he was so looking forward to being a part of the show. She placed the note down on the desk and looked over where her husband was playing with their daughter. She sucked in a deep breath as she realized what this could mean. A slow grin appeared on her face as she finally remembered where she recognized the man from.

"Paul I think Kaylyn had something up her sleeve tonight and I think it was something very good." Stephanie said with a giggle from where she was sitting.

"What makes you think that?" Paul asked looking at her with a confused look.

"Because my actor never made it here." Stephanie said holding up the note. "Kaylyn did something, I know she did."

* * *

Kaylyn wasn't sure what was really going on here but she could tell it was something she wasn't going to like. Her plan had been to go on a 'fake' honeymoon and there she was going to give John a chance to prove to her they belonged together. The priest however showed that the two were indeed married and that someone had hired him to perform a real ceremony.

"You didn't know anything about this?" John asked after the priest left the room.

"No." Kaylyn said with a small squeak of a voice. "I had a surprise but it had nothing to do with this, I swear it. This had to be a Stephanie thing, because I didn't do this."

"I know you didn't." John said with a sigh.

"You believe me?" Kaylyn asked her eyes going wide.

"Well I know for a fact you didn't do it, because I did." John said with a smirk on his face. He was actually quite proud of himself.

* * *

Stephanie and Paul walked down the hallway and could feel the tension slowly seeping from Kaylyn's dressing room. The two exchanged looks and Stephanie was curious about whether or not she should bring Aurora in there with them. Sighing she opened the door and saw Kaylyn standing darkly in one corner glaring at John and John standing in the other looking extremely proud of himself.

"I guess I was wrong. It must have been John who pulled this stunt." Stephanie said immediately catching on.

"Ya think." Kaylyn muttered not caring what that implied.

"Well then I guess congratulations on your nuptials cousin. Although this wasn't how I pictured you actually tying the know, Mrs. Cena." Stephanie said with a giggle. She knew that Kaylyn was struggling not to kill someone so pushing her buttons was fun.

"Now is not the time to be funny Stephanie." Kaylyn said with a dark look at her cousin. "This is not a funny situation. There is no reason for this. What were you thinking doing this? Didn't you think I deserved to have a say of when I got married or how or when or even to who I married?" Kaylyn asked noticing the amusement on everyone's faces in the room.

"Kay, you are just to stubborn. Look at it this way, you know how much you are wanted if a guy goes through that much trouble just to be married to you. I mean John here was willing to face your wrath in order to marry you." Paul pointed out.

"Then knowing he was really married to me he was willing to flirt with Candice Michelle." Kaylyn said with an angry glare.

"You set up the wedding, knew she was really your wife and then flirted with another woman in front of her?" Stephanie asked shooting daggers at John.

"She didn't know we were married yet and I didn't want her to get suspicious right away." John said defending himself.

"It doesn't matter, this is your wife, you should be more respectful to her." Stephanie said with an angry sounding voice.

Kaylyn just stood off in her corner smirking and then she remembered she was in her wedding dress and winced. She was standing there still in that white embroidered dress that she had loved when she first put it on. She reached up to pull the tiara out of her hair when John stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that. We still have a reception to go to." John said shaking his head.

"No we don't." Kaylyn said even more confused.

"Yeah we do. I set it up a while ago." John said shrugging his shoulders. "We really should get going, we are the newlyweds after all."

Kaylyn wasn't sure how she was going to do it but she was going to get even. She just might just the whole thing annulled if she needs to.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

Kaylyn was furious as she looked around the room. There were people everywhere, his family and hers. She could tell that no one understood that she had no clue of what had happened earlier, they all thought she helped to plan it. She could see that John was laughing with his brothers and all she could think about was getting away from this party. She slowly edged out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way towards the elevators. She was grateful this was at the hotel they were staying at so she could just go upstairs and change clothes but at the same time she just wanted to find a place to hide from everyone.

"You know you aren't supposed to sneak away from your own reception." Came the laughing voice behind her.

Kaylyn jumped and then turned to glare at Edge who was standing with Lita a few feet away. "What do you want?" Kaylyn asked cursing the fact that she was still in her wedding dress.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your nuptials. You must be so thrilled to be tied to a man like John Cena." Lita said with a smirk on her face. "After all you had to settle for second best."

"Screw you." Kaylyn said unsure where this was going.

"You better have a good reason for bugging my new wife." John said walking up out of nowhere.

"Aw look it's the newlyweds sticking together. Looks like they are a permanent tag team doesn't it babe?" Lita asked with a sneer on her face.

"I would be careful if I were you, we wouldn't want your face to stay that way." Kaylyn said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whatever, just so you know next week its us versus the newlyweds." Edge said with a smirk.

"Oh goody a belated wedding gift." Kaylyn said sarcastically.

"Just watch your back, you never know what we might have up our sleeve." Lita said before bumping past her into the elevator and then pressing their floor number.

* * *

John watched the elevator doors close and sighed with relief. He didn't think he could take another big confrontation that he was sure was about to happen. He turned his attention to his new wife and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" John asked as he held onto her arm and started pulling her back to the reception. "You know it's tradition that the newlyweds leave together."

"I am not much for parties. Besides it's also tradition that the bride gets a say in who she marries, how she gets married and where." Kaylyn pointed out with an icy glare at her new husband.

"Yeah well the bride isn't usually so stubborn that she can't see that what she really wants is to be married." John said with a smirk on his face. "Look at it this way, we were meant to be together and I just made sure that we stayed together, it's as simple as that."

"You are so not getting any." Kaylyn muttered as she allowed herself to be dragged back into the party. She stayed for a while longer, even cutting the cake, before she finally managed to sneak away again. This time however her cousin was the one who caught her.

* * *

Stephanie watched her cousin closely and noticed when she slipped away. She could tell this whole thing was taking a toll on her and she quickly followed, hoping she could make her feel better. It was the tears in her cousin's eyes that slowly flowed down her face that gave her pause. She had never seen Kaylyn actually cry before and seeing the tears now made her think something really bad was wrong.

"Kay what happened?" Stephanie asked as she cornered her cousin near the lobby doors. "Let's go outside and get some fresh air." Stephanie suggested leading her clearly upset cousin outside.

"I didn't want it to happen this way." Kaylyn said trying to keep the tears at bay. "I wanted a real wedding when I got married."

"I know but you can have one later. Listen to me, it's good to know just how much someone loves you and if they are willing to do all of this for you then you know he is totally yours." Stephanie pointed out.

"I knew that to begin with Stephanie. I think I have always known that John and I would end up together, despite me trying to sabotage my own life. Don't you get it? He deserves someone better than me." Kaylyn said finally voicing what was really bugging her deep down. "I came to the WWE to get even with Edge and Lita and found him, and it scares me to think that Edge and Lita could be responsible for me meeting the man I am meant to be with."

"Yeah that would freak me out a little. Why don't you think it was fate instead?" Stephanie asked with a wince as she thought about it.

"I just keep thinking that something is really wrong with the world if people like Edge and Lita could do something good." Kaylyn said shuddering.

"Okay, please tell me that is not the reason you have fought with this poor man who has wanted nothing more than to spend his life with you. The man who gave up so much to take care of you and keep you safe and happy. A man who went through so much trouble just to get a ring on your finger and make you his forever." Stephanie said with wide eyes.

Kaylyn just stared at her cousin as if trying to will her to understand what was going through her mind right now. There was so much anger and fear inside of her that she didn't know what to think anymore. All she knew was that John Cena was her husband and she never would have met him if it hadn't been for Edge and Lita attacking her and for her need to get revenge on them. She never would have ended up married to him if they hadn't formed the team for revenge.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch. 32

Stephanie could tell that her cousin was trying so hard to make her understand but there was no way that she could understand. After everything that Kaylyn had put John through and it was mostly because she didn't want to have to think it was Edge and Lita that helped get them together by attacking her and injuring her. She looked up when she heard the door open and she saw John walk outside. She figured the two of them needed to talk alone so she started to walk back towards the building.

"I think she is scared. Think of how you two ended up meeting and getting together. You got together and met because she was injured by the two most hated people in the business right now." Stephanie pointed out.

"I never thought of it that way." John said with a wince.

"Neither did I but apparently she has. She wants a real wedding, one that she can plan and be proud of." Stephanie also pointed out.

"She can have one." John said shrugging his shoulders. "It was always my intention we would have a real wedding but I wanted us to be married. I figured this was the only way I could keep her with the way she had been acting lately."

"I understand and I think deep down she does to but right now she is just not thinking clearly. I think she is just overwhelmed by everything that has happened. I mean think about it, wouldn't you be overwhelmed if you were in her position?" Stephanie asked arching her eyebrows.

"Yeah I guess I would be." John conceded and nodded his head. "Let me talk to her. I guess maybe I crossed the line this time?"

"Nah, I think she is happy you did this." Stephanie said with a smirk. "She is just going to be a little down and stubborn for a while and then when she finally lets go of her pride she will be happy and start planning a real wedding for the two of you."

* * *

Kaylyn looked over and watched her cousin talking to her husband. She winced as that word entered her mind again. She couldn't believe that she was someone's wife and she had a husband. Signing the marriage license and then the marriage certificate was weird to her. She was now Kaylyn Cena officially and legally. That just seemed totally weird to her and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She waited while they finished talking and then she frowned a little when John walked over to her.

"So did you two have a nice conversation?" Kaylyn asked sarcastically.

"Maybe. Look Kaylyn you need to stop thinking of things in the bad terms and start looking at them in the good terms. Who cares why we ended up meeting or how we ended up together? We should just be glad that we did end up together and that should be good enough." John said softly.

"I get that but I can't help what is going through my mind." Kaylyn said with a sigh.

"Then start thinking about things in different terms. Listen to me and listen carefully, we are married now, which means we are a team." John said with a sigh of his own. "I want to be sure you understand that we are going to work things out together from now on no matter what."

"I understand that." Kaylyn nodded her head and then she smiled softly. "How is it you seem to notice every time I sneak away?"

"Because I keep my eyes on you all night, how could I not?" John asked with a smile of his own.

Kaylyn just rolled her eyes and turned towards the building. She sighed for a second time as she realized they were going to have to go back in there to the party and she wasn't looking forward to it. She felt emotionally and physically drained already and besides she would rather plan a bigger and better reception for their real wedding. She glanced at John and noticed he was studying her.

"Do you want to cut the cake and then leave?" John asked almost as if he had read her mind.

"Can we?" Kaylyn asked with a sigh of relief this time.

"I think we can arrange that." John nodded his head. "We will just tell them we are anxious to get to our honeymoon since we have to be back in time for next weeks match."

"Where did you plan to go? I had plans of my own you know." Kaylyn said reminding him of her original plan.

"Well I thought we could go to Hawaii, where did you plan for us to go?" John asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what. We will go to Hawaii this time and after our real wedding we go on my honeymoon." Kaylyn said not wanting to reveal her plans just yet.

"Sounds fair to me since I planned this wedding." John said nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

John could tell that Kaylyn was starting to come around a little bit and that made him feel good. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with everything that was going on and everything that had happened so when it was clear she had had enough for one night he wasn't going to force her to stay to much longer. When the two of them walked in he got a hold of Stephanie and had her help him get everyone settled for toasts so they could get that out of the way and then do cake. John could tell that Kaylyn was starting to loosen up a little as she sat at the head table and listened to the different people toast them. He reached over and gripped her hand in his and squeezed a little for moral support. She glanced over at him and smiled and that was the moment he knew that everything was going to be okay. Together they would get through things and they would get the revenge they were working towards against Edge and Lita.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch. 33

Kaylyn and John cut the cake and then made their excuses to leave which everyone started whistling and throwing out cat calls. Kaylyn just stuck her tongue out at the crowd of party people and turned to leave with John who had another surprise for Kaylyn who thought they were just heading towards their same hotel room.

"We are going to the honeymoon suite." John said with a smirk on his face. " After all we are starting our honeymoon now."

"Not funny." Kaylyn said shaking her head at the eyebrow wiggle that John was doing.

"Well we are married now." John said with a smile. "We might as well stay in style tonight don't you think so?"

"Yeah I guess so." Kaylyn nodded her head.

That night the two of them made love like husband and wife for the first time and Kaylyn could have sworn that it was sweeter doing this with someone you knew was yours forever. She was starting to realize that maybe she didn't have to sacrifice her love life for her professional life it might actually make things easier because they would be together more often than not because of the fact they were on the same show and they did the same work. She smiled to herself as she watched her husband sleep and it finally hit her, she was a married woman. She was no longer a single person who could date whoever she wanted she had one man who loved her unconditionally. She was terrified out of her mind that something would go wrong and it would be all her fault that her first marriage failed.

The next morning John woke up and reached for his wife but she wasn't there. He quickly opened his eyes hoping it wasn't a dream but he was in the honeymoon suite and there was a ring on his finger. He quickly climbed out of bed and threw on some boxers and a pair of jeans walking shirtless into the front room he saw her sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV. He could tell by the way her face looked that it was confusing her. She sighed and he nearly sighed in relief at finding her still there. At least she didn't hightail it out of there at dawn.

"Hey." John said as she sat down next to her.

"What time do we need to leave?" She asked as she flipped off the movie and put on Tru TV which used to be court tv.

"We have to be at the airport at 4:00pm. So we have plenty of time if you want to go shopping for things you will need at Hawaii." John said knowing she might not have everything she wanted or needed.

"All right but I am going by myself so I can get some other things that you can't see yet." Kaylyn said with a smirk on her face knowing he would get the picture.

"Oh I think I like that. All right then I have some things I need to get to so I say we pack our bags now and we can add the things later that way we can meet back here at 1pm cause we need to be at the airport two hours early so we gotta be there at 2pm." John said looking at the clock.

"All right." Kaylyn nodded heading towards the bedroom to get dressed. As she took off her clothes she could feel her husband staring at her. She smirked in his direction before pulling on some clothes and packing up her suitcase. After she was packed she grabbed her purse and threw on her shoes and walked towards the door when she got there she turned back around headed into the bedroom where John had taken off his clothes and was getting dressed and grabbed him and kissed him hard. She left with a smirk on her face.

Kaylyn met up with Stephanie in Frederick's of Hollywood. She could tell her cousin wasn't feeling well and maybe there was a reason for that one. Kaylyn hoped one day she wouldn't feel well for the same reason. She smiled at her cousin and they both started shopping. Stephanie wanted stuff for herself as well to treat her husband to a good time.

The two of them shopped in several places buying stuff for themselves to treat their husbands, buying stuff for themselves just because and then Kaylyn bought John a wedding gift because of everything he paid for, for her. It was nearing one and so the two of them headed back to the hotel and up to the room where they found Paul sitting there with John who had already put his suitcases by the door.

"Let me know when you want me to grab yours." He said with a smile. "I figured you might want to put them in your bag before I moved it."

"Yes I do, thanks." Kaylyn said as she walked into the bedroom with Stephanie following her.

"I am so going to miss you on RAW while you and Cena are gone." Stephanie said evenly.

"Hey don't forget that I am a Cena to." Kaylyn said with a smirk.

The two of them laughed after that and then Kay stopped and sat on the bed. It was apparent that something was bothering her but Stephanie wasn't sure what it was. She sat next to her cousin and just waited for her to say something. She could tell that something was wrong with her.

"What is it Kay?" Stephanie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I am a Cena now." Kaylyn said with a sigh. "I never thought I would get married and certainly not on RAW."

"I know but just think that your wedding that you plan is going to be your dream wedding. Dad wants to help you guys, actually he wants to pay for it because of all the ratings you two got him and not to mention the fact that you are family." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Your dad doesn't have to do that." Kay said shaking her head. "I guess I better get this stuff in the suitcase so we can get to the airport."

Kaylyn put her stuff carefully in her carry on bag so she would have it and then she let John know he could grab it. When she saw him she felt happy again. It was then that she realized it didn't matter how she got married just that she did.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch. 34

Kaylyn was relaxing on the beach in Hawaii, she glanced behind her at the house that they were renting for their honeymoon. She noticed that John was standing on the patio and talking on the phone. She frowned when she saw that he seemed really upset about something. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the water that was in front of her. It was really early in the morning and they had a private section of beach all to themselves because of the house they rented. Kaylyn was the only person on the beach and she was getting bored. She sighed and was about to go into the water when she noticed John pound his fist down hard on the railing. She could tell already that something really bad had happened and he was extremely upset about it. Kaylyn sighed, so much for her time on the beach. She grabbed all her stuff and headed back to the house. Once she was on the patio she dropped everything on the ground and snuck up to where John had his back to her. He was actually whisper shouting into the phone.

"I don't care what the script says, look I am not doing it." John said angrily. "I will not do it."

Kaylyn was confused and she crossed her arms and just stood there waiting to see if she could figure out what he was being asked to do that he was so strongly against. She hoped it wasn't that they wanted him to go out with another woman, or turn against her. She knew that, that would get major ratings if John actually ended up with Candice Michelle and Kaylyn had to get revenge on Edge and Lita on her own. She leaned against the railing as she continued to listen in to his conversation.

"Listen to me, Kaylyn is my wife now. We even got married on RAW so you can write the marriage into the script. Why would I be with Candice Michelle? Why in the hell would I want to kiss her on screen? I am not doing that because I know how much Kay hates that woman and I am not risking my marriage for this." John was saying heatedly.

Kaylyn was in shock. So they were asking him to be with Candice instead of her. She couldn't figure this one out. They had gotten married on RAW so why in the world would he be with Candice instead of her. That made absolutely no sense at all.

"Listen you need to…" John was apparently cut off because he stopped talking. He sighed into the phone and then hung his head down, like he was giving up the fight. "I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to break this to my wife? We are on our honeymoon. This is not something I want to talk to her about and I can't hide it from her. She would know immediately that something was bothering me. Kay can always tell when I am upset about something, that's just how she is." John said into the phone. "Look let me call…" John said turning around and he saw Kay standing there with her arms crossed and a very angry look on her face. John gulped and when she held her hand out for the phone he immediately handed it over.

"Who is this?" Kaylyn said into the phone.

"This is Mike, one of the producers." The man said clearly not happy that Kay was the one on the phone now.

"What's the problem?" She asked simply.

"We were just informing Mr. Cena that he would be with Candice Michelle when he returned. The script has them going out to the ring together and even kissing. I am glad that you are on the phone now though because I have your new information." Mike said evenly.

"What new information?" Kaylyn asked confused.

"This whole revenge thing is fine but Vince thinks that it's time to put it behind you, at least on screen. You are going to be joining team Rated R. You are going to be with Edge and Lita and in fact you and Edge will be sharing some steamy screen time on the day you get back. You and John will both announce that your marriage was a sham and that you hated the whole thing. You announce that you are thinking of annulling the thing and then you and Edge announce that you two and Lita are in love. The whole threesome thing and all. It is going to be so steamy." Mike said and Kaylyn could tell he was grinning from ear to ear but she was not.

"That isn't going to happen. I will quit before I do that." Kaylyn said hanging up the phone. She tossed it to John and walked away extremely upset. She walked up the stairs with her husband following close behind her and she was ignoring him.

"What happened?" John asked her simply.

"They want me to join Edge and Lita. I am supposed to be part of a romantic threesome where I make out with both Edge and Lita apparently. Then I am supposed to denounce our marriage and ask for an annulment." Kaylyn said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I am not going to work with those two, I can't do it. I can't kiss Edge, how in the world would I make out with someone I can't stand, when I am a married woman for real?"

"Well they want me to make out with Candice Michelle so we would be even." John said simply as he put his suitcase on the bed and started packing it. Today was their last day of the honeymoon and so they would leave first thing tomorrow morning to meet up with the RAW family for the next taping.

"You are going to do it?" Kaylyn asked facing him as she stood up.

"It's my script." John said shrugging his shoulders.

Kaylyn walked over and stood in front of him. John stopped packing and looked at her. He could tell she was fuming mad. She reached up and smacked him hard as tears filled her eyes and she left the room. John knew immediately that there was going to be big trouble not just for him but for the writers and Vince McMahon for this whole thing. He also knew if he even thought about kissing Candice Michelle he was going to need a good divorce attorney so he needed to come up with a plan and quickly.


	35. Chapter 35

CH. 35

Kaylyn was sitting on the bench in the women's dressing room. She looked up when Stephanie entered the room and could tell that her cousin was worried about her. Stephanie sat down next to her and noticed immediately that Kaylyn was not wearing her wedding ring or even her engagement ring.

"Tell me what happened." Stephanie said softly.

"We got a call on our last day there. The script has changed. John is supposed to hook up and kiss Candice Michelle and I am supposed to forget about our revenge thing and become part of team Rated R. Not only that but apparently I am going to be part of a steamy threesome with Edge and Lita, some major kissing and hook ups. I won't do it Stephanie. I told them no on the phone but John gave in and he is going to do it. They also want me to say my marriage is a sham and that I want it annulled. That part I have no problem saying, by the way do you know a good real life divorce attorney? It appears that my marriage got nowhere real fast. I had a honeymoon and now I am getting divorced." Kaylyn said with tears in her eyes. "I thought it was supposed to be good from now on, I thought everything was supposed to work out and that I was supposed to be happy. I finally admit my feelings and who I want to be with and the everything just falls apart."

"Kaylyn I am sure that everything will be just fine. Look John and Candice Michelle kissing is only a script, he loves you and you are the only woman he wants to be with in real life." Stephanie said not wanting her friend to get a divorce when she knew that she belonged with John Cena.

"Well unfortunately Candice doesn't know that because she is going around and telling everyone she is the one who really broke up my marriage and that she and John are going to get married in real life and start a family." Kaylyn said softly.

"You should be in John's dressing room. That is where you belong as his wife." Stephanie said as she reached for her cousins gear.

"No, I don't. First off the show is ending our marriage on screen so I can't be there with him. Second of all I am ending my marriage off screen and so I can't be there with him." Kaylyn said shaking her head as she stopped her cousin.

Suddenly the locker room door flew open and Kaylyn looked up as Lita stormed in with Edge right behind her. Kaylyn was confused about what this was about, especially since she had made it clear she would not be a part of Team Rated R no matter what at this point. The two people she hated stood there in front of her and her cousin, with their arms crossed they glared until suddenly it appeared that Edge snapped and suddenly he speared Kaylyn hard into the lockers. Kaylyn felt her body slam into the metal so hard and the sound of her head slamming into the lockers could be heard echoing around the room. She heard Stephanie screaming but she was helpless and Lita and Edge immediately started kicking and punching her. She saw people running in and pulling them off but Kaylyn knew she was hurt, again and this time it was bad. She felt blood oozing out and she felt pain from her ribs, back and head. But it was her neck that worried her the most, it had hit the back lockers at a weird angle. She was scared out of her mind.

Stephanie reached in the bag and found Kaylyn's rings and slipped them on her finger with a wink. She whispered that now was not the time to not want her husband around, she was going to need him now more than ever. Triple H had known his wife was going to the women's locker room and when he heard that a female had gotten hurt he had made a beeline there. Seeing his wife all right but badly shaken as she pointed at her badly injured cousin, Hunter was pissed. He kissed Stephanie and whispered he was going to go and get John and for her to stay with her cousin at the moment.

* * *

John looked up as his dressing room door opened. He saw Hunter standing there breathing hard, he had clearly been running around the halls.

"Grab all your gear and let's go." He said simply.

"Why?" John asked as he grabbed everything.

"Kaylyn was attacked John and it's real bad. She doesn't look good at all." Hunter said grimly.

John's heart was in his throat as he entered the women's locker room and saw Stephanie holding his wife's gear. He looked down and saw the blood on the floor and the barely conscious woman lying there covered in blood, with blood still oozing from a head wound. He saw the shape the lockers were in and winced, realizing she had taken a bad hit. He felt Hunter grabbing his gear from him and he immediately went over and grabbed one of Kaylyn's free hands.

"I'm her husband, in real life and on the show." John said simply as paramedics continued their work on her.

"It's not good sir." One paramedic exclaimed. "She has a lot of pain in her neck and back. Edge speared her hard into the lockers without warning and then he and Lita gave her a major beat down. She has lost a lot of blood as you can see, and I am sure she has broken bones, including these ribs, we need to transport her and fast."

"Then let's load her up." John said immediately. He watched them put the c-collar on her neck and strap her to the stretcher before placing the stretcher on the gurney. John wasn't releasing her hand and he climbed into the back of the waiting ambulance with her. She finally opened her eyes again and focused on him. She frowned and tried to pull her hand away, clearly still extremely pissed off at him. "Don't even think about it." He murmured to her. "We are married and I love you. Let me be here for you Kay, let me be your husband right now." He said softly as he reached up with one hand and moved a strand of bloody hair out of her face.

He was getting more worried as her eyes became unfocused and glassy, he just hoped that she would be all right and it was only minor wounds. Everyone knew that even a minor head wound bled a lot so he could only hope that, that was the case and that his stubborn wife would be back on her feet, arguing and being angry with him, in no time at all.


	36. Chapter 36

CH. 36

Kaylyn was getting so bored as she was lying in the hospital bed. The only good thing that came out of all of this was the fact that John had finally fought the show and the writers about what they had written and planned. Edge and Lita had crossed the line and the writers were ordered to back off and let John and Kay be married on the show, like they were in real life. Although Kaylyn was still angry with her husband she knew that he loved her, he hadn't left her side since she had been brought into the hospital. Stephanie had gone to the hotel and gotten all their luggage and brought it to the hospital so John was able to use the shower in the bathroom in her private room and he was able to change clothing. Stephanie had rented a house in the area since she wasn't leaving the city until Kaylyn was stable, and for some reason that wasn't happening anytime soon. Also John and Kaylyn would take over renting the house when she was released since she wouldn't be allowed to travel, she was going to be told to rest and relax and so Stephanie was getting everything all set up for them.

She had been in the hospital for five weeks now and she wasn't feeling well. She was beginning to think she had the flu and she had been told it was likely she had caught something, just because she was in the hospital, didn't mean she couldn't catch a virus. John was down in the cafeteria with Paul and Stephanie was the one sitting with Kaylyn and they were laughing when the doctor came in. She was hoping that he was going to allow her to get out. She had been doing physical therapy for the five weeks she had been in here and she felt like she should be able to leave the hospital and stay at the rented house with her husband. It was hard to believe that she and John had been married for six weeks. They had been married for a month and a half and most of their marriage had been spent with her in the hospital bed.

"Mrs. Cena, I wanted to go over your blood test results with you. When you came in your husband had just informed me that you two had just gotten married the week before, so I knew there was something that would not have shown up yet, not that soon and so I recently ordered some blood work, with your illness appearing and the way you look when certain smells come in, I had a feeling." The doctor said with a sigh.

"What are you trying to say?" Kaylyn asked although she was pretty sure she knew what he was saying, she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Congratulations, you're about five to six weeks pregnant." The doctor informed her.

Stephanie squealed with excitement as Kaylyn stared at the doctor in complete and total shock. She was pregnant? How could that be? Then she winced because she knew how that could be. She knew that in the beginning John had used protection but towards the end he had decided not to. Now she was carrying their child and she was worried about how the baby was handling everything.

"The baby wasn't hurt during the attack was it?" Kaylyn asked as her hands rested on her stomach, she wasn't sure how John was going to take this news but it definitely meant that the divorce was off. She was not going to be a single mother, there was no way she would go through this alone. John was half the reason there was a child inside of her and he would be half the force in taking care of that child.

"No, from what we could tell everything looks good. It's why we did that ultrasound, here are copies of the pictures that show the child in there." The doctor said with a smile. "Congratulations Mrs. Cena." He said before he turned and left.

"I want to tell John alone, don't say a word." Kaylyn said simply.

"As soon as Paul and I leave I will tell him in the car and I will tell him to keep it to himself. You need to tell him right away before someone else finds out. We both know that doctor will make a phone call and tell whoever he can find that will print the story, John is a major fixture because of his music and his movies, you need to tell him tonight." Stephanie warned her cousin.

Kaylyn nodded her head and leaned back in the bed she was lying in. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother, she was going to be the one carrying a child inside of her and she was going to be the one raising a child and guiding them through life. She smiled, she was going to be a mother. Kaylyn had wanted to be a mother, to prove she was better than her own and now she was going to get the chance. She looked towards the door as it opened again and John and Paul came into the room laughing.

"I think that we should leave these newlyweds alone. I am tired and pregnant, and I want to see our daughter so we should get out of here." Stephanie said as she rubbed her rounded belly. Stephanie had found out she was carrying their second daughter and Paul said he was thrilled to be having another girl. Kaylyn wasn't sure what John would want, a son or a daughter. He only had brothers and never had a sister so he might want to only have boys.

After Stephanie had left Kaylyn scooted over and patted the bed next to her. John arched his eyebrow but climbed onto the bed and laid down next to her. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. She then grabbed John's other hand and placed it on her stomach.

"The doctor came in when you were downstairs." She said softly.

"What did he want?" John asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"He knew that we had just been married for a week when I was injured. He wanted to run blood work to look for something that wouldn't have shown up back then because it would have been to early." Kaylyn said softly. "He got his results."

"Are you sick? Do you have the flu or did you get something when we were on our honeymoon?" John asked as he helped her sit up and he faced her fully, looking into her eyes.

"Kind of. John, you knocked me up. Congratulations, you are going to be a daddy!" Kaylyn said with a nervous look on her face.


	37. Chapter 37

CH. 37

John was still sitting there and his jaw was dropped and he hadn't moved from where he was sitting and he had not said one word since she had informed him that he was going to be a daddy. Finally he closed his mouth and got up from the chair and walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. He forced her to look at him since she had been staring at the bed, pretty sure he didn't want the baby and that he was going to be asking her for a divorce now.

"Hey there, look at me baby." John said with a huge smile on his face.

"You don't want the baby, I get it." Kaylyn said as she licked her lips and felt the tears welling in her eyes and then spilling out and falling down her face, she hated to cry at all, but crying in front of John was the worst thing in the world to her.

"Did I say that?" John asked her, arching an eyebrow as he stared into her eyes.

"You didn't have to. Most people who jump up and down for joy, smile and get excited, asking when the baby was going to born and start talking about baby names and whether it was going to be a boy or a girl and the way they wanted to decorate the nursery, you have done none of that." Kaylyn said as she trying so hard not to start sobbing, her heart felt broken and she was wondering if she was going to be a single mother and if she was going to be divorced and not even have a marriage that lasted a year.

"Listen to me baby, I am so happy to hear we are going to be parents. I was shocked because I wasn't expecting that at all, but there is nothing in the world that would make me happier than the news that you just gave to me." John told her as he kissed her slowly and sweetly on the lips. "We are having a baby together, we are going to be a mom and dad, we are having a child." John said getting really excited as he thought about it. "As for the whole boy or girl thing, I don't think it matter which one we are having because we are having more kids after this and so whatever we have now we can always have the other one at some point later on. I would love to have a little girl though, one who looked just like her mama." John said as his hand massaged her flat stomach. "Is the baby all right? I mean you were injured and I want to make sure you are all right as well as the baby inside of you." John said hoping that she would understand he wanted them both to be all right and not just their child inside of her.

"The baby is fine." Kaylyn said as she finally started to calm down.

"Hey, this is good news right?" John asked her, hoping that she wasn't upset that she was pregnant with their baby right now.

"At first I wasn't sure how I felt, I thought that it had to be bad news because we hadn't yet gotten even with Lita and Edge and I want to get even with them so badly baby, but the more I think about it, the more I realize I am carrying our child inside of my stomach, all I want to do is smile and kiss you and talk about baby names and plan out the nursery. I know the rule is that you have to wait until the second trimester before telling people, it is going to kill me to keep this secret from everyone. Stephanie knows, obviously, so you know that Paul will know but we will need to make sure that they tell no one else, especially since this is our news to tell." Kaylyn said as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I can't wait until we start decorating a nursery, and I can't wait to go shopping and pick things out to spoil this child. I also want to make sure I can be there when someone, most likely Stephanie, throws you a baby shower. I want to be a part of everything that I can be. I have some vacation time built up, so I think I should have that until your later months so I can take the time off starting in your ninth month and just be off until the baby is about two to three months old." John said as he thought about it. "But I know that they will give me the time off for doctor's appointments, to go nursery shopping, the baby shower, the decorating of the nursery and anything else I want or need to be a part of for this pregnancy." John said as he smiled at her.

"I can't wait until we can tell what we are having." Kaylyn said rubbing her still flat stomach, she was getting more and more excited.

A few days later, Kaylyn was finally released from the hospital and she was so happy to be getting out of there. John was given time off to take care of her, not coming out of his vacation time since he had told Vince about the baby. He was shocked to see how excited Vince and Linda had gotten at the news but they agreed they would wait till she was in her second trimester before letting the news be posted or reported anywhere. Vince had said there was no need for vacation time, whatever Kaylyn needed John for, she would have him for. Vince and Linda were both happy at the thought of a baby coming into the picture, something that shocked both Kaylyn and John but they were not going to push their luck.

As she rested in their bed she looked up when he came into the room carrying a bag from a book store. He was beaming as he sat down next to her and pulled out loads of books on pregnancy and babies, stuff for soon to be mother and soon to be fathers. She was even shocked to see a baby name book and then she saw a second one.

"I figured that we could both look through our own books and make lists together. We could make lists of both girls names and boys names. We could keep adding and subtracting names until we decide on the name we like best." John said as he leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Hmm.. you are really excited about this aren't you?" Kaylyn asked him smiling, she was so happy that this was happening now, she had gotten used to the idea of a baby and they had finally gotten to see an ultrasound, it had been an internal ultrasound since it was to early for a regular one, but seeing that blob and knowing it was their baby, was so special to the two of them. "I think that's a great idea." She said with a smile as she grabbed a pad of paper and drew a line down the center of it. She labeled one side boy and the other side girl, and she opened her book while John opened his, she couldn't believe she was sitting here, with a wedding band on her finger and a baby in her belly with a man she loved and looking through a baby name book to start looking through names. However she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.


	38. Chapter 38

Authors Night: Thx fans for all your loyal reading and reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing, it means the world to me. I am sry it has taken me so long to update this for you, but I am battling health issues and we are getting ready to move, but I will try harder to get you new chapters sooner rather than later. Remember, it's the reviews that let me know you want another chapter from inside my head.

Thx fans!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 38

A few months later…

Kaylyn was exhausted as she rubbed her swollen belly. She couldn't believe how far along she was and how big she looked now. She was so excited to be pregnant and knowing she was going to become a mother soon. She walked into the nursery and sighed, when they had gotten their ultrasound that would show what they were having, they had gotten a huge shock. Kaylyn had found out she was carrying twins, and even worse, she had found out that alone. John had gone to film a new movie and then he had to work hard with the WWE. Vince had said he would send John home is she needed him home, but she knew that he needed to deal with everything that had been put into place before they found out she was expecting, he wanted to get it over and done with before the baby was due. However, now that she knew she was carrying twins, it meant that he would need to come home sooner, because she was most likely not going to make it to her due date.

Kaylyn had made it clear she wanted to try her hardest to push the babies out, a c-section did not appeal to her in the slightest and as long as both babies were head down, the doctor said no problem, as long as they were in the OR just in case they needed to open her up right away. However, if she pushed them out she would get to hold her babies right away and she would get to hold them while they were wheeled back to her room, where her babies would be sleeping with her and not in the hospital nursery. She had also made it clear that she wanted to be the one taking care of her kids, giving them baths, feeding them, changing their diapers and just taking real good care of them.

Kaylyn still had not told John that there were two babies inside of her and she also hadn't told him what those babies were. She glanced at the nursery and smiled, she wanted to hang the names on the wall but they had yet to pick any names for the babies in her belly. John said he understood that any information from the doctor she kept to herself, mainly because she wanted to tell him in person. He hadn't been home since a few weeks after her injury that put her in the hospital. Three weeks after she had been released from the hospital, he had been called to go out and do the movie and then the script. She had told John she wanted him to come home real soon, and not make any plans to leave again, which confused him since she wasn't due soon. To make sure that he came home and was off for a while, she had talked to Vince, Shane, Linda and Stephanie and she knew that John would be coming home, no matter what. She knew that Vince wasn't on her side anymore really, that they were fighting and arguing and that he was making her life miserable, but even he wouldn't keep John away from her while she was expecting.

Kaylyn sighed as she turned and left the nursery, heading for the stairs to go down and make herself some lunch when she heard the front door open. She froze and frowned, John wasn't expected home for a while, and no one knew she was having twins and so they wouldn't be coming over to check on her just yet. She also knew that no one would just walk into their house. She slowly started down the stairs and she stopped in the middle and a huge smile lit her face as she saw John drop his luggage on the floor. He looked tired and out of it, with dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale and he seemed a little thinner and he just looked sick and tired.

"Hey baby." John said softly and the smile that lit his face as he saw her standing there, rubbing her swollen belly, made her smile but not as wide as he did.

"What's the matter? Are you ill? Should I get you to the doctor? Did you get hurt?" Kaylyn asked immediately as she made her down the stairs a bit slowly.

"No, I just worked myself pretty hard to get home as quickly as I could. I think I just pushed too hard and need to get some sleep, and it will be easier to sleep with you in my arms and my hand resting on where our baby is growing. I can't wait to find out if I have a son in there or a daughter. Are you going to tell me or leave me in suspense?" John asked her as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"When was the last time you ate anything? I was going to make myself some lunch, I will get you something to eat to." Kaylyn said as she kissed him softly on the lips and then grabbed his hand to head for the kitchen.

"You aren't making anything. Remember when I called you a couple hours ago and asked you what you're craving? Well I went and ordered the Chinese food you told me you and the baby love, as well as food for myself." John said as he lifted the two bags he had placed on the hallway table.

"I love you." Kaylyn said, her mouth was already watering at the smell of her favorite food.

"Now, in order for you to get this food you need to tell me if I am choosing a boy name or a girl name with you?" John asked her, teasing her with the bag.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to tease a pregnant woman with the food her body is craving?" Kaylyn asked as she pulled him towards the kitchen. "Set everything up on the table, I will get some paper plates down and some silverware and drinks and then when we are settled and getting ready to eat, I will tell you what you want to know."

John set all the food up on the table, the containers all smelling amazing. He opened every single one of them and set the bags that they had come in aside. Then he went and helped Kaylyn by getting them both drinks, as he watched her grab spoons and forks to put into the different containers for dishing up and then the silverware and paper plates and then she rushed to the table and set one plate and set of silverware in front of John and then put the other set at her place.

"All right baby, spill it." John said excited.

"We need to pick one of each." She said with a grin.

"You didn't find out the gender of the baby?" John asked her with a sigh.

"I did, we are having twins John, a boy and a girl." Kaylyn said and the look on his face was priceless.

"What?" John asked as he fainted and fell right out of his chair.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kaylyn was in a panic as she was wondering if she should call 911. John might have hit his head, maybe she should have had him lying down when she told him, but she didn't think he would actually faint. She stared at the food on the table and winced, she was starving and since she was eating for three she knew she really should put something in her belly, before her blood sugar dropped to low or something. But then she glanced at her husband and winced again, she needed to take care of him and make sure he was all right. She was about to get out of her chair when he started coming around on his own. As he opened his eyes and righted the chair he had just fallen off of and he sat back down in it, Kaylyn was nervous.

"You're not happy?" Kaylyn asked softly, rubbing her swollen belly and biting her lower lip with tears starting to fall. Damn pregnancy hormones were going to drive her bonkers in the end. She couldn't bring herself to stop crying and that was driving her nuts.

"I am happy, I am just completely and totally shocked is all. I can't believe we have two babies on the way. I guess we need to make sure there are two of everything." John said in shock.

"I already have two cribs, swings and other things. I don't want a baby shower, I don't think we need one really. It's why I wanted you home earlier than we planned, I am going to be bigger than we thought and the doctor said there is a huge chance of the babies coming earlier than their due date." Kaylyn informed him as she started dishing up the food, she was hungry and even if John wasn't going to eat now, she was.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" John asked her as he followed suit and started dishing up his own food. He realized this meant he was really going to have to step up and help her during the latter months of this pregnancy, heck, even starting now because she was bigger than he had expected and at least now he knew why. She had, had trouble getting down the stairs on her own and it worried him to think of her on those stairs by herself. "I guess this means we need to talk about safety things now. Your balance is going to be off, you're not going to be able to do as much as you used to and it makes me nervous you walking up and down those stairs on your own."

"What am I, three?" Kaylyn snapped. She didn't like the thought that he was going to try and give her some restrictions. He had been off doing his own thing with a movie and then wrestling, something she loved and was no longer allowed anywhere near while she was pregnant, and he came in here trying to take over when he hadn't even been home three hours yet.

"Baby, I am just worried about you. I watched you coming down those stairs, you were having trouble and you were gripping the banister in a white knuckled grip to keep your balance. You are carrying more weight in the front with two babies inside of you and it wouldn't take much for you to pitch forward and go down those stairs, seriously hurting yourself and the babies or worse, killing yourself and our babies. I couldn't survive it if something happened to you." John said softly, setting his fork down and not taking a bite of the food on his plate.

Kaylyn met he husbands eyes and saw the worry there and sighed. She could tell that he was really scared at the thought of two babies and she realized it wasn't that they were having more than one baby, it was her health and safety that he was worried about. She lost some of the annoyance and set her own fork aside. "I know that you're worried John, but I have been in this house taking care of myself for the past few months. I got myself to my appointments and I started putting the nursery together. By the way, I bought those cribs we agreed on but I wasn't even going to attempt to put them together. I bought the things we needed, but I thought you might want to put them together. The people who delivered them offered to put the stuff together, but I remembered how you said you wanted to do that, so I told them they didn't have to." She said softly and when she saw the delight that filled his eyes she knew she had made the right decision, leaving the big things like that for him to do. She wanted him to feel like a part of everything and this was something the father was supposed to do.

"Thank you baby." John said and she could tell he was excited about working on the nursery. "Did you have it painted? Please don't tell me you painted that nursery."

"No, we never chose the colors. I went and bought some of the paint that we talked about and I painted small color swatches on the wall for us to look at. I was thinking we could paint one wall with the colors for a boy and we could paint another wall the girls color. Then leave the other two walls white but put little decorative things on them, maybe hang some homemade shelves. We are going to need to get two different dressers though, I want both our babies to have their own space and stuff. However, I think one changing station should do it." Kaylyn said as she thought about everything they still had to do.

"Did you get one of those twin strollers?" John asked her thinking about it.

"No, I haven't gotten car seats or strollers yet. We also need to get an infant bath thing and we need clothes for the babies. We get to buy clothes for our son and clothes for our daughter." Kaylyn said and she could see the grin on his face. "We should also name them, don't you think? I want to buy letters and hang their names on their walls." Kaylyn informed him.

They sat at the table and ate their food, talking about the things that needed to be done and things that needed to be bought before the babies came. John also knew that he had something special he was having made for her, he was getting her a special charm necklace that could hold the birthstones of the members of your family. He was going to have the names of their kids inscribed on each of their own charms with their birthstone in the charm. The charms would be put together, just missing the stone until the babies were born and then the stone would be added to their charms. John was also making sure there was a charm for Kaylyn and one for him.

Kaylyn was watching as John went through everything that needed to be done and she was excited and happy but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that someone was going to get in their way. She had a feeling that her uncle Vince was about to interfere in their lives and not in a good way, and that to Kaylyn was the scariest thing that could happen in their lives right then.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kaylyn was annoyed as she rubbed her swollen belly and looked over at her husband. He had, had an attitude problem for the last couple of days, and it was starting to wear her patience very thin. She cocked her head to the side, really wanting to say something to him but at the same time not wanting to start a fight. She sucked in another deep breath and then closed her eyes as both of the babies started to kick her, not happy with the turmoil and friction that was happening between their parents.

"What's the matter?" John asked instantly by her side.

Kaylyn opened her eyes and was confused until she realized she must have had a bunch of pain on her face. She reached out and took his hand, placing it on her belly and when he felt how hard their son and daughter were kicking her, he grimaced for her. "This is what happens when you act like a jerk and they realize that I am getting upset." She said simply.

"I am not…" John trailed off and then sighed. He realized he had been acting like a jerk, but he wasn't doing it on purpose. "I'm sorry."

"Accepted, now please can we try and get along and pretend that everything is just fine. I know something is bothering you, and I have a feeling it's the same something that is bothering me." Kaylyn said softly. "My uncle is up to something again, isn't he?"

"I am not sure yet, but if he is up to something, then I will be the one to figure it out baby, you'll see." John said, wanting to protect his fragile pregnant wife, because he knew for a fact that Vince had big plans for his niece, and that meant Kaylyn could be in a lot of danger, especially now that she was having twins and was completely defenseless. John knew that his wife would do anything she had to do to keep their babies safe and healthy, and he knew that was the way it should be but it also scared him. He didn't want to lose his wife and he didn't want to lose their unborn son and their unborn daughter. How could he protect her from the one person that had meant a lot to her?

Kaylyn laughed as Stephanie showed off her latest addition, another little girl. Kaylyn also smiled over at Aurora who was playing with some toys in the corner of the room while also watching cartoons at the same time. Kaylyn realized she was going to have to start getting used to all the childrens shows, even if most of them were annoying. Kaylyn smiled as she was passed Stephanie's infant daughter and cuddled her extremely close to her, smelling her baby scent and feeling her baby soft skin.

"So are you excited or nervous?" Stephanie asked her cousin with a grin.

"Both. I am terrified about having twins. The doctor said no matter what they had to be born in the operating room, just in case she has to do an emergency c-section and I can't push them out naturally." Kaylyn said biting her lower lip, voicing her fears out loud.

"Hey, Kay, I am sure everything is going to be just fine. They are just doing it has a precaution but I am positive yours and John's kids are going to be stubborn and do things their own way." Stephanie teased her cousin.

"What if I get too big and ugly, what if John decides that one of the diva's who are thin and won't have stretch marks or kids inside of her, are sexier and better for him?" Kaylyn asked, tears shimmering in the dephs of her eyes.

"Kay, this isn't my super secure and super strong cousin." Stephanie said, shocked as she looked Kaylyn all over, from head to toe. "You are carrying his babies, and to a man that is the sexiest thing in the world. John isn't like your mother's boyfriends honey, he is your husband and he loves you. I know he won't look at those other women and I know he will always be attracted to you and that nothing in this world is going to change that."

"I know, I don't understand why these stupid hormones have to do this to me." Kaylyn said with a growl.

"Well, it's pregnancy hormones cuz, they are supposed to drive you insane!" Stephanie teased but she could tell that her cousin was still scared and worried. Stephanie realized that if something didn't convince her soon or John didn't talk to her about this, then there was a chance their marriage wouldn't survive this and if that happened, then there would be huge problems. She knew her cousin would do what she thought was best for her kids, and if she thought that John was cheating or was in love with someone else, she would divorce him without asking him and she would do it to keep her kids from living in a tense and horrible environment.

As Stephanie watched her cousin hug Aurora and the baby goodbye and settle them into their car seats, she pulled John aside.

"There is something you need to know." Stephanie said, knowing she didn't have much time.

"What is it?" John asked, wondering if Kaylyn was planning to leave him again.

"Don't tell her I told you, but Kaylyn thinks that you aren't attracted to her anymore and that she will disgust her as she gets bigger. She believes that you will be attracted and want to be with some of the diva's or just any other woman." Stephanie informed her cousin's husband.

"Damn, I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what it was." John said as he turned and saw his wife with the two girls at the car, he smiled, knowing that she was carrying his babies and soon they would be putting their own kids in their car seats.

"Can you fix it?" Stephanie asked him softly.

"I will do everything I can to fix it." John reassured Stephanie as they hugged goodbye and he watched her head over to her daughters and her cousin. As John watched Stephanie and Kaylyn hug goodbye, he wondered what he was going to do and how he could reassure her without breaking the confidence that Stephanie had given to him. He needed to protect his wife, he needed to make sure she knew that he was true to her and that everything was going to be just fine. He leaned against the doorjamb, lost in thought. As he looked at the street he saw the car driving slowly by and he knew then, that his worst fear was coming true. Vince was sending him a message and John knew it wouldn't be long before he attacked with Edge and Lita on his side, things were about to get very messy around there.


	41. Chapter 41

Authors Note: All right everyone. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I appreciate all my loyal readers who stick by me. I received some devastating news on Oct 24th. My Great Grandmother, who means the world to me, passed away. This is something that is really hard for me to take. So it's going to take me a while to get my mind back on track, however I will keep trying to write and update. So I ask that if there is something that is confusing or you have a question about, please Private Message me and I will explain that and answer any questions that way.

I would appreciate all positive reviews at the moment folks, it would definitely help me out. As always please keep reading and reviewing, and please be patient if there is a gap between updates.

Kris

* * *

Chapter 41

Kaylyn was sleeping when she felt something amazing happening to her. She slowly opened her eyes with a moan and saw her husband seducing her, her eyes went wide. She had figured he couldn't be attracted to her, not her, a big fat blob that had two kids inside of her. But he was showing her something different in that moment, at that time.

A little later on, Kaylyn was lying in the crook of her husbands arm, his hand resting on her belly and rubbing it as his other hand was rubbing her arm softly. They were cuddling in bed like they used to before she had gotten pregnant.

"You know, there is nothing sexier than seeing you with our babies inside of you. I just keep thinking, that we made a miracle together, we created new life, just you and me. We have a son and a daughter on the way, a son and a daughter that you are keeping safe, that you are making sure develop and grow inside of you, and to me that is the most amazing thing in the world and is the sexiest thing in the world to me." John told her softly.

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?" Kaylyn asked, tears filling her eyes because that was what she had needed to hear for so long.

"Baby, I am not going to lie to you, especially not pregnant. I know that you would kick my butt if I lied to you." John said teasingly. "But there is no reason to lie about this, because if you could see what I see. The way you look when you are rubbing your belly, the way your eyes light up when the babies kick you, or the way you look when you are looking over the clothes you just bought or we got sent by some of our friends and family. Which reminds me, my dad and brothers want to stop by next week, just to say hi before we get overwhelmed with our newborns." John said softly. "I can tell them no if you don't want them to come right now or you don't feel up to it."

"Hey, no, I think it would be great if your brothers and your dad came out here for a little bit, it would be nice to have family in the house for a bit." Kaylyn said as she smiled and put her own hand on her belly and smiled. She moved John's hand to where their daughter was lying inside her and she pressed it there and he grinned as he felt their little girl kicking and moving like mad.

"She's got a lot of power in her kicks doesn't she?" John said with pride in his voice.

"Well both of her parents are professional butt kickers, it's in her genes just like it's in our son's." Kaylyn said with a laugh.

* * *

Vince was pacing back and forth as he looked up as his office door opened. Edge and Lita walked in with grins on their faces as they got ready to come up with a plan. For the longest time Vince had been on Kaylyn and John's side with everything, but lately there was just something that was bugging him about their marriage and the fact that they were having a baby. Kaylyn had forgotten to inform her uncle that she was pregnant and that had angered him enough that he had switched over to backing Edge and Lita and agreed to help them come up with a plan to take out Kaylyn and John, no matter how much damage was done to his precious niece.

"What's with the smug look?" Vince asked Lita, leaning back in his office chair.

"She's really fat!" Lita said giggling.

"She's pregnant, I would think she would gain some weight but she shouldn't be really fat with just one baby, maybe she really overate." Vince said shrugging his shoulders.

"She's having twins Vince, a boy and a girl." Edge spoke up then. "Look we can tell she is really fragile and vulnerable right now, I think it would be the time to attack."

"No, not right now." Vince said shaking his head. As much as he wanted to help the two wrestlers who had been with his company for a while get even, his niece still deserved to have a safe and happy delivery with her husband by her side. "I want to make sure she gets to the hospital safely and John is there with her. Twins can be dangerous if you aren't careful. I want to make sure she is safe and that she's okay to deliver her kids."

"You're serious?" Edge asked sitting forward, a smile on his face. "I agree with you. I don't think messing with a woman having twins would be safe. I may be a major jerk, but I would never purposely endanger the life of innocent babies or a woman giving birth. John needs to be there to keep her calm and to make sure she gets safely to the hospital."

"Edge!" Lita said with a pout on her face. "We should take her now, when she is totally vulnerable and fat!"

"First off, baby, just leave it alone. I agree with Vince right now." Edge state shrugging. "In the meant time, I say we come up with a plan for when we do attack and we make their lives chaotic!"

* * *

Kaylyn was rubbing the back of her neck as she stood in the kitchen. She knew something was wrong, she also knew when someone was planning to do something to her, to harm her. It was like a sixth sense. She saw Shane walking up her walkway and he looked frantic. Soon Linda was walking right behind him and she saw Stephanie, with her girls and Triple H. It was clear something had happened that had this side of the family really worried and they were here to make sure nothing really bad happened, not now.

"Babe, can you open the door for my family?" She yelled into the living room.

"Sure." John yelled back confusion in his voice.

Kaylyn walked into the living room and saw them all standing there, talking lowly to each other, obviously not wanting to worry Kaylyn by whatever they were talking about. She light rubbed her majorly swollen belly and felt her kids kicking inside of her. She cleared her throat as she dried her hands on the dish towel that she had in her hands. She leaned against the wall and tried to find out what they were talking about and waiting for them to say something.

"Hey cousin!" Stephanie said as she rushed over with her little one in her arms.

"You were just here a couple days ago Steph." Kaylyn pointed out. "The only reason you would be here now, is if someone is planning something and all of you are here to make sure that the plan doesn't come to light."

"Your uncle has teams with your enemies." Triple H confirmed as he held his toddler, Aurora. "But I have my guys coming and we rented the houses on either side of you that have been vacant for a while. We figured having your family close by as you get closer to giving birth would be better anyway." Triple H said softly. "My guys will be here right after you give birth and will only be here until you are back on your feet, making sure the twins are safe and so are you and John. We are going to be here before the birth, during the birth and after. We figure you might need all the help you can get."

"Thanks guys, we appreciate all of this." John said, seeing the fear in Kaylyn's eyes as she rubbed her belly. He knew she was afraid they would attempt to do something to the babies, and he was going to make sure that no one got near his wife or their babies. He just hoped he could protect his family, and he hoped that everything would be all right.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kaylyn was sitting in her bedroom, leaning back against the headboard and wondering what she was going to do and why things could never go right. She had known that if she married John and if she got pregnant, that things would become very difficult. She had wanted to stay away and on her own until she was sure that everything would be all right and that Edge and Lita would not have any chance at getting near her or taking her out when she would be at her most vulnerable.

"I don't know how to handle this." Kaylyn whispered to herself. She knew she was alone in the room, she had wanted to be alone. She had told John and everyone that was there that she was tired and she needed a nap. Since she was pregnant with twins, it was an excuse that was believable.

Kaylyn felt the tears falling from her eyes and was starting to believe that she had changed, she wasn't the same strong and independent woman she had been before John. Wiping at her eyes she knew she needed to pull herself together because she couldn't let her eyes get red and swollen, she couldn't let anyone know she was really terrified and she knew that there was a possibility that she and John could lose their children, or end up severely injured or divorced. Kaylyn's worst fears were swimming in her mind, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone sat on the bed and pulled her close.

"I knew it." John said softly as he kissed her temple. "There is no one in this world and there is nothing in this world, that will ever come between us or hurt our kids."

"You can't know that." Kaylyn said shaking her head. "You, more than anyone, know how bad my uncle can be and the things he is capable of. There has to be something we can do, there has to be a way to make sure he can't come near us or hurt us!"

"We could leave WWE, but if we do that then Edge and Lita will win." John said shrugging his shoulders, knowing full and well that even if they decided to leave the WWE and head to TNA, then they wouldn't do it until they had gotten their full revenge on the two people that had made the wrong decision to cross them and attempt to hurt them worse than anything.

"I think that we should leave the WWE." Kaylyn said softly. "Look, as much as I want to get revenge on those two morons, it's not just about us anymore John. The two little ones inside of me, they need to be safe and they need to be provided for and they need both of us to be healthy and able to raise them the right way."

John looked at his wife in surprise. He knew that she had really wanted to get even with Edge and Lita more than anyone and now he realized that she was starting to realize that as a wife and as a mother, she had to look out for more than just herself.

"All right, how about we keep talking about and we make a plan for how we want to handle things from now on?" John suggested as he kept her close to his side.

"Agreed." Kaylyn said as she nodded her head and rubbed her swollen belly.

* * *

Lita was pacing back and forth as she looked at Edge and continued to try and convince him that attacking now would be in their best interest. As much as Lita understood why Vince and Edge wanted to wait until after Kaylyn had given birth to her twins, but she also knew that now was the best time to strike, there was no way she would be able to fight back. She wanted to be able to take her down and have Kaylyn at her mercy and she had the perfect plan, the perfect way to make John Cena suffer and to draw out the pain and torture on Kaylyn, and she could tell that Edge was starting to come around, and they were going to do it behind Vince's back, because they were starting to believe he was really pretending to be on their side, so he could make sure that his niece had no problems while she was pregnant.

"All right then, let's do this." Edge finally agreed, nodding his head even though a part of him was telling him not to, he knew Lita was going to do it anyway and at least this way he could ensure that Lita didn't cross a line when it came to those unborn twins.

* * *

Kaylyn was going stir crazy and decided she needed to get out and go for a walk. She had a bad feeling but she didn't think anything would happen while she was carrying her twins. She slipped her feet into the flip flops that she could put on without help and snuck downstairs while everyone thought she was sleeping. She quietly snuck out the front door and headed to her favorite trail that ran behind the neighborhood. She had loved to walk that trail alone in the earlier days of her pregnancy, but now that her cousins husband and the other wrestlers and her family and John's family were all around, they weren't giving her a moments peace to herself. She knew it was wrong to sneak out alone and as she was a quarter of the way into her routine walk she felt the guilt hitting her and she sighed and turned around to head back to the house, she was going to have to ask someone to go with her and then get her walk done that way, because she needed the walk.

As she headed back the way she came she was shocked when she heard someone run up behind her and she felt what felt like a gun barrel digging into her ribs. She froze and her hands rested on her swollen abdomen, and fear was filling her chest and her heart started racing. She realized she was now going to pay the price for being stupid and leaving the house on her own, she had no idea that anyone would go this far and now all she could do was hope she found a way to talk whoever it was, out of killing her or the babies inside of her belly.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kaylyn opened her eyes and looked around her. As soon as she had gotten in the vehicle that she had been forced into, a rag had been placed over her nose and mouth and she had been knocked out, and now as she opened her eyes, she realized she was in a dark and cold and damp room. She was sitting on a mattress in the middle of the floor and a chain around her ankle meant she wasn't going anywhere. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she rubbed her belly, she knew she had screwed up and there was no way that John would know she was in deep trouble he wouldn't know someone had taken her, and it was all her fault.

* * *

John was frantic as he looked throughout the house and couldn't find Kaylyn anywhere. Her purse, phone, car and ID were still at the house and there was no sign someone had gotten past them and into the house and taken her, no sign of a struggle but her tennis shoes, the ones she had ready for her to slip on when she wanted to put them on without his help, were gone. He knew she probably had gone on a walk, but she had been gone for hours and that could only mean trouble. Everyone had checked every route she walked, and there was no sign of her. They had gone to all the stores and looked to see if she had walked to the stores and just gotten tired, they checked the hospital and there was no sign of Kaylyn anywhere. John was frantic and wondering if it was time to file an endangered missing persons report, after all she was pregnant with twins and her doctor had given them very strict orders when it came to what she needed to stay healthy and make sure their babies were all right.

"Any sign of her?" Linda asked as she held onto her granddaughter Aurora.

"No." John said, the panic was threatening to overwhelm him.

"She has to be all right, no way would anyone do anything to a woman who is carrying twins, no way Edge, Lita or even dad would cross that line, right?" Stephanie asked holding her newest addition to the family and looking to her own husband for some support.

"Honey, I am sure Kay is fine, I am sure she is just fine. Kaylyn is tough, she can take care of herself and those unborn babies just fine." Paul said trying to reassure not only his wife, but his in laws and John as well, because as a husband and father himself, he couldn't imagine being in the position that John was in at that moment.

"She has to be." John said, more to try and calm himself down then anyone else in the room.

* * *

Kaylyn was rocking back and forth, rubbing her heavily swollen belly and trying to get the two babies inside of her to calm down and stop kicking her so hard. She knew there was no way she could escape this room, she couldn't run and so even if she found a way to fight off whoever kidnapped her without getting shot or severely hurt herself, she wasn't going to be able to make a break for it unless she knocked them out and managed to get car keys and get to a vehicle to escape. But the problem was, she didn't know where she was and so she had no clue what streets to take or where to drive herself to. She knew that she didn't want to get lost, not now, not when the stress could cause her to need immediate medical treatment. She wondered if they had an active phone line, maybe if she managed to find a way to get to the phone and call for help, maybe she could get them to trace the line and get to her, the police might be able to save her, to help her out. She knew that would be a long shot, she didn't even know who had her or why they had taken her in the first place.

Suddenly all the news reports of pregnant women being kidnapped and murdered so that someone could cut their babies out of them flashed through her mind. She knew she was having a panic attack as it became harder to breathe and her chest started hurting badly. She tried taking deep breaths, tried calming down but it was so hard as she realized that she could be killed and her babies stolen, never given the chance to know their real mother and father, and John would lose all three of them, and it would be all her fault for going out on that walk without telling anyone and without taking anyone with her like she knew she should have.

Suddenly she heard someone walking down the stairs and she waited and she didn't think she was surprised to see Lita walking towards her with a smirk on her face.

"You know, it was so easy to get you here, I just can't take too much pleasure out of the fact that we are going to be the ones to win in the end and hurt not just you and John, but Stephanie and Triple H and so many other people as well." Lita said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want? What, you knew we could kick your butts in a fair fight so you have to come after me while I am heavily pregnant?" Kaylyn asked her, knowing that her only shot at getting out of this without getting herself and her baby harmed, was to make Lita think she was being stupid and making it appear she was acting like a coward, if she did that then there was a chance she could get home and make sure her little ones were safe inside of her.

"I think you are just shocked that we outsmarted all of you." Lita said as she set a tray in front of her.

"No, I just can't believe you would be such a coward." Kaylyn said shrugging her shoulders but she knew she had pushed a little too far for the first conversation, Lita raised her hand and slammed it into Kaylyn's head and Kaylyn blacked out.

* * *

Edge was sitting at the top of the stairs and winced as she knew what Lita had done. He needed to find a way out of this, they had to find a way to fix this, mainly because he knew it wasn't right and as much as he was angry and hated Kaylyn and John, he didn't feel it was right to involve innocent little lives, and so he needed a plan and he needed one fast.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Kaylyn slowly opened her eyes again and looked around her. She realized it hadn't been a horrible nightmare, one that she had hoped she would awaken from and be in her own bed, safe and sound with John rubbing her belly in his sleep or watching her sleep and smiling at her when she opened her eyes. She knew he was frantic, she could feel her own panic and knew that it would be worse for her husband, the father of her unborn twins. All she wanted was to be at home, going over the thought of what new clothes she really wanted to buy, picking out the two outfits she wanted the twins to come home from the hospital in. She wanted to do what she had heard every pregnant woman did, she wanted to nest in her home. She wanted to wash all the bedding in the cribs, she wanted to wash all the clothing, she wanted to wash the carpet and see what else she could wash in there. She wanted to make sure the nursery was perfect for her babies, but she couldn't do that because she had been a stupid idiot.

Kaylyn sighed as she tried to keep herself calm, if she went into a full blown panic attack, there was no telling how bad it could be and considering she had a feeling neither Edge nor Lita, if Edge was even here since she had only seen Lita, would be concerned or take her to a hospital. She knew how angry and bitter Lita was, but she didn't understand why she would go so far as to involve two innocent unborn children, two innocent lives who had nothing to do with any of this and should have been safe inside of her and she should be getting ready to be their mother.

"I am so sorry my little ones, mommy knows she messed up so badly here. I promise to find a way to make sure that at least the two of you return home to your daddy, even if it means giving my life so you two can live." Kaylyn whispered rubbing her belly, talking to the babies that only knew their mother was upset, they didn't know it was because their lives were in danger as well.

* * *

John was sitting in the nursery, he was looking at the cribs and getting ready to remake the beds. He remembered Kaylyn saying that everything that could be washed, including the carpet, needed to be washed. He had been doing as much laundry as he could, trying to keep himself occupied, and he could tell that everyone else was doing the same thing. Everyone had something to do, something to keep their minds off the fact that someone very dear to all of them was no longer around, and there was no telling where she was. Most people said they still didn't know who had taken her, but he knew. Deep in his gut John was certain that Edge and Lita had crossed a major line here and taken his pregnant, fragile wife. They didn't understand how fragile she was, especially pregnant with his son and his daughter.

"I will do everything on your list baby, and then when you get home you can rest and maybe even do a little more shopping, it would be more to wash but I am willing to do whatever you want baby, please stay strong for me, please." John whispered as he looked at the wall where their wedding picture was currently hanging. Although they were planning on having another wedding, mainly because this one wasn't her big dream, it was not a super amazing picture, but it was the picture of the real wedding they had that made them husband and wife, legally.

"Hey John." Stephanie said softly from the doorway, holding onto her newest infant.

"Hey." John said as he went back to making up the cribs for the twins, if he ever got them home. "I know it's stupid, to be doing the list she made about the nursery when there is a huge chance I won't get her or the babies back at all." John said, hoping she wouldn't say anything to crush his hopes.

"It's not stupid, I think it's an amazing idea. This way when she gets home we can just spend so much time with her because we would have already taken care of everything she wanted to get done for the babies. She might be a little upset that she didn't get to do it, but I know she will be so happy and so thrilled because it would mean things would really be ready for her little son and little daughter to come home and be with their mother and their father." Stephanie said shaking her head with a smile. "I can get her little bouncy seat and make up one of the cribs while you make up the other. I have plenty of training when it comes to this sort of thing, and I also know she wouldn't have been able to do this part because of her belly."

"Thank you so much Steph, you don't know how much this means to me and I know it would mean to her." John said as he tried to make sure he didn't break down and start crying, at all.

"Hey, we are family and it's what family does for each other, always." Stephanie said as she left to get the bouncy seat so that they could start making sure that nursery was ready, because they were all more determined than ever to bring home their three missing loved ones.

* * *

Kaylyn stared at the food on the tray in front of her. Part of her knew she needed to eat but another part of her said that the food looked so bad that it would only make things worse for her and the babies. She would probably start puking and making not only herself sick but the two babies inside of her ill as well.

"Not hungry?" Edge asked making his first appearance in the basement prison.

"Not for something that is going to make morning sickness seem like a breeze." Kaylyn said as she made another face and then stared at Edge, wondering why he was down there when she knew he wanted to be with Lita wherever it was she was going.

"I know that this isn't the best place to be, or the most comfortable with two babies inside of you, pressing on your bladder or against your lungs." Edge said, shocking her completely.

"So then, why am I here?" Kaylyn asked him simply.

"Because I don't know how to talk her out of it." Edge sighed, it seemed he was deeply troubled and it was reflecting in his eyes. Lita was completely out of control, and Edge was worried that she was teetering on a very fine line that he just might see her completely cross with ignorance and anger.

"Then keep her out and make a phone call, leaving yourself a secret, and tell them where to find me. If you keep her away and don't come back here, then you won't be arrested and you could go on the run, maybe give yourselves a head start or something, please Edge, let me get my babies home safe. I am supposed to be taking prenatal vitamins, on a strict diet and on bed rest in a sanitary place, please be a human person." Kaylyn said, seeing that his armor was cracked and she might get through to him, she might be able to use her words to get herself home. She just prayed that everything worked out, because she was getting a gut feeling that if she didn't leave soon, something was going to happen to her.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

John sighed as he looked over and crossed off another item on the list in front of him. He had been bored that he had made his own list of things to do around the house, hoping it would keep his mind so occupied that he wouldn't start thinking about the woman he loved so much that was missing at the moment. He rubbed at the back of his neck, glad that he had pretty much painted every room in the house, the colors Kaylyn had picked out a long time ago when she had first moved in here and said she wanted to redecorate. She had picked out the color scheme and even drawn pictures of the rooms and how she wanted them. He had redecorated everything based on the plans she had made, and he had to admit, it looked amazing this way.

He had finished his wife's long list already, so he was hoping that by working on his own list, he would be way too tired to think about the fact that his wife was still missing with their twins, and she was probably going to be going into labor sooner rather than later. John had talked to her doctor and he had been extremely worried about her when he learned what was going on. Twins already meant the chances of her making it to full term were lowered, then the fact that her body was already having problems, which was why she had on bed rest, it lowered her chances even more. Now she was somewhere else, who knew what was going on and whether or not she was being taken care of or not. The stress of being kidnapped, the worry of not knowing what was going to happen to her or the babies next and everything else could send her into premature labor, and if she wasn't at a hospital, with twins, she could die while in labor.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Hunter asked as he walked into the room.

John looked over at the man he had called Triple H all the time at work, someone he had respected in the wrestling business for so long, and the man that was married to Stephanie. Although his real name was Paul Levesque, John still preferred to call him Hunter, something he didn't seem to mind too much. "Trying to do some home repairs. With your wife's help I managed to complete the main list of home repairs and have now officially moved on to something else. I painted the rooms the way Kaylyn had decided she wanted everything done and am working on the list of things she had said were broken a while ago."

"The honey do list huh." Hunter chuckled and then looked around the room. "Kaylyn has amazing taste. You should see if she would become an interior designer for a while. She would be doing something she clearly enjoys and be safe from wrestling." Hunter said as he seemed impressed by the design that his wife's cousin clearly worked on. "Maybe I should see what Stephanie thinks about having her come and help us, instead of hiring an outside agency to do it."

"See if who should help us?" Stephanie asked, walking into the room with Aurora on her hip and the baby in her carrier.

Hunter grinned and rushed over, taking the carrier from his wife and getting his new baby daughter out of it. "Kaylyn designed this room and the others, she chose the paint and everything else, designing it out on paper and so John did everything the way she designed and I was saying maybe she could come help us redecorate rather than hire someone outside who doesn't know us very well."

Stephanie looked around and was impressed. "My cousin has been hiding stuff from me." Stephanie chuckled and then laughed even more when Aurora mimicked her chuckle. "I think when we get her back we should talk to her about it." Stephanie said on a more serious note.

"I agree." John said softly. "If we get her back." He whispered the last part more to himself, because he was starting to lose hope and after what the doctor had said, he was beginning to believe she may die before anyone has any shot at finding her and saving her.

* * *

Kaylyn was getting annoyed. She had tried to talk Edge into making that call more than a week ago, and since then he hadn't been down to the basement. She was starting to believe she had pushed him way too much too soon, he clearly loved Lita and didn't want her to get in any kind of trouble or get hurt. He definitely didn't want to be the one doing the hurting either. She was about to start crying as she realized her fate was to die, alone and scared down in the basement of whatever place she was at, when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She figured Lita was coming down to gloat about having been able to outsmart Kaylyn and scare her.

"Hey." Lita said as she walked into the room, however this time Kaylyn was surprise because Edge was with her.

"What do you want now?" Kaylyn asked. Right at that moment, she was sure they were standing in front of her as a united front, which meant she had no chance of playing one against the other and trying to escape that way.

"Edge says that he knows how dangerous having twins can be. He said that a twin birth can happen a lot earlier than expected, especially if there is stress or whatever, going on." Lita said as if she and Edge were the smartest people in the world.

"And?" Kaylyn asked, wondering if there was a point to all this.

"I was just thinking, if you went into labor, you could die here and then we would be the ones in charge of raising those little brats you are carrying. It would be hilarious to raise those two and taunt John by sending him photo's and letters of the two little ones that you are carrying." Lita said laughing.

Kaylyn felt chills racing up her spine. She had known there was a chance she could die, but not once had she thought that Lita would want to keep her babies. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought that her innocent son and daughter could be raised by two monsters. "You…" Kaylyn trailed off, not sure what to say at this point, she was at their mercy after all.

"However, Edge also pointed out that the babies could be harmed or killed if you went into labor down here. So since I have come up with a new plan on how to get revenge on you and that snot nosed creep husband of yours, I am going to think about whether I should let you go, or make you have these two down here. Because I can already tell, you have gone into labor." Lita said with a smirk on her face.

Kaylyn knew she was right, she had felt the small contractions start just a couple hours ago. They weren't anything major, but it did mean her babies were coming soon and she knew she was going to need to get to a hospital and she wanted John more than anything, but now it was up to the psycho woman standing in front of her. She could see the shocked look on Edge's face as he studied her and realized it was the truth, Kaylyn was in labor with her son and daughter, and she wasn't in a hospital with her husband by her side.

"Let's see, should I make you go through labor and delivery here and keep the twins when they are born, if they survive the birth at all? Or should I take you to the hospital?" Lita was clearly thinking hard about this.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Kaylyn was wincing even more, the contractions were stronger and Lita was still taunting her. Kaylyn was ready to beg if it meant a chance at getting the medical help she needed, the medical help that could keep her and the twins alive and well. She knew the babies were early, and that scared her almost as much as the thought that she could end up having them down in that basement.

"She is in premature labor Lita, those babies are going to need doctors immediately. We have no choice but to drop her off at a hospital." Edge said, clearly deciding to be the voice of reason.

"I have a better idea. Let's drop her off at a couple miles away from the hospital and make her walk there in labor and in pain!" Lita was clearly loving that thought even more as she nodded at Edge and then headed up the stairs.

"I want my husband." Kaylyn said softly. She needed John by her side, and she was glad that it was now confirmed that there was no way she wanted to ever live her life without her husband, he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

"Well, I have a burn phone that is untraceable to us anyway. I am gonna send him a text message right now that he should head to the hospital right away. When I drop you off, if it is two miles away, I will send him a text to start moving in that direction on foot, with a wheelchair, and I will make sure we turn the car around and head the other way so she won't know it." Edge said as he sent the text message to John's phone, but there was no telling whether he would listen to it or think it was a cruel joke.

* * *

John was staring at his phone and wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't take the risk that it was a real message and he didn't listen. He didn't want to get the hopes up of Stephanie and Hunter, so he just grabbed the duffel that had the stuff in it and left, shouting into the kitchen that he just needed to get out and he would let them know when he was going to be home. He was nervous as he drove to the hospital he was told to, wondering the whole way if it was true that his wife was in premature labor and would be dropped off there soon. He was told to get a wheelchair and wait out front with it for further instructions. He had called the agent in charge and as he arrived at the hospital, he could see the wheelchair and the agent waiting. He knew that other agents and officers were nearby, and he was just hoping that this time, they would get her back.

"Please let this be real." John said as he had his car parked and he had the duffel bag at his feet. A room was being held for Kaylyn in case this was real, and doctors and nurses were on standby, just in case. No one could afford to ignore this, not if it was real. If they did ignore it, and it was real, it could cost Kaylyn and the twins their lives.

* * *

Kaylyn was in agony, wondering if this was more painful than any of her old wrestling injuries, and she had suffered loads of them. She realized they had reached the two mile marker and Lita had pulled over, just like she had said. Edge helped her out and sent John the text with new directions on what to do, showing her that it was sent and if she just tried to walk towards the hospital, she should be able to meet him halfway if he had listened to her.

"Everything will be fine." Edge whispered as he got in the car and they made a u turn and headed in the same direction they had come from.

Kaylyn was in pain but she started walking towards the hospital, hoping that her husband was walking to meet her with a wheelchair, because she wasn't going to be able to make it the whole two miles on foot on her own. She had to stop each time she had a contraction, collapsing a couple of times in agony.

* * *

John knew that the agent was reluctant to let him do the walk, but if Kaylyn had been dumped on the side of the road in labor, then he wasn't letting anyone stop him from getting to his wife. He was pushing the wheelchair, but he was jogging and not walking. He would run faster if he could, but there was no way he could do that with a wheelchair. He knew that Kaylyn would push through whatever to protect their babies, even her own pain, but he wasn't going to let her go through this alone for too long, he was going to get to her if she was there and get her the help that she needed and fast.

Kaylyn heard running footsteps and what sounded like wheels on the gravel of the side of the road. She collapsed to her knees, unable to go any further as another contraction hit her. The sound got closer and she heard her name and it sounded like her husband, so she responded. "John!" she shouted before she started crying because the pain was too much. She was doubled over in pain. Besides the labor she had other injuries, including a broken wrist it appeared, so she was in so much pain she didn't think she could handle anymore of it.

"Kay!" John skidded to a stop next to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on baby, let's get you in the wheelchair and I am gonna get you to the hospital." John said as he practically picked her up and placed her in the chair. He used his phone to call the agent, telling him that he had her and she was in labor all right. "They are waiting for us, they have the guy who will give you an epidural waiting in your room baby, it's gonna be all right, I promise."

"It's too early." Kaylyn murmured, scared for the babies because the labor was early.

"It will all be all right baby, it will be all right." John said, but deep down he was terrified. He could see his wife was in bad shape, not just with the labor but she had clearly been through something horrible and he was terrified her body wouldn't be able to handle giving birth to twins right now and he was terrified he was going to lose her. "It has to be all right." He said more to himself because as he rushed back to the hospital, he realized more than ever that there was a chance his wife was about to die and his babies might not make it either.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Kaylyn wasn't sure what happened between the time they arrived at the hospital and the time that she woke up hours later, but she knew she had, had an epidural and had pushed out the twins who were in the NICU at the moment under heavy guard. Kaylyn hated that they couldn't be with her in the room, where she would know that they were safe and that no one could hurt them but she also knew that they were premature and their little lungs needed help breathing. She looked over and saw Stephanie sitting there, and the worry that was on her face was clear, it was obvious that her cousin had been worried about her.

"Hey." Kaylyn said softly, watching as her cousin sat up, startled out of her light nap.

"Kay, you had us all worried to death." Stephanie said as she leaned over the side rail and smiled at her cousin. "The girls are in here with us, and Paul and John are keeping a close eye on the twins in the NICU. If you want I can relieve him up there and have him come down here. We have a system going, but there are agents that are guarding both your room and the area where the twins are. They are going to be kept safe, we promise."

"I know." Kaylyn said as she felt tears falling out of her eyes. "They are too early, what if they don't make it Steph? It's all my fault, I screwed up and left when I shouldn't have. If I had just stayed put then they never would have been able to get their hands on me."

"Kaylyn, everything is going to be all right. I don't get what is going through their minds? Edge and Lita had crossed some major lines here, and they aren't the only ones. John told me that you two had some issues with a couple of other wrestlers that you are going to have to fight when you are cleared for in ring action." Stephanie said arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, The Miz, R Truth and a couple of other wrestlers have an issue with John and took it out on me a few times, we didn't tell anyone about it because we didn't want to seem like whiners or complainers, we were planning on getting revenge our own way, the Cena method." Kaylyn said with a small smile.

"I still can't believe you are married to John Cena. Tell me something, cousin, are you happy with him?" Stephanie asked her softly.

"We have our moments when we can't stand each other, but more than that, he is my world and I can't imagine my life without him. When I was in that basement, chained down and scared out of my mind, I was thinking about how I would never get to see his face or sleep in his arms again. I thought about how I would never hear his voice or hear him tell me how much he loves me or get to tell him how much I love him." Kaylyn said as she tried to stem the tears and make sure they stopped falling from her eyes. "I can't imagine not having him in my life now Stephanie, I don't know what I would do without him."

"Good, then I made the right call in supporting him and helping him plan that wedding?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"Yes. Stephanie, how are my babies? Are they all right?" Kaylyn asked, the question she needed to know the answer to but was way too afraid to ask. She didn't know what she would do if they were harmed because they had come out way too early, especially since she was sure they would still be inside of her if she had been at home and on bed rest and safe with her husband. She had messed everything up by ignoring safety issues and she was praying that her babies wouldn't pay the ultimate price because of her stubbornness and stupidity.

"They are getting some help with their breathing, but they are strong and it's clear that they are fighters, they have to be with you and John as their parents." Stephanie said as she reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I hope so." Kaylyn said as she prayed harder than she ever had in her entire life.

* * *

John was staring at his twins and still trying to make his mind believe that he was a father. He was in complete and total shock, especially since he wasn't sure how his children were going to be doing, because at the moment they are on breathing machines and had IV's all over and wires everywhere, but according to the doctor who was in charge of the two of them, they were holding their own just fine and all of the nurses also reassure him that the two of them seemed to be doing all right. John was praying that the twins would survive this because he didn't think his wife, or even himself, could survive the loss of either of them, and if they lost both of them it would be a devastating blow that would be hard to recover from.

"So, do you two have names picked out?" Paul asked him.

John glanced over at him and then sighed as he returned his gaze to his two little miracles who were currently fighting to survive. "We talked about names, had a list we were putting together but Kaylyn was kidnapped before we could make the decision."

"So you need a name for your son and a name for your daughter. Why don't you head down there and send Stephanie up here, that way you and Kaylyn can talk over some names together?" Paul said as he glanced at John and then at the small twins.

"He doesn't have to, because Kaylyn couldn't wait to come up and see the babies." Stephanie said with a gentle smile. "Shane, Marissa and mom are down in her room with the girls, Kaylyn wanted to come and see her two little ones, her little boy and her little girl." Stephanie smiled even wider as she glanced at the incubators that housed the two little miracles.

"Why don't we hang outside the door area and let mommy and daddy get to know their two little ones and make the final decision on their names?" Paul suggested to his wife and the two of them left the room.

John got up and pushed Kaylyn's wheel chair closer to the two incubators that the twins were in. She was right in between the two and he watched her glance between the two with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" John asked as he kissed her temple.

"This is my fault. They should still be in my belly, not out here like this and they would be if I had just listened and stayed put." Kaylyn said as she gently let her hand go inside and she stroked her tiny daughters leg gently.

"Hey, no blaming yourself for what someone else did. Edge and Lita made their own choices and you are not responsible for their psychotic craziness." John said. He could tell she was beating herself up and he didn't know how to help her. "How about we decide on some names for these two?"

"Good idea, how about…?" Kaylyn trailed off and studied the two tiny babies and wondered what names would suit her son and her daughter.

* * *

A:N: All right folks, how about some help here. Help me name the two little babies. I have two questions below, please vote on one boy name and one girl name please.

Question 1:

What should Kaylyn and John name their little boy?

John Cena Jr.

Jackson Michael Cena

Lucas Andrew Cena

Aidan Samuel Cena

Question 2:

What should Kaylyn and John name their little girl?

Elizabeth Rose Cena

Madison Lila Cena

Jordyn Elizabeth Cena

Riley Marie Cena

Thank you for reading and I can't wait to see what the final vote will be!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Kaylyn and John smiled as they realized they had finally landed on the names for their little ones. Kaylyn was currently staring at her daughter, hoping that the name they picked out for her, was the right one. They both knew that because the twins were preemies, they were going to have a rough start to life and could possibly develop medical problems later. Kaylyn also was aware that neither of the twins was out of the woods, they could still lose one of them. Kaylyn watched as her daughter struggled to breathe, there was a tube down her throat, pumping air into her lungs because she couldn't do it herself and that scared her more than anything. Breathing was a necessity, you couldn't live unless you could get air into your lungs and her daughter wasn't breathing on her own.

Kaylyn looked over at her small son, seeing he at least was somewhat breathing on his own. He had what was called a c-path and it was helping to force air into his lungs, forcing his lungs to open and take in more air. The good news was that he didn't have a tube down his throat, and that meant he was a little bit stronger than his sister. Kaylyn knew her son was born first and that he weighed a little bit more than his baby sister, and Kaylyn hoped that her daughter was able to fight through all of this.

"Hey." John said softly as he kissed her temple, which caused her to give him a startled look. "Where'd you go?"

"Huh? I was just worried about whether or not our little girl can fight through this. I can't lose her John." Kaylyn said, admitting her worst fears out loud. "I couldn't lose either of them. I mean our little boy, he's a bit stronger and he seems to be fairing a bit better, but our little princess, she's so small and so weak, she can't even breathe on her own." Kaylyn said as her voice hitched.

"We won't lose either of the twins, they are the best of both of us, which means they will fight through this, you know that as well as I do, they will get through this and be so much better because of this." John said as he kissed her forehead. "Look at their mama, you fought through a lot baby, that alone should show you just how tough our two little ones are going to be."

Kaylyn slowly nodded her head and then sighed. She wanted to believe that the twins would be all right. She needed to believe that the twins would get through this and that they would be bringing home two healthy babies, eventually, and that they wouldn't lose their babies, that they wouldn't bury their precious babies.

* * *

Stephanie was scared that Kaylyn was going to lose her babies. Stephanie was a mother herself and she couldn't ever stand the thought that she was going to lose either of her daughters, so the thought that Kaylyn, who was someone so important to Stephanie, was watching her two newborn infants fighting for their lives in incubators, it was hurting her heart and soul so much. She couldn't believe that Edge and Lita had taken it this far, that they had let Kaylyn suffer and that they would endanger the lives of two unborn babies, who had never done anything to them and didn't deserve to suffer at all, it just amazed her and blew her mind. Stephanie didn't know how someone could do that to anyone. She figured the two of them had to be so sick and out of their minds, that they had to have lost their minds or maybe they just took one too many blows to the head over the years of wrestling. All Stephanie knew, was that everyone was at full alert, protecting Kaylyn as she recovered from her wounds and giving birth to twins, and protecting the two very innocent, very fragile and sick little babies who needed that protection more than anything in this whole world at the moment.

"Paul, if it had been us or our babies… I don't know how I would handle it, and I have no idea how the two of them are handling it. Did you see the guilt in Kaylyn's eyes? She really believes this is all her fault." Stephanie said, as she wiped her eyes.

"I know honey, we are going to help them all through this, we can only be there for them." Paul said as he kissed his wife lightly on the lips and pulled her into his arms. He had also seen how hard this was for Kaylyn but he knew something no one else did, John felt like he had failed, badly. John felt like he had failed his family, his wife and his two innocent babies. John was holding in his emotions, and that worried him more than anything, cause he could explode and lose it at anytime.

* * *

Kaylyn looked over and saw that John was staring blankly at the ground, sitting in the chair near their son. Kaylyn realized then that she hadn't really thought about how this whole thing was affecting him, especially since he had been the one dealing with her being missing, while pregnant with their twins. He probably thought she could have been dead, he had no way of knowing she was still alive or that their twins were still alive. She turned her wheelchair and then she used her feet to get the chair to move closer to her husband, and when he didn't even move or notice her moving, that showed her just how lost in his own head he really was. When she was right in front of him she placed her hands on his shoulders and when he jumped and stared at her, startled, she could tell that he really had been out of it.

"I am so sorry that I am relying so heavily on you, and not paying any attention to how you have to be feeling. I screwed up, and because of that you didn't know if I was okay or if the babies were okay. Because I screwed up, you were going through so much on your own and I am so sorry for that." Kaylyn said, tears lightly falling down her face.

"No, Kaylyn, please don't do that." John said, his voice hitching.

"I want you to tell me the truth, how are you feeling?" Kaylyn asked him softly.

"Scared and guilty. You are my world and you are my wife and those are my kids. I should have been able to keep you safe and I failed." John said, admitting to her what he had been hiding for so long. "Edge and Lita hit me where they knew it would count, they hit me in here." John said as he hit his chest and pointed to his heart.

"No baby, no." Kaylyn said, wanting so badly to get her hands on them for doing this to her husband. He was such a strong and proud man, and he was reduced to anger and guilt, thinking he was a failure for things that had happened to her.

They just held each other, their emotions running high. John pulled Kaylyn out of her wheelchair and she cuddled into his lap, as they held each other close, both glancing at their helpless babies who were fighting just to survive and feeling like their lives were crashing down around them, all because of the two people they had vowed to get revenge on, together. Now they had a much bigger reason to get revenge and they both knew that they needed to work together to get it, because there was no way Edge and Lita could get away with doing this, no one hurt their babies like this, no one.

* * *

Authors Note: I do have the names I believe... However i will wait till next chapter to post and give you all one last chance to vote again, maybe we will see what you come up with then.

Question 1: What should the name for the son be?

a) John Cena Jr.

b) Jackson Michael Cena

c) Lucas Andrew Cena

d) Aidan Samuel Cena

Question 2: what should the name for the daughter be?

a) Elizabeth Rose Cena

b) Madison Lila Cena

c) Jordyn Elizabeth Cena

d) Riley Marie Cena.

Remember this is your last oppurtunity to vote. I will be naming them, posting their names, in Chapter 49, the next chapter, so vote now, this is it!

Thanx,

Kris


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Kaylyn wasn't sure where their life was going to go at this point. She knew that their twins were going to be in the hospital for a little bit longer, but she also knew that John wasn't being honest with her. She could tell that he was angry and that he was hurt that she hadn't listened to him and that because of that their twins had been put in danger and possibly put in this position. She knew that he loved her, she loved him just as much. She watched her two precious miracles as they fought for life and wondered of her mistake would cost her everything she loved. She knew that it would break both of them if one or both of their little ones died, and she wasn't sure how she would be able to survive or focus on anything.

"Kay?" Stephanie said softly as she walked over to the incubator where Kaylyn was staring at her daughter.

"John doesn't want to admit it out loud, he doesn't want to upset me but he blames me and he's angry with me." Kaylyn said softly. "And you know what, I don't blame him for feeling that way, because I do to."

"Kay…" Stephanie started but Kaylyn interrupted her.

"He begged me, he put his pride aside and begged me to follow his directions while I was in danger, while Edge and Lita were on the edge of sanity. He begged me to follow them for the sake of our unborn children and I let my pride and my need to make my own choices." Kaylyn said, knowing her cousin would never allow her to get away with saying those things.

"Kaylyn, John loves you more than anything and he doesn't blame you for this! That's absurd and I think you need to talk to him about these feelings that you are having. Your husband knows you better than you think Kay, and he knew that you liked being on your own and that you wouldn't be able to stand being trapped inside." Stephanie said, shocked that her friend would even think anything close to that.

"I just hate that because I had to go for a run by myself in the early stage of pregnancy, I got myself grabbed by those two creeps and maybe at this very moment I would be eating ice cream with you in my bed at home, those two still resting comfortably in my belly." Kaylyn said as she felt the tears falling from her eyes. As much as she knew her cousin meant well, there was nothing she could say that could convince her that her husband wasn't angry with her or didn't hate her.

* * *

Edge and Lita had destroyed one too many plans lately and he needed to teach them a real big lesson. He had worked so hard to put together his main big plan, the plan on how he was going to take John Cena completely out of the picture for stealing the woman of his dreams. John didn't even appreciate the good thing that he had, he had allowed her to be kidnapped and now the babies that his sweet beautiful innocent Kaylyn loved, and cherished, were fighting to survive in a NICU because he didn't know how to take care of his wife. He was betting that Kaylyn was trying to run away from Cena, yeah, that was it, she was running away from Cena and coming to him. She knew how much he loved her, and he also knew that she hadn't told anyone about his letters and she must be keeping them somewhere safe where she could fantasize about their marriage and their life together.

"I promise my love, I will find a way for us to be together. I also promise to love and cherish those two little ones as if they were my own, I swear it." He said as he kissed the picture of Kaylyn in her wedding gown and knew that she was probably still hurting from not getting the wedding she had wanted, but he was going to give it to her, she could plan as many weddings as she wanted, he didn't care, as long as she was his, and his alone!

* * *

Kaylyn was settled back in her room, Stephanie had taken her girls home real fast and Paul was in the NICU with a couple of John's brothers who had come up from West Newbury. Kaylyn was grateful for all of John's brothers at this point, they were all heading this way so that they could all chip in on the protection detail and no one else had to be run ragged over it. She looked up as John entered the room holding something and she was confused by the hurt and angry look in his eyes. She could tell that whatever he was holding had hit him hard and he was hurt by it, but she didn't know what it was.

"What's the matter?" Kaylyn asked softly.

"How long were you going to play me for a fool?" John snapped at her.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Kaylyn asked, really scared and confused.

"How long have you been in love and seeing someone else?" John asked as he threw the letters he had been holding down on the bed and Kaylyn winced when the box they were in bounced up and hit her.

Kaylyn could see the concern and indecision in her husbands eyes as she winced and let the tears fall a little as she held where the box had hit her. She was an emotional wreck and now she was being accused of sleeping around. "You're calling me a…"Kaylyn couldn't even say the word out loud. "My own husband who swore he would love and cherish me. I understand you being angry at me for screwing up and possibly killing our kids by not listening to you, and I will never forgive myself and I will hate myself forever for that, but I have never been unfaithful to you, nor have I written a love letter to anyone but you! The only man I love, has been you, but at this very moment I don't know how I feel anymore!"

"Kaylyn, look at the letters." John said evenly as he pointed to them.

"I don't have to. I know they are the letters from a stalker who won't leave me alone and thinks that we belong together. I keep them so I can use them as proof in court, the judge asked to be able to see if the harassment was ongoing and that way he could issue a warrant if necessary. He read them and issued the warrant. They made copies but asked me to keep the originals so that if anything happened to the copies, these ones would still be safe.' Kaylyn said as she rubbed at the spot some more.

"Kay, I am so sorry…" John said as he winced.

"You needed to blame for something else, because you deep down blame me for what our babies are going through and you didn't want to…." Kaylyn was stopped as her husband kissed her deeply on the mouth and then when he broke apart he grabbed a piece of ice from the water glass and held it on the spot himself.

"Stop it. I love you and I don't blame you for that. Stuff happens all the time and the blame should be on the shoulders of the two people that hurt you." John said as he used his free hand to run his fingers through her hair and massage her head. "I think that we have so much going on and there are so many emotions running high right now, that neither of us is thinking clearly."

"Okay…" Kaylyn said slowly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." John said as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know?" Kaylyn asked with a wince.

"There is complete and utter terror in your eyes. You don't know who is going to strike but you feel someone is and you are terrified someone innocent will get caught in the middle." John said with a sigh.

"I think we need a happy note." Stephanie's voice filtered in from the doorjamb.

Kaylyn turned her head and went to wipe her eyes but John did it for her, as he kissed her forehead. "And that would be?"

"I want you to talk about your little one's names." Stephanie said.

"I think we can do that." John said as he grinned at her.

"Well?" Stephanie asked and she knew that her cousin was going to drag this out and torture her, just a bit more.


	50. Chapter 50

Authors note:

So sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I have been dealing with my illness and then my dad had a heart attack, so we have been dealing with that stuff but I think I can hopefully get back on track and not take more than a couple months or so in between chapter updates, that's my goal... hopefully i can do it, LOL.

I did give you basically a double chapter in this one. I normally only do a bit over a thousand words a chapter and i did over two thousand this one, giving you a longer chapter to make up for the long wait for a chapter...

To the loyal team for revenge readers, thank you for being patient and please review! Reviews make me want to write the story more because it tells me people actually enjoy reading it. For any NEW readers, always love getting new readers and please folks any negative responses to the story, please don't post in the review section, just send me a PM please. Everyone is enttled to their own opnion but I am hoping that people remember i am not a professional wirter making money on my stories, this is purely written as an act of fiction and meant to be a piece of imagination and read to be enjoyed as such.

For those of you who take this too seriously and tell me that I don't get the characters, EDGE and LITA and they aren't like that in real life. I understand that, this is a work of FICTION and not to be taken as a real life depection of the two charactes, and yes i am sure i spelled that word incorrectly but hopefully you know what word i was getting at. I am basically saying, I don't know those two people and that their personalities in this story are a work of my imagination and not real.

Sorry it;s a long AN this time but i needed to say that. To my loyal readers and reviewers, THANK YOU a million times over and keep them coming. To new readers and reviewers, THANK YOU so much and I hope you enjoy the story and any other of my stories... I am grateful to all of you who understand I am not perfect, and that I will make mistakes in my writing and don't make me feel bad for that. I am also grateful for all your patience! So I will stop my rambling here, and let you get to Ch. 50 of the stoy.

Kris

* * *

Chapter 50

Kaylyn knew that Stephanie was really excited to want to hear the names that had been picked out for the twins. Kaylyn looked over at John and he smiled and nodded his head. This was something special and good, something that was important, to be able to pick the names of their little ones who were such a miracle and so much a precious piece of everyone's lives and so loved by everyone around them.

"Come on, I know you're doing this on purpose, just tell me, what did you name those two beautiful little ones?" Stephanie asked as she gave her cousin a little bit of glare but a small pout as well.

Kaylyn smiled and held onto her husband's hand. "Well our son is Aiden Samuel Cena." She said softly as she thought of the little boy that she loved so much. She hoped that he was just like his father, in so many ways. Already she could see he had some of his father's prominent features, like his ears. Kaylyn grinned as she looked at her husband's ears and could see that their son would be so cute as a mini John. She could see the little boy copying his father all the time, wanting to be just like his daddy.

"Aww that is a cute name, I like it a lot." Stephanie said with a small smile. "How about the little princess?"

"Well, we had a hard time coming up with her name, we couldn't decide between Riley and Elizabeth, it was hard to tell. So we decided we would compromise, we would choose one name now and swear that the other name would be used for our next little girl, since we do want to hopefully have more kids. So we decided to go with Elizabeth Rose Cena." John said as he gave this grin that actually made him look more like an excited boy on Christmas morning.

"I think that's a great and gorgeous name for a little girl." Stephanie smiled as she could tell her cousin seemed a bit better at the moment. She hoped that meant that John had put her mind at ease and that Kaylyn no longer blamed herself for what Edge and Lita had done to her. Stephanie was still confused by the whole thing since she had known the two of them for a while and had always figured they were nice enough people. She had to wonder if someone else was behind what had happened, if there was another reason, besides revenge, that those two had nearly caused her cousin to lose the two little lives inside of her. Stephanie had never once thought that two wrestles she had known for so long could actually do something like this, it was just mind boggling.

"We think so." Kaylyn smiled as she thought of her little ones, Aiden and Elizabeth. She was glad that they had decided not to name the two of them with names that sorted rhymed or seemed to go together. She knew that was sometimes the normal thing to do with twins, but she wanted the two of them to always know they were their own people and that just because they were twins, didn't mean they always had to define themselves as just twins, they could do their own things as well.

"So who do you think the two of them will look after?" Stephanie asked, seeing that by keeping her cousin talking about the twins, she could keep a smile on her face, which was what she wanted to see.

"Well, I think our son is going to be a mini version of his daddy, which I think will be adorable. We may have to get them some matching types of outfits when the twins get older, let our son match his father." Kaylyn said with a slight tease and a smile towards her husband. "As for our little girl, it's kind of hard to tell but I can see a bit of John in her."

"I think she is going to be as beautiful as her mother." John said softly. "Who knows, we might have two mini versions of us running around."

"That would be a sight to see for sure." Stephanie said with a bigger grin as she pictured the family together with the twins older and looking just like their parents. She could actually see a family picture like that. "If they do look just like the two of you, then they are going to be heartbreakers when they are older."

"Yea, John is going to be in charge of making sure our son doesn't do anything too soon." Kaylyn said with a slight wince as she thought about it.

"That's fine as long as you talk to our little princess about things like that as well." John said with a grimace at the thought of what the two newborns might be like as teenagers with raging hormones. "Let's be grateful that's a long ways off."

"Definitely." Kaylyn nodded with a smile.

* * *

He was glad he was as smart as he was. He had paid a hospital nurse to stick a camera inside Kaylyn's hospital room. He could now see and hear everything that was happening and he was pissed off. He wasn't sure what to make of her telling John that she was handing over his private words to a judge to be used against him. She didn't actually let them get a warrant issued for his arrest, did she? She couldn't have done that to him, she had to love him as much as he loved her. He had been in love with her since her days on the Women of Wrestling shows. He had watched her as she fought against some of the toughest opponents and he had been pissed off when someone had hurt her on purpose.

Whenever she had gotten badly injured he had been sure to follow all her medical recoveries, and he had even made it clear to the wrestlers that had injured her that they had better apologize and stop trying to ruin her career, or else they would pay. He had heard some of them had been worried he was going to hurt them for things that hadn't been done on purpose, that maybe Kaylyn had a stalker, but he wasn't a stalker, he was the love of her life and she was his. He knew that she just needed to pretend with John, that was it, she was lying to him because he had gone snooping and she didn't think she was strong enough to face him in court yet, but maybe she wouldn't have to. Maybe, he could figure out a way to get another wrestler to make sure that Cena had an unfortunate accident and that Kaylyn became a widow with two young babies. She would be ready for him, desperate for his help and so grateful for everything he would do, that she would marry him right away and allow him to adopt the twins, giving them his name and maybe even erasing Cena's name off their birth certificate all together.

He could see it now, he would be an amazing husband and father and she would be so glad that Cena was out of the picture, she would so grateful to never have to kiss or sleep with him again. She had to be in love with him, that was it, she just had to lie so that she didn't chance losing the twins yet, that was all this was. He needed a new plan, and he needed some new help on the inside, since Edge and Lita had ignored him and done something that could have really hurt his Kaylyn, he was going to make the two of them pay for their mistake, but first he had to get his woman back and that meant getting rid of the man that stood in his way.

* * *

John looked over as Paul, or Triple H as he was mostly known as, walked over to him. John knew that if anyone could understand his fear, it would be him. Not too long ago, Stephanie had started getting some weird letters of her own, and Paul had been terrified for her and the girls, and he had felt just as helpless and angry that he couldn't keep his own wife and kids safe. John hated feeling the terror that seemed to be stuck inside his heart and gut, hating thinking that everyone was out to get them and that someone was always betraying them. He knew that from now on he would make sure their house was swept for camera's and bugs. He hadn't told Kaylyn yet that when the police had gone with him back to the house to get some things and to inform him of how the search for Edge and Lita were going, that they had spotted a camera right away and had then searched the whole house with special equipment, finding camera's in almost all the rooms and bugs in almost all of the rooms as well. He had felt sick to his stomach knowing someone had entered their home and violated them in such a way.

"Have you told her yet?" Paul asked him, keeping his voice low so that the women in the room couldn't hear them outside in the hallway.

"No, I don't know how to. I lost my mind when I found those letters, but now the camera's and stuff make sense. I called the cops and told them what the letters were all about and they looked into it and said the warrant had been issued but at the moment they believed it was an alias the guy signed his name with and that this guy was someone who was close to us on a constant basis. It's hard not to look at everyone around us and wonder who is betraying us this time." John said with a shake of his head. "We have two newborn babies who need both of their parents to protect them, but Kaylyn needs me to protect her as well. I can't live without my wife and kids, Paul. I don't know what I would do if something happened to the three of them." John stopped talking as he got choked up. He swallowed hard, hoping to not break down and start crying, the last thing he wanted was anyone to think he was a wimp, but the thought of his two innocent kids and his wife in any danger, was enough to make a man feel downright weak and scared.

"Let's not borrow trouble. Stephanie and I have set up things to where we can bring the girls on tour with us as we travel for the show, you two will be able to bring the twins with you and Stephanie and I will step in to watch them when you two need to be on camera or in the ring." Paul said softly. "We will work together as a family should and keep everyone involved safe, including you. Did it ever occur to you that this guy may come after you if he wants Kaylyn?"

"Let him, I wish he would come meet me face to face, only a coward hides behind camera's and paid help like that. Maybe he could actually man up and face me." John snapped and then he turned as he heard his wife calling his name. Deep down he wasn't sure who was behind the letters but he knew one thing, his wife and kids were everything to him, he loved the three of them with everything he had inside of him, he couldn't handle it if something bad happened to either of them, but there was a chance that Paul was right…. this guy could have put a bulls eye on his own back and not his wife's and if that's the case then John had to wonder how far this could be taken and if being married to the woman of his dreams, could cost him his own life.

* * *

Kaylyn was terrified as John walked back into the room. She could see indecision in his eyes and she knew he was thinking about the letter writer. She was terrified that he would decide she wasn't safe for their kids to be around and that he would try and take the twins away from her. She was terrified that her husband was going to decide she was a danger to his own safety and decide to leave her and take the kids with him, and that would leave her open to this sick sadistic man's little fantasy world and all the things he planned to do to her. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her husband and her kids, but a part of her wondered if the only way to save her family, would be for her to walk away. Would the only way to protect the man she loved and the babies that were her soul, be to make her husband hate her and to leave her precious angels with him and try and force the man out of hiding? The thought caused sharp pain in her chest, making her heart actually ache, but wouldn't a mother do anything to protect the babies she loved? Wouldn't a wife sacrifice everything to save the man she loved?

She had a decision to make and she hated just having to think about leaving the family that was her heart and soul. She hated having to miss so much of her children's lives but if this man came out quickly, maybe she wouldn't miss too much, but the whole thing could cause her to lose the man she loved more than anything in this world. If she did this, she may end up losing John for good and then her children wouldn't have two loving parents in the same home, they would be shipped back and forth with no memories ever of the happy home they should have grown up in, the happy home she would be responsible for taking away. What was a woman supposed to do in this situation? She couldn't be selfish and yet that was all she wanted to do. She blinked back the tears and took a deep breath, she had a decision to make and soon.


End file.
